Reimbursement
by Extraho
Summary: Nick Hume knows a lot more about the Boston underground than he lets on. Instead of killing Joe he wants compensation. Can Billy afford to pay the price to save Joe's life or will he fail? Warnings and full summary inside.m/m nick/billy
1. Chapter 1

Reimbursement

Front Summary; Nick Hume knows a lot more about the Boston underground than he lets on. Instead of killing Joe he wants compensation. Can Billy afford to pay the price to save Joe's life or will he fail? Warnings and full summary inside.

Full Summary; Nick Hume knows a lot more about the Boston underground than he lets on. It takes him a while to remember the deep green eyes of Joe Darley, but when he does, he makes up his mind; Instead of killing him, he wants compensation. Can Billy afford to pay the price to save Joe's life, or will he fail leaving the youngest Darley's life in the hands of a man as deadly as himself? Nick/Billy slash m/m mentioned/possible mpreg, non/dub-con

~*~  
>Chapter 1<p>

Nick Hume was seething rage as he speeded down the familiar roads of Stokley Hall. He hadn't set foot in this neighbourhood since Brendan was born. As it seemed, the man that had been born when he came to the world, disappeared as he left it as well.

Darley. He recognised the name from his youth. Wasted youth according to his wife. Bones Darley had been a close 'friend' of his. Friend would be overstatement of the century, the man had been a….colleague – at best. A hated colleague. No, he hadn't hated Bones, he disliked him simply because the man had no self-respect. That is in concern of his looks or personal hygiene. Maybe the years had changed him. Nick snorted as he tore around the bend. The man had guns. Nick had needed a shit-load of guns in his line of money-making.

His family car, that useless Ford, - crap breaks, minimal mobility, too high on the road - was stationed in the garage at work, where his wife thought he was spending his day. His beloved Mustang, which his wife thought he had sold to pay for the house, was finally taken back out on the road where it belonged. The MOD – Mercenaries of Death – had copied off his tribal trademark. Billy had been…nine when he and his little band of bandits gave themselves that fancy name. The electric green smoke-like tribal patterns looked like they were moving when the car was in fast motion.

Oh no. Nick had let Joe Darley off the hook for a reason. The little punk thought he had scared him into not giving a statement. How wrong he was. It had taken Nick a good look at the boy to remember where he had seen him before. Little Joe Darley had barely been a year old and still in his diapers the last time Nick had laid eyes on him. It was hard to be intimidated by someone you had seen in diapers with a pacifier. Though, what launched the memory was that Joe was the splitting image of Billy when he was younger, only that he had dark hair, nearly black, and dark green eyes.

The black and green mustang came to a screeching halt outside the Four Roses. His old haunt. God, how many hours had he spent getting plastered in that bar? Nick was wearing his favourite pair of boots, his leather jacket, which he had given to Brendan, but now was his to wear again, a simple black sweater, much more close fitting than what his wife approved of. As much as he loved Hannah, she was a prude.

He took a deep breath as he entered the bar, breathing in every ounce of nicotine and scent of liquor he could. How he adored that smell. He had seen Bones' car outside the bar, along with the copy-cat mustangs. The gang was sitting by his old table, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The little punk was sitting on the far side of the table, on the back of the bench, and therefore situated higher than the rest of the crew. Billy was sitting next to Joe, and Heco was closest to Bones, who was standing at the head of the table, gesturing wildly in jabbed motions. Seemed like Darley Sr. wasn't exactly in a good mood.

He almost laughed out loud at the expression on the punks face when he spotted him. Bones noticed Joey's change in attitude and made to turn around, but with two quick steps Nick had his hands clamped down on the flobby shoulders, holding him in place.

"Long time no see, Bradley." He hissed, a hint of the Boston Irish brogue seeping through.

Bones stiffened.

~*~

Billy 's eyes flickered from his father's frozen face, to the one standing just behind him. The man had changed in twenty years, but Billy could recognise him. Nicholai Hume. A…friend….of his fathers.

"Nicholai – what a surprise." Bones said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I'll bet." Nick replied darkly, flexing his fingers. "I think you know why I'm here."

"I have a hunch."

"Do you really?"

"Your boy – Brendan, was it?"

"Yes." Nick hissed, "Brendan." He looked into Joey's eyes, seeing the dark green eyed youth pale in unease. Billy straightened his back, leaning onto the table, cutting off Nick's view of Joey. Nick smirked at Billy 's protectiveness of the boy. "I hope you understand, that your…fuck-up needs some reimbursement."

"Of course – I cannot imagine what amount of money –" Bones started to say.

Nick ignored him, "I was thinking of something a bit more close to home." He cocked his head, "Son for a son, I was thinking." The entire gang stiffened, all of them reaching for their various weapons but halted as they saw Billy's warning glare, "How you chose to cash that dept, is your choice." Nick let his eyes rest on Billy who he knew was smart enough to understand him momentarily.

Bones noticed the look unchanged between them and frowned, also understanding, but not liking it, "Now there must be something else –"

"Either Joey settles his dept…" Nick let it hang.

"Or I do it for him." Billy said firmly. Nick could tell that the younger man was not as confident as he looked.

"Billy –" Bones objected. As much as he ragged down on his boy, there were some things he didn't wish upon him. What Nick wanted wasn't easy to acquire, impossible for most, but within Billy 's grasp.

"No dad." Billy said, "I can do this."

"Someone going to let us in on the deal?" Heco asked, not liking that a deal was being made above their heads.

"No." Billy said firmly, "This one is on me." There was no way he would let Joe settle his dept. Even with the tiny chance that he could, Billy still wouldn't let him.

"Billy – Just tell me what the fuck is going on." Joe pleaded.

"Take the car home." Billy said, ignoring his question, "I'll see you tomorrow kid." He said and kissed Joey's forehead as he placed the keys in the youngers smaller hand and closed his hand around them.

"Billy -" Joey said quietly. Billy just winked at him, giving the kid a bit of confidence.

Nick watched the display of affection with cold eyes, "Let's go." Billy nodded, grabbed his coat and followed Nick out of the bar.

~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; This chapter will have a rating on its own, cause it's not very nice. consider that your warning.

Chapter 2

Billy snorted nervously as he saw the car. "Nice wheels" he commented, "Didn't think you'd keep her."

"Obviously." Nick said and shot a look over at the two mustangs that belonged to the MOD crew, "Get in."

Billy fidgeted in his seat as Nick drove. The very presence of the man unnerved him and it didn't exactly help that he was about as talkative as a stone. It only took a few minutes before they reached the apartment complex where Billy lived, along with Joe.

"How'd you know where I live?"

"I keep updated." He said coldly and stepped out of the car. Billy followed him without a word up to his apartment. He kept his mouth shut tightly as Nick glanced around in disgust at the cheap, but tidy apartment. He was starting to have second thoughts about this. Maybe there was something else he could offer for Joey's life.

"Undress!" Nick ordered tonelessly.

Billy grit his teeth, "Couldn't ask for anything else, uh?" he pulled his sweater over his head, revealing a slim, but fit upper body. Nick let his eyes study every inch of the younger man shamelessly, not caring of the others embarrassment. Billy 's hands hesitated and his belt, then he decided to take the boots first.

"Leave the boots on." Nick said, again, without a trace of emotion. "Anything else you can give me, that will give me what I want, William?" he asked.

"I could pay –"

"No amount of money can give me my son back. Drop 'em" he ordered

"And this will?" Billy snapped.

"No. Would you rather I took your baby-boy for a ride then? Hm? Dumping him in the docks afterward perhaps? Good enough for him?"

Billy 's eyes snapped up to search his face, finding that he was indeed serious. He'd had no doubt about it earlier, but hearing it spoken so blatantly made the danger Joe's life was in so much more real. With shaking hands, he undid his belt, unbuttoned and pulled down the zip.

"Take it all off – boots too." Nick said suddenly, throwing his own leather jacket on the chair. He waited wordlessly as Billy undressed completely, "Get on the bed – on your knees, hands on the wall." He ordered coldly and took off his shirt.

Billy complied, his face set in a cold mask of indifference. On the inside, he was anything but indifferent. His stomach was rolling, part in fear and part in..something else unpleasant. He placed his hands on the wall, wanting to just get in over with.

"Spread you legs." Billy grit his teeth and did as he was told and spread them as far as he could. Nick hummed, "You're pretty limber." He commented and ran his hands over the pale, soft skinned globes of his bum. Billy didn't reply, and was punished with a sharp slap. Billy winched at the sting, "Answer me."

"Yes." He hissed quietly, praying to god that Joe would stay out with the guys a while longer.

"And you're quite the whore, spreading your legs like this…though I suppose it is the price you have to pay for your boy's fuck up."

"Yes." Billy flushed beet red in embarrassment and anger and Nick spread his cheeks. Nick had opened the window, allowing the spring wind sweep into the room. Billy felt in sweep across his skin, giving him goose bumps, and ghost over his hole, the salvia of Nick's tongue, after he licked from the base of his balls to the small of his back, making it very cold. Nick draped himself over Billy 's back, rubbing his cock between his cheeks for good measure.

"You're not going to come before I allow you – if I allow you." Nick hissed, "Your hands will stay above your head at all times – do not ever touch me in any way you can avoid. You will make noise. Your will be loud. You will scream my name. I don't care if you get off, but everyone within hearing range will know that I'm fucking you. Understood?" Nick figured that making Billy be quiet was a punishment, but making him be loud enough for everyone to hear, was a worse one.

Billy glanced at the open window and swallowed tersely. "Yes."

Nick smirked, "Good." He said and pushed himself into Billy 's dry and unprepared body.

It caught Billy by surprise, and he cried out in pain. Nick stilled for a second, before he pulled out and slammed back in. Billy 's whimpered, his eyes watering, "Ow…" it fucking hurt. He could feel Nick smirking at his admission and he shut his eyes. He could feel the rough denim scrape against his skin, adding to the feeling of complete helplessness.

After a few thrusts, the moves became smoother. Billy was pretty sure he had torn, because ache in his belly was growing bolder with each passing movement sliding inside him. His throat was sore from withholding tears and keeping his screams and moans as loud as Nick wanted them and his arms were shaking from supporting his weight, and the force of Nick's thrusts for so long. Suddenly he was empty and despite the intense pain of which accompanied the action of Nick tearing out of him, Billy sobbed with relief.

"We're not done yet." Nick growled and grabbed at his hips with both hands, yanking Billy further down the bed. Billy landed on his belly with a harsh exhale, knocking the breath out of him. "Keep your face on the mattress," Nick ordered. He placed a hand at the small of Billy 's back, pressing down, making his back sway and his bum stick out just a bit more. Besides, it gave him something to hold on to, as the angle exposed the dip of Billy 's waist rather nicely. He pulled Billy back onto his cock harshly, this time, purposefully slamming into his prostate brutally.

The cry that tore from Billy was like music to his ears. Soon enough, the younger man was bucking and panting underneath him like a bitch in heat. Billy was twisting and tearing at the sheets, not knowing if he wanted more or if he wanted to get away from the raging sensations in his body. It was so intense it hurt. He was so sore, he could feel his walls being pulled and yanked at by Nick's cock. It hurt so much, but then he would touch that spot - more like ramming it - and his vision would go white. He didn't know whether to mewl in pleasure or cry in pure horror, pain and embarrassment.

Finally he felt a hot burst in his bellows. Nick stiffed behind him, his fingers sinking deep into his skin, leaving dark pad-shaped bruises and searing hot liquid filling him. A tear slipped down Billy 's cheek as he realised that he was coming as well, harshly, milking Nick's cock for every last drop he had to offer. His cock hadn't touched anything but the cold air. He had come on Nick's cock alone. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the rest of the tears from going any further than the insides of his eyelids.

Nick draped himself on top of him, and sank his teeth into the soft nape of his neck, drawing blood. He sucked on the wound for a second before he swiped it with his tongue and eased out of the shaking body, more for his own comfort than Billy 's.

"I'll be back," He said, "And trust me, until you give me what I want, I will be back often – let your hair grow out. It'll be good to use as leverage when I'm fucking you – and get rid of that beard."

Nick made a face of distaste at the dark red lines on his cock and dried himself off on the sheets, before he went to the bathroom. Billy could hear the shower running, but he could still hardly move.

Billy winched as he moved gingerly, pulling the covers on top of himself, curling into a ball around his pillow gritting his teeth as he bit back a whimper at the ache building in his belly. He squirmed uncomfortably as the still hot seed leaked from him. Tears slipped from his eyes and he dried them away angrily. If he hadn't agreed to let Joe go through with the initiation, this would not have happened. If he hadn't left him there, this would not have happened. If he'd fucking stayed in Detroit this wouldn't have happened. But it did, and now he was paying the price to keep Joey out of harms way. It could have been worse. Hume could have not given him a choice. He could have made him watch as he killed him.

Those thoughts did nothing to quell the ache in his belly at all. He curled up tighter around his pillow, letting the worn cotton soak his tears away.

When Nick left, Billy was asleep.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick got into his car and drove home, passing the two mustang 69's and a silver Cadillac on the way. He smirked as the MOD crew gaped at him as he sped down the road.

He parked his car in a rented garage and walked the few blocks to his office. The lift was a slow one, and not for the first time did Nick feel the palm of his hand tingling, longing for the familiar handle of a gun to lie comfortable against his skin. God, he missed it so bad sometimes...

Pling.

He stepped out on the 15th floor and was immediately accosted by the curious eyes of the people working for him. He knew what they were looking at. In all of his years working at Star Fish Capital, there was not a single day when he had turned up to work in anything but a suit, tie and his hair water combed carefully and now, all of a sudden, he turned up in worn jeans, leather jacket and his hair a complete mess. He was pretty sure that the scent of smoke and sex still clung to him.

"Hey Nick, you're late." Owen greeted.

"No shit." He muttered and snatched the report from Owen's hand, who stood shell shocked. He, as everyone else were used to the mild mannered boss, stopped any listened.

"Nick, are you alright?"

I'm great, Nick thought, I just had what was probably the best fuck since Lucas was concieved – since I got married, and the best part, I will again. "I'm fine." He spoke out loud.

"Uh, okay – about this guy's pension. Do I really have to –"

"Yes. You do really have to."

"Right – to cover our asses, right?"

"No," Nick laughed, "Not to cover our asses. You do it to cover your ass."

"My ass?"

"You don't think anyone is gonna take the blame for your fuck-ups, Owen. Big-bro isn't here to take the fall for you." He muttered, his mind still on how delicious Billy had looked, sweaty, bloody and completely exhausted, out cold curled up in his bed.

"Right, I cover my ass."

Nick looked up and smiled, "Now you're catching on. I was beginning to think you were a lost cause."

Owens brows furrowed in confusion. He was the best worker and the next in line for a promotion.

"You're good at what you do, but you're too nice. 'Nice' will get you far – but not as far as you can go –" Nick's eyes flickered to something behind Owen, "Detective Wallis." He greeted.

Detective Wallis smiled and entered the office. The dark skinned woman was dressed in a dark grey suit. "Nick, I just came to say that that they guy we thought killed your son…well, he got killed last night."

Owen breathed out loudly, "Well, I guess there really is justice in the world uh?"

"Well, really? 'Cause I just talked to him a few hours ago and I'm pretty sure I saw him just fifteen minutes ago. He's probably at work like any normal human being would at –" he glanced at the clock, "- four in the afternoon…damn." He turned to look at the stack of papers on his desk, "Out, both of you. Got work to do." He said and waved them off.

"Oh and Nick, your wife called." Owen said.

"What does she want?" he asked.

"I don't know. I said you weren't in yet."

Nick's face blanked out in annoyance. "Oh great." He murmured, already thinking of a decent cover story. His old life was coming back to him too quickly. "If she calls again, and I'm not here, tell her I'm just busy – in a meeting, having lunch, trying to order a new copy machine, anything at all. Just don't tell her that I'm not here." He snapped, "And then you text – text – me about which ever excuse you came up with.

"Why?" Owen asked.

Nick smiled, "It's a surprise."

Wallis cocked her head, "You're planning a surprise for your wife?"

Nick nodded, "She's had such a tough time lately, with Brendan and all, I just want to see her smile." He said with plastered on puppy eyes; the ultimate weapon of any person up to no good.

Wallis smiled, "Okay, just curious."

...~*~

Joe flung his red leather jacket on the sofa and called for Billy , "Hey! You home?" he didn't receive an answer. He frowned as he saw that Billy's jacket was lying carelessly on a chair. Billy adored that jacket. It was probably older than Joe, but with Billy 's caring, it looked in good shape.

Herein lay the problem; Billy was a tidy person, unlikely as it was. He didn't leave his things lying on chairs. Joe tensed as his senses tingled. Something was wrong. He sneaked up to the door of Billy 's room and peeked in.

Billy was lying curled up in bed, curled around a pillow. He was sleeping naked, the covers twisting around his body. Billy made a sleepy sound and shifted. Joey closed the door with a frown. An odd feeling was twisting in his stomach. Everything was wrong. Clothes were lying in heaps on the floor, and Billy, who usually would occupy the entire bed, was curled up in a corner, naked, when he usually slept in a tee shirt and his sleep pants. Billy 's pillows, more often that not, ended up on the floor, not clutched tightly to his chest.

He shook his head, dismissing the thought. Nothing was wrong. Billy was probably just tired. His attempt at persuading himself failed miserably when his eyes caught the clock on the wall. It was only four o'clock.

~*~..

"Billy? Want something to eat?" Joey asked, knocking on the door to his brother's bedroom later the same evening. He pushed the door open to see Billy rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

Billy twitched as he saw Joey, "Hey," he said.

Joey frowned; that was...tame. "You want something to eat man? We ordered Pizza."

Billy nodded and rubbed his cheek, "Yeah, I'll be out in a second. Just gotta grab a shower."

Joey raised his brows, but didn't argue, "Sure. We'll... keep it warm for you."

Billy just nodded and sighed in relief as Joey closed the door behind him. He grimaced as he stood up, his body sore and stiff. He was glad he had picked an apartment where the bathrooms were adjoined to each bedroom, and not somewhere else in the house, cause he really didn't feel like talking to anyone right at that moment.

Turning on the shower and waiting for the water to heat up, he hoped Joey hadn't seen the blood on the sheets.

~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Joey had seen the blood on the sheets, and it was setting of warning bells in his head.

Heco frowned as he saw the look on Joey's face, "So?"

"He's just gonna grab a shower, then he'll be out." Joey said, trying not to show his worry.

Bodie and Tommy exchanged a look, "A shower?"

"It's what he said -" they heard the shower being turned on, "- and apparently it's what he's doing." he said and sat down. Worry was eating away at him.

~*~

Twenty minutes later Billy came out of his room, steam following him. He was wearing a simple black top and dark jeans and his beard was...gone...

"Dude...why you shave?" Bodie asked.

Billy just shrugged, "Itchy," he replied and grabbed a slice of pizza.

The gang just stared at him as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer. "Are you okay man? You seem a little stiff." Tommy said.

"I'm fine." Billy said causally and leaned against the table, not sitting down as he opened the cap and chugged it down.

The boys shared a look. Normal Billy would have told them to fuck off and mind their own business. Normal Billy wasn't a chugger - he drank things slowly, taking his sweet time just because he could. "Dude, you're not fine. You look like a fucking ghost." Spink said.

"That's because I've got a fucking mother of a headache, and your nagging ain't helping." Billy shot, getting annoyed.

"Why don't you just fucking tell us what Hume wants?" Bodie watched as Billy twitched and knew that he'd hit the head of the nail. "It's all our faults his kid is six foot deep. We should all be paying the price."

"I killed him," Joey said, "Shouldn't it be me?"

Billy laughed hollowly, "Kid, just be glad you're not swimming with half of B-Street right now."

"Billy - who the hell is this guy?"

"Nicholai Hume was...is not someone you fuck with..." Billy said, "I can't fight this guy. He'll take what he wants...and then he'll leave."

"What if he doesn't fucking leave?"

"He will. Unlike the punks we're dealing with, he's old school - he keeps the code and his honour." Billy sighed, "And so do I."

"What if you don't get what he wants?"

"If I can't get it...then I can't. He knows odds but...it's either this or Joey six feet deep and that's not happening."

"So how long you got?" Heco got.

Billy paused, they hadn't really talked about that "A year." he replied finally "If I there is no results within a year, the deal is off."

Heco sat back in shock, "What the hell is it that is gonna take a year to get? Can we help?"

Billy shook his head, "No you can't and I can't tell you."

"Billy -"

"Shut up Joey." Billy snapped, "And fucking enjoy this year."

"Do you think you can do it?" Joey asked fearfully.

"Gee, do you want the encouraging answer, or the honest one?"

"Encouraging one."

"I've done it before."

"The honest one."

Billy sighed harshly and looked away, "I don't know."

"You just have to do your fucking best man." Tommy said, "Give it all you got -"

"It not about me giving all I've fucking got. Either it happens, or it don't - fucking flip of a coin. He could have asked for fucking anything and he would have gotten it - no questions asked but this...this shit is out of my hands..."

The crew were quiet as their leader spoke, none of them having ever heard Billy talk like this. Headstrong, stubborn and confident Billy Darley. It wasn't like Billy to be anything but 100% sure in his own abilities. If he thought something was out of his hands...it really was.

~*~

A/N Now I know this story is a bit of a required taste, but when 267 people read the last chapter, one review (very much appreciated SlytherinQueen020 ) is a lame show of appreciation. I'm going to have to rework my statistic of 1/25 review rate. :P It only takes 5 seconds. And as always, I'm open for suggestions. There is always something I haven't thought of, that you probably have. take care xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weeks later, after others left for the night and Joey went to bed, Billy was staring himself in the mirror, trying to see if he really looked that different.

He didn't look like the tough Gang Lord anymore. He looked ten years younger. He looked tired, pale and his eyes were dull. His body ached, inside and out. His skin was covered in deep bruises and bite marks. There were dark rings around his wrists and he could easily make out the shape of Nick's hands on his hips.

It was the price he had to pay. Sometimes - quite often - Billy felt confused. If it had been anyone but Joey, he would have let Hume take his head over this. This humiliation, the pain, embarrassment...Billy grit his jaw as he felt his throat going sore, a sign of tears.

He was Billy Darley, but his nerves were ripped to shreds and he didn't know how much he could take.

The worst part... Billy looked at his face as his pale skin became flushed. The tip of his nose and his eyes went pink and his lips swelled as the tears slipped down.

The worst part was when Hume made his body enjoy it. When he'd whisper bitter sweet words. When he'd make Billy push back, as if he wanted it. When he made him ride him...

When he asked him if Morzan even had him like this. When he'd fuck him like he was a...whore...and tell him that Morzan should have seen it.

It hurt so bad...when he'd do something that made pleasure rip through his body like a hurricane. When he made him cry and beg for more.

Billy took cool cloth and slipped it between his cheeks. His hiss of pain turned into a sob of frustration and desperate fear. He wouldn't be able to hold up his end of the deal in the shape he was in, but Hume's word was law, and Billy had no say. He's just have to deal.

He sank down on the floor, a towel clutched to his chest, breathing heavily in physical and emotional exhaustion. But it would be better now. Hume was going away for a while. Work stuff. That would give him enough time to heal.

~*~

Hannah watched in desperation as her husband once again just snatched a sandwich from the breakfast table and walked out the door. A lot had changed since the few months from the trail. He looked different, he walked differently, and he talked differently. His touches weren't gentle anymore. He didn't kiss her cheek goodnight. His eyes were cold when he smiled, yet, in a way they seemed livelier. There was a bounce to his steps, a swagger that screamed of confidence. The way he dressed was…darker.

He had lost weigh, but his body was also harder, as if he had gained muscles. It was like he had picked up exercising, but he wasn't eating enough either. She'd think things weren't quite right at work, but it was going better than ever. Nick had just closed a massive international deal abroad, got a promotion and an insane addition to his pay-check.

Her lower lip trembled as she sat down by the breakfast table. She sniffed and rubbed her nose, hearing Lucas coming down the stairs.

"Where is dad?" Lucas asked as he came into the kitchen.

"He's left for work, honey. You just missed him." she said and picked up her cup of coffee.

"Already?"

"Yes."

"He said he was coming to my soccer game this afternoon –"

"That's probably why he left early honey."

Lucas just hummed and sat down, "Does dad seem different to you. I mean…Brendan is gone but….I feel like he's changed." He shrugged, "It's probably nothing."

Hannah shook her head, "It's not nothing." She said, "You're right. He has changed, but not the way you think." She said, "When I met your father –"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You got this weird dreamy look on your face."

Hannah blushed, "Oh shush Lucas! When I met you father, he was very different from the Nick Hume you know." She shook her head. "He grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, and it showed. I was nineteen and he was twenty-six. The very fist memory I have of him was when he and his boys – his crew –" she waggled her brows, "Came tearing down the road in his black custom Mustang –"

"No way!" Lucas gaped.

"-with electric green tribal patterns. His hair was a complete mess! He looked like he just got out of bed any time of day!" Hannah giggled, "He even had a goatee!" she sighed sadly, wondering if she was starting to loose him.

"You're lying!" Lucas laughed.

"Oh no." she shook her head, "I promise you, I'm not. He wore biker boots, leather jacket and he smoked like a chimney and I swear, he never went a day without his usual triple shot of whiskey. My parents hated him – with a passion."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He was a rogue. An adrenaline junkie. When he walked into a room, he did it as if he owned it. His tongue was as sharp as a razor blade…oh if you thought Brendan was bad…" Hannah trailed off, chuckling.

"So what happened?" Lucas asked.

Hannah looked up at him, "about the time when I met him, his best friend had just been killed. Murdered. Morzan was his brother in all but blood… when Morzan died, I think he felt like he needed to do something with his life – something sensible. Oh, Morzan was in the middle of a divorce, and his lover was expecting a child…Nick never told me anything else, but I think that Morzan's lover was very young compared to himself. He was married and already had a son about five years old at that time. Nick didn't want to end up like that, keep living the life he had uptil then and end up in a river somewhere with a bullet in his chest. He wanted to see his children grow up." She sighed sadly, "We've been so happy these twenty years…I think that Brendan dying triggered the same reaction in him, only in the reverse; life is too short, and he needs to live it. I just hope he regains his senses in time."

"So dad is being young again?"

"Yeah, something like that." Hannah said, a weak smile on her face. Despite the calming words to her son, she was anything but amused. She was a smart woman, and she knew that she didn't know a tenth of a tenth of the shit that Nick had been up to before he met her. She was scared that he would return to what he had been. She had no doubt that Nick had killed people; killed people without a second of thought. He had been a wild panther on a leech. He had been a demon compared to that animal that killed their son.

Brendan had calmed Nick down significantly, but it was Lucas who really did the trick. She wanted another child desperately, but she couldn't. After Lucas, she was barren. She had come to terms with that it was her punishment from God, for what she did. With a shaking hand, she called Amy, her best friend, hoping to clear her head.

~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick drove the family car into the garage at work and jumped into his baby, his darling, his Mustag, as he drove directly to Stokley Hall. During the past months he felt lighter than he ever had. It probably had something to do with the weight he had lost. The missed dinners, and extra exercise made him feel stronger. Hell, as an insurer, he knew damned well that the ideal portion of food for an average adult, was that of today's children portion. He wouldn't starve without eating a dinner that weighed as much as he did every afternoon.

He tapped his fingers in time with the music blaring out of the speakers. He didn't think his wife was too worried about him. After all, he was feeling better than ever. The hazy fog that had surrounded his head the past years had disappeared. It was like every sound had amplified and every colour become more intense. Every taste exploded on his tongue and every touch set his skin on fire.

When he arrived, he bounded up the stairs with an energy he was sure he didn't have two months ago. Billy knew he was coming, so he didn't bother to knock. He couldn't count how many times he'd had the younger man panting beneath him, but it was just becoming more and more rewarding. Sure, it had been fun having Billy on all fours, simply being loud because he told him to, but as the time passed, he found that he enjoyed torturing him in a different way. He'd studied and memorised ever crook and nook of his body, knowing exactly which buttons to push. Having Billy sweating and panting beneath him, trying to be quiet, but still being loud must have been the most fun Nick had in a long time.

Though, recently his favourite pastime had become to watch him come. It was a time consuming and absurd hobby, but a very satisfying one.

"Morning." He greeted as he entered, seeing Billy half dressed by the kitchen counter. He put each of his arms on either side of him, trapping him against the counter, "I don't know why you even bother to get up." He murmured and lashed onto his neck.

Billy grunted as he felt teeth sink into his skin, "Because it gives me a sense of normality to get up at the same time as Joe and see him off."

"And doesn't he think it's weird that you stay in?" his hands slipped beneath the hem of the jeans.

"He thinks Bones got me doing stuff."

"Really?" Nick asked uninterested and flicked open the buttons of the younger mans jeans.

"Rea- ally," Billy 's breath caught as a calloused hand wrapped around his cock.

Billy didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't supposed to enjoy this. He was not supposed to get half hard just because the man came into the room. The past months had been...surreal. He'd spend more time on his back than on his feet. He was angry, embarrassed and humiliated because of it, but he was doing it for Joey. He hated it even more when he made him feel good - physically.

Nick seemed to know how much it hurt his pride when he made him feel good, so he did it all the time. But for his own health sake, he supposed it was better this way. He'd hurt him less and less as each time passed and he'd just healed from the last time. It wouldn't be easy to hide if he was constantly torn and bleeding, which was also why he'd...gotten ready for Nick dropping by, knowing the older man didn't really care.

Without a word he let Nick yank down his jeans and push him down on the kitchen counter. The strong fingers slipped easily through his thick and silky short blonde hair. "hmm, your hair had gotten longer." Nick commented as he undid his zipper and tugged his boxers down just enough to let his cock out. "I like it. And –" the head of his cock rubbed the slick entrance, "You're all ready for me." He moaned as he sank deep into the tight heat.

Billy's lips curled, biting back a disgusted snarl and clutched the counter tightly as he was filled, Nick's cock crashing head to head with his prostate - oh God he wanted to moan – oh, he wanted to scream, but Nick had said he didn't have to anymore, but – to his embarrassment – he did anyway. "Nick – " he gasped.

"Hmmm." Nick just hummed as he worked himself deeper, rubbing the shallows of Billy 's hips firmly, knowing they were sweet spots for the younger man. With a smirk he rolled his hips, making Billy hiss in surprise, his hands scrambling for purchase, finding none but the edge on the other side. Oh it was so good. Nick twisted his hips again, and Billy mewled, much to his own horror, in pure delight.

He felt his high starting to build, and pushed back for more and deeper. Nick complied and slammed into him hard. Billy 's eyes nearly crossed as he came; the mix of pain from the sudden penetration and pleasure from the violent treatment of his prostate. Nick growled as Billy convulsed, his creamy come splattering the counter. Nick snarled in effort to hold back. He was not going to come yet.

When Billy 's senses returned to him, he could still feel the rock hard erection lodged deeply and firmly in him, his inner walls twitching from time to time. Billy groaned and let his face fall to the counter. Frustration and little fear of what to come. It was going to be one of _those_ days.

~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Billy couldn't move a single muscle. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, he just couldn't fucking move. Maybe it had something with the 80+ kilo's of pure muscle lying on his back, or maybe it had something to do with the twenty-something times he had come...or...he'd lost count. Nick had arrived at seven in the morning, then left to drop by work around nine, the come back around two, giving Billy a few hours of dead sleep not even Axl Rose could wake him from, and now it was a little past five o'clock.

Oh no, Billy couldn't lift a finger to save his life. It should be humanly impossible to come that many times. Though, when that theory was tested, they also stated that men could only come once ever hour. Of course, that was probably in consideration of that the test subjects had partners that gave a shit about their needs. Those probably stopped after two or three, considering themselves happy. He had figured Nick out.

Obviously, Nick didn't give a shit about what Billy wanted. He just wanted to watch him come. That was Nick's kink. It didn't matter if he came on his cock, his hands or both; Nick just wanted to watch him come. Fucking weird. And fucking exhausting. He was dead on his feet after the fifth – or maybe sixth – time, and just wanted to sleep, but then Nick wasn't done. By the time Nick was satisfied, Billy 's entire body was aching, raw and swollen, and just for the record; Billy was in great shape. No, Nick had to tease him - force him - to completion again, and again and again, until it fucking hurt and long after he didn't have a drop to spill – and then a few more times.

"You have to go." Billy mumbled sleepily. He tried to ignore the cock rubbing against his swollen and aching hole, the veins catching on the sore and oversensitive puckered skin.

Nick just arched a brow and lifted his head from where it was rested between Billy 's shoulder blades. "Ordering me around now are you?" he mumbled and slid smoothly through the tender rings of his body.

Billy just tensed and exhaled sharply as Nick bottomed out, rocking his body. "Lucas' soccer game." Billy whispered, not having the energy to speak any louder. Though, he supposed it was a good thing that Nick had thawed towards him a tiny miniscule bit, and reached an understanding. Dealing with the aftermath of being fucked dry was not a pleasant affair to deal with.

"Ah. Damn. Forgot about that." Nick cursed and pushed himself up, slipping out of Billy, a trail of come tagging along. Nick grinned and dipped his two middle fingers into the hole, slipping easily past the soft ring of muscles.

"Ngh!" Billy twitched slightly as Nick dipped his fingers deeper and rubbed the callous pad of his finger firmly on the sore and battered sweet spot.

Billy 's sore body quivered under the direct attack on his most vulnerable spot. Suddenly he felt an odd, but disturbingly familiar feeling roll in his stomach and rise in his throat. "Oh fuck!" he whined and somehow managed to kick Nick off of him. He fell with a thump on the floor before he scrambled to his feet and sprinted to the bathroom.

Nick, who had fallen flat on his back shook his head and followed at a more leisured pace. In the bathroom, Billy was holding on to the toilet bowl, his hands shaking. "Fucking hell!" he gasped. Nick winched as Billy tensed and choked. Nick snatched a small washcloth from the drawer and soaked it in warm water.

"Brilliant fucking timing..." Nick muttered and wiped the sweat on Billy 's neck and temple. Billy sighed and tried to push away, his stomach slowly calming down. Nick wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his feet and leaned him against the sink. "Get in the shower." Nick ordered. Billy just huffed, but complied. He really did need a shower.

Overlooking the fact that he could barely stand on his feet, and even then had to lean on the wall to keep up, the shower made him feel a little bit better. Having dried off, his hair still a bit damp, and coming into his bedroom and seeing that the sheets on his bed were changed to clean ones made him feel even better, if not even more desperate to burrow under the covers and never come back out.

He put on a tee and a pair of thin cotton pants and crawled into bed, pulling the covers around him.

There was no 'thanks for changing the sheets' or 'it was the least I could do' – it just was. He fell asleep to the sound of the shower running, a strange feeling of rightness…the way it was…it just was. Acceptance. It would soon be over. 

* * *

><p>~*~<p>

Nick cursed and held the cigarette tight between his lips as he accelerated and kicked the pedal down as he ripped through the streets of Boston. He didn't know why he had changed the sheets. They were filthy, but that didn't mean Darley couldn't change them himself. But the boy was dead on his feet - Nick shook his head; he didn't need to make excuses.

He glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard; did he have time to change his car? Left or right. Nick cursed again and took to the right towards St. Bartholomew's, the engine roaring. Lucas would just have to keep his mouth shut. A few minutes later he pulled in on the parking lot, attracting the attention of…well, everyone. The engine gave a soft purr as Nick turned it off and stepped out of the car. He exhaled the last of the much-needed nicotine and dropped it to the pavement.

The soccer field was just nest to the parking lot, so he could see that the game hadn't started yet. Thank god. Hannah would have had his head if he were late – not that she ever bothered to drag her ass to these things. Nick stopped short, thinking about the thought that had just run through his head. Since when did he bad-mouth – even just in his thoughts – his wife? Nick shook his head and sprang up the stairs to the stands. He spotted Lucas quite easily, in his red jersey and black shorts, as opposed to the yellow and black of the other team.

He waved to his son, and received an urgent wave back.

"Come down." Lucas yelled to him.

Nick sighed and stood up. Instead of heading down the stair again, and walking all the way around and through the changing rooms to get to the field, he climbed the three-meter tall fence with ease and dropped down, landing soundlessly on the grass. He had spent his youth climbing fences, avoiding house alarms and stealing stuff, it was a given that some stealth had stayed with him. Of course it had come in handy later on as well.

"You're in pretty good shape, Mr. Hume." The assistant coach, a woman in her early twenties commented, "Nice car too. Entering your midlife crisis?" she chuckled, looking him up and down, taking in the jeans and leather jacket.

Nick just laughed and patted her shoulder, "I've had that car longer than you've been alive sweetheart." He said and a charming half-smile. Lucas looked oddly at his dad, when the assistant coach blushed beetle red.

"I didn't know you were a smoker either…seems there are a lot of things we don't know about you." She replied.

"You smoke?" Lucas asked stunned, "After that lecture you let mom give me when she caught Brendan smoking."

"You do as I say, Lucas, not as I do."

"That's hypocrisy!"

"That's parenting for ya." Nick muttered and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Who are you playing against?"

"That would be the Panthers." Coach Richards said. "We almost thought you wouldn't show up. Most meet up half an hour before the game."

"Got stuck –" with Billy 's morning sickness " –in traffic" he lied smoothly. "It's rush hour; most want to get home, y'know." Nick shrugged.

"Right, Nick the thing is, both the teams are missing a player of the basic team, so we made a deal of that each of the teams can have a parent playing as well."

Oh no.

"We decided on you – considering –" he nodded up towards the stands filled with soccer moms – in high heels, "- impractical footwear." He nodded towards Nick's boots, "I figure those are a bit heavy, but you'll manage better than any of them."

Nick groaned, "Is this why you didn't ask you mother?"

"I did ask." Lucas muttered.

"I haven't played –" in twenty years.

"You'll be fine."

"But I -" didn't exactly play clean; imagine a band of hardened criminals, Gang Lords and hit-men getting together for a game. They had gotten more injuries in the name of soccer than when the wars were raging.

"Here's your shirt." Nick grabbed the red shirt flying through the air.

"Don't worry Mr. Hume, you'll be fine. They're just kids." Christina, the assistant coach said and patted his shoulder.

Nick sighed loudly and took off his jacket and laid it on the wooden bench.

"I'm sorry dad, I-"

Nick snorted, "Nothing to be sorry about kiddo. I'm sure I can get the green stuff off my boots eventually."

Lucas laughed, "I'm sure your boots will be fine, dad."

Nick grinned and ruffled his son's hair. "Well, I hope so. I haven't played soccer in years." He said as he took off his sweater, "maybe I haven't lost my touch."

"Mom said you didn't play soccer!"

Nick snorted, "You mom used to cover her eyes with her hands and squeal when me and the boys played soccer. Said we were a bunch of brutes who enjoyed hurting each other."

"Were you?" Lucas asked deadpanned.

"Yep." Nick took off his tee-shit and stood with a bare upper body in the shining sun while he fiddled with the slippery jersey. "Damn, this thing's got to be made of oil." He muttered, not noticing the stared of the people around him. Lucas tried not to stare, but the tribal tattoos, various painful looking scars and the ripple of well defined muscled was kind of eye catching. What he did notice was his name inked permanently into his fathers skin above his heart. More importantly, Brendan's name was not there. He also noticed that every eye on the stands was fastened on his dad's back.

"Uh, dad. They're kinda staring at you." He muttered and rubbed his neck.

Nick turned around and glanced up at the crowd of parents from the christian school his son was enrolled at. There were surprisingly a lot of people there. "Uh."

Lucas received an eyeful of why people were staring before the shiny red fabric covered the artwork. He doubted that it had anything to do with the 'No Mercy' tattooed across his shoulder blades or the hypnotizing patterns that snaked across his skin. Lucas swallowed, knowing why he had never seen his dad without a shirt before. He glanced over at Robin, who had been bragging about his dad's crucifix tattoo for years. The other boy was staring at him, Lucas just shrugged.

Nick laid his arm on Lucas' shoulder, "You ready?" he asked lightly.

Lucas curled into his father side, taking in the strong scent of him; a mix of whiskey, cigarettes and sex - but Lucas being fourteen, he didn't recognise two out of the three.

"I'm glad you're here." He said.

Nick grinned, "Me too."

~*~

* * *

><p>AN; i know this seems like a bit of a filler, but father and son needs some bonding time! what do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Billy! Get out of bed." Bones hollered as he saw that Billy was fast asleep, curled up like a child. Bones frowned when Billy didn't sky-rocket out of bed like he usually did when he called him. He waddled over to the bed and ruffled his son's short hair, "You awake Billy-boy?" he huffed roughly.

Bleary and unfocused sea-green eyes opened, "Papa?" he slurred and pushed himself up a bit, only to curl back up with an exhausted whimper.

Bones' brows flew to his hairline. Billy hadn't called him Papa for over twenty years. He shifted on his feet, not really knowing what to do. Sure, Billy always called him 'dad' to his face, but ever since their falling out, he had always spoken about him as 'Bones', as if he wasn't family.

Billy had fallen asleep again. Bones shook his head and went into the kitchen, seeing the remains of an uneaten breakfast. Bones cursed; the boy probably hadn't eaten all day. It took him a full fifteen minutes to dish up tomato soup with macaroni. He poured it into a bowl and put the rest in the fridge for Joey. He noticed that the fridge was pretty much full of healthy food, vitamins and other things he hadn't seen since Joey was a baby and Billy would force it down his throat.

He brought the bowl into the bedroom, ruffling Billy's hair again, holding the bowl of hot soup close to his nose, "You need some nutrition in that skinny body of yours Billy." Billy cracked an eye open, looking slightly perkier than before. "Eat up boy, you look like the wind could knock you over."

"Hm, thanks." He said and accepted the bowl.

"How are you feeling boy?" Bones asked gruffly and sat down on the bed. His eyes raking over his son, seeing the yellow shapes of fingerprints, purple and green for the newer ones.

Billy halted slightly in his movement before he answered, "Exhausted," he replied honestly.

"I noticed – so is everyone else. You gotta take care of yourself Billy." Bones said and glanced over his glasses.

"I'm trying."

"I know you are…" Bones sighed, "Any results yet?" he asked.

Billy sniffed and looked away, "Yeah…" His chest tightened.

Bones nodded and sighed as he saw the embarrassed flush creeping into his son's cheeks , his feelings conflicted, "You just remember, when it gets tough, that you're doing it for Joey."

"I'll remember dad," Billy said firmly, "I suffered though nine hours of labour for him. I'm sure as hell not just gonna let him die, even if I have to go through nine more."

"Right," Bones said and stood up, "- get some sleep boy."

* * *

><p>Nick caught the ball with his knee and spun around, avoiding the other dad easily as he dribbled the ball like a pro and then passed the ball to one of the players. Suddenly he heard the whistle cut through the air. Nick turned to see one of the Panthers on the ground clutching his his leg. Nick jogged over to see what the commotion was all about.<p>

"He kicked me!" the kid cried.

"Where did he kick you?" The coach asked, "Where does it hurt?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "He's kinda holding onto his leg, isn't he?" he said, stating the obvious.

The coach shot him a dirty look, "Let go of your leg so I can have a look at it."

The boy let go of his leg and dried his wet cheek. Nick snorted, "He's faking." he stated.

The referee glanced at him, "How can you tell?"

Nick turned to him, "Well, firstly, no fourteen year old is strong enough, to kick hard enough to hurt someone who is wearing a leg-protector," he said pointing at the boy's leg, "Secondly," he tapped his foot gently against the referee's leg, and then pointed at him, "Your leg is dirty."

"And?" The referee asked, not seeing the point, but annoyed at Nick for dirtying his socks.

"The pitch is a mud hole, and his leg, where he claims to have been kicked, is clean." Nick said, "It's obvious that no boot ever touched that leg, so either he tripped, or he's faking."

The coach just shook his head, "Let's take five minutes." he said and walked away.

Lucas came over to Nick, who wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulders and gave him a brief hug before he ran off with his team mates.

"I thought you said you hadn't played before." The assistant coach said,

"No one let me finish - I haven't played in twenty years." Nick replied, "Used to play with my friends after work."

"Why'd you stop?"

Nick shrugged, "Hard playing ball with dead people." he said and walked away.

* * *

><p>AN; so what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N So Nick is wondering if he should come clean with his son...

Chapter 9

"Wow. Y'know, I didn't believe mom when she said you had a mustang." Lucas said and ran his hands over the dashboard as they drove. They had stopped by a Thai restaurant and bought some takeout to bring home.

"Well, don't tell your mother I didn't sell it." Nick muttered as the engine roared to life. He ran a hand through his hair

Lucas' eyes widened, "She thinks you sold it?" he gaped.

"Uh uh."

"But….why?"

"She wanted a house, 2.5 kids and a dog – and a fucking space wagon – that thing is a nightmare to drive. It's like going from a motorbike to a tricycle." He said and turned off the main road.

"Really – where are we going?" he asked in confusion as all he could see ahead were trees.

"Just want to show you something – she thought I had to sell the car to pay for the house and mortgage."

"But you didn't?"

"We don't have a mortgage, Lucas – not that she knows that."

"Uh, why?"

"Because your mother was a spoiled brat back in the day – couldn't even boil pasta – I swear that woman could burn water. C'mon Lucas – if she spends as much as she does now on things we don't need – new curtains every other month, new carpets every year to match the seasons – y'know, she swaps the entire load of kitchen equipment every other year, how much do you think she would burn knowing I can afford it, hm?"

"No way! What's the point in that?"

"She does. And there isn't. She's grown up thinking money grows on the trees in the garden – not to bad-mouth you mother, because I love her to pieces, but she doesn't know the worth of money –she's a dean of a christian junior high school for fuck's sake. Setting a good example for the community my ass – and you don't need to go to that voluntary work she signed you up for – blame it on trauma or something like that." Nick pulled the car up. He snatched the bag of food and got out. Lucas followed him, and jumped up on the hood of the car next to him.

"Wow." He said when he looked at the view of the city lights.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Nick asked and handed Lucas a paper bowl of wok – noodles, rice, vegetables and fried beef in chilli sauce, and they ate in silence.

"Dad, can I ask a question?" Lucas asked.

"Shoot." Nick said and sank his teeth into a spicy bite of beef.

"Are you cheating on mom?" he asked bluntly.

Nick stiffened for a second before he shook his head, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting weird." Lucas said deadpanned.

"No, I've always been acting the way Hannah expected me to, because I didn't really give a fuck about what I wore or how I talked as long as I got to see you every day, growing up."

"So you're not fucking someone else than mom." Lucas winched at his own choice of words.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Lucas, I love you mother to pieces. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her –"

"Except sell your car." Lucas butted in with a wry smile.

" –except selling my car, and staying celibate." Nick specified, "Y'know, when she was nineteen, she actually told me that the angels cry and puppies die when you jack off. I swear, I laughed so hard, it actually made up for all of the years of Sunday-School I suffered through."

Lucas just shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm very serious. We've been married for twenty years, and she still goes to bed fully dressed."

"But you didn't answer the question – and I didn't need to know that."

"Yeah." Nick said, "I'm fucking other people than your mother."

"How long?"

"The last one?"

"There are more?"

"Take you pick."

"Do I have siblings?" he snarked.

"You might soon." Nick replied calmly.

"Of fuck."

"Indeed."

"The last one. How long?"

"A month…and a half." Nick glanced at Lucas "Bit more than two." he admitted. Actually it was closer to three...

"Just two months?" Lucas asked, "No more?"

Nick glanced over at his son who was staring up at the stars, "Didn't say it was over did I?"

Lucas let his head fall to the side and gazed at him, "You're still fucking some other broad?"

"Guy – I'm bi." Lucas didn't answer for a while and Nick started to wonder if he chocked on something, "Guess Hannah left that out when she told you of my 'wild' youth."

"You could say that." Lucas admitted, "So I supposed this would be a good time to tell you I'm gay."

Nick arched a brow; he hadn't expected that, "Yeah, I suppose." He moved slightly. "Got a boyfriend?" he asked, trying to steer away from the previous subject.

"Yeah. His name is Derek."

"How old is he?"

Lucas bit his lip, "Nineteen."

Nick scowled, "I'd say he was too old but I'm not really one to talk" he muttered, "Just use a condom, okay."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"He's clean – and…"

"That's not really what I'm worried about, Lucas." Nick scolded.

"What, it's not like I can get pregnant-"

"Sometimes I regret sending you to a Christian school – Lucas, I really thought we didn't need to have this talk, but apparently we do; some men can get pregnant. Everyone are checked when they're sixteen – ignoring the fact that many are sexually active before that – and about one out of ten-thousand have the gene."

Lucas frowned and studied his father, "You said I might soon have siblings."

Fuck. "Uh, Billy might be pregnant."

"So his name is Billy …do you love him?"

Nick snorted, "No," he quirked a lip, "There is a difference between love and sex, Lucas."

"Does he love you?"

"He probably hates my guts right now." Nick chuckled.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Morning sickness kicked in just as I was supposed to leave, dead to the world when I left – why I was late – sorry."

"That's okay. At least you have a good reason…" It wasn't like his mom ever showed up, "Don't you feel bad about cheating?"

Nick chewed on his lip as he pondered, "No….not really, no," he said, "I don't really think of it as cheating..."

"Why not?" Lucas sat up in frustration, "You're fucking some guy behind mom's back! How is that not cheating?"

"Any sexual relationship we had is pretty much dead –" Lucas made a face, not wanting to think about his parents in a sexual context at all, "- been for years - and I'm confident when I say it's not my fault. When I have a headache, I take an aspirin and get on with my day. I can't cheat on something that doesn't exist. Luce, sex and love is not the same things!" he sighed loudly, "I don't love Billy; it's just sex; a means to an end. If I loved him, then it would be cheating, because then I would be betraying something that was exclusively Hannah's…. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't understand it. Numb, I guess." Lucas shrugged. "Are you and mom breaking up?"

"No." Nick said firmly, "We're not breaking up. We might if she found out, but she always was a drama queen…" Lucas looked at him oddly, "What?"

"It's just so weird hearing you do anything but worship the ground she walks on."

Nick laughed, "Then you better get used to it…I'm just being honest Lucas. You know I love her, but she's not perfect…neither am I. The difference is that I never claimed to be." He said and laid back, his arms folded underneath his head.

~*~

A/N; so what do you think? as always, open to suggestions! in what direction do you want Nick and Billy's relationship to take? Good? Or Bad?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I know you're being rough with my boy Nicholai," Bones said calmly, having called Nick to have a chat, "I know Joey screwed up, but Billy is paying the price willingly. I'm not telling you to be all vanilla, but he is exhausted. He can hardly keep his eyes open – let alone walk as far as the entrance door and he's got bruises– do you see where I'm going with this?" he asked sternly.

"Don't worry about Billy," Nick said calmly, leaning on the wall "I want the kid to be as healthy as possible. I'll take care of him."

"You'll take care of him?" Bones asked, "I've heard that before and you know how Morzan ended up."

Nick narrowed his eyes at the mention of his best friend, "If I die, I'll die. Not much I can do about it – but I've made arrangements…"

"Arrangements…." Bones echoed, "As long as you promise –"

"I do."

"He aint' a fuck-toy Nicholai! He's my boy –" Bones stopped short as he heard Joey entering the building. Joey was the only one who showed up at the Body Shop at this time of day.

"Dad?" Joey came into view.

"I'll talk to you later Nicholai, if you please." Bones said politely. Nick nodded and pushed himself off of the wall and walked out with out sparing Joey a glance.

Joey frowned, "What was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry your head about, boy." Bones said.

"Okay…I wanted to talk about Billy …I'm worried about him – we all are."

"You needn't worry about him. Billy is a big boy. He can handle himself adequately."

"I know - that's what you keep telling me...but…he sick, dad – really sick. He can hardly –"

"Billy will be fine!" Bones said sternly.

"Fuck dad!" Joey snapped, "Billy is not fine. He's throwing up, he can't keep awake for more than a few hours and you tell me he'll be fine?" he kicked the wall in frustration, Bones rolling his eyes. "The guys thinks he's dying for fucks sake!" he sniffed and flicked his nose, and for a brief second, Bones saw a young Billy standing in front of him. "What is Hume doing to him dad? Tell me." He pleaded. "What does he want from him?" Bones turned away and sighed deeply, rubbing his face with his hands, "Dad?"

"Don't call me that, boy. I'm not your father." Bones said roughly.

Joey stepped back, both hurt and surprised by the words, "Damn, it never seemed like you cared much for us, but I didn't think you'd –"

Bones shook his head, "Billy made me sign the papers stating that I was you father…so they wouldn't take you away from him."

Joe fidgeted, "Da – I mean….what? So you just found me?"

Bones snorted, "Oh no. You're Billy 's boy." He said and opened the safe holding the firearms. Then he pulled the walls away to reveal another door, and typed in a long row of numbers.

"So Billy is like my father? How does that work? Wouldn't he be like…ten?" Joey was still too shocked to fully understand what Bones was saying.

"Father, mother, whatever they call it these days." Bones pulled open the door, "C'mon." he said and walked into the small room.

Joey frowned. What the hell did he mean by that? "What is this place?" He asked curiously as he ducked though the doorway.

"Billy 's spent most of his days, in here when he was little. Sit down." He said and pulled forth an old dusty photo album.

Joe snorted, "Never thought you were the type to keep photos." He said.

"I'm not, but your grandmother was. Somehow it stuck for a while." He said and opened the album.

Joey chuckled at the sight of baby Billy looking up at the camera with curious glee with a pacifier still in his mouth. A woman with wild blonde hair was sitting on the floor next to him. "That Evelyn?" he asked,

"Aye, that's her." he said and flipped the page. They looked through three albums before a face Joey didn't recognize showed on the page.

"Who is that?" He asked and pointed at the picture of the man with dark brown, almost black hair and deep green eyes.

"That is Morzan." Bones said with a sad sigh. "He was Billy 's boyfriend – your father."

"But I though Billy –"

"Billy was just fifteen when he had you. Morzan was…he died a few months before you were born." Bones shook his head, "I've never seen Billy like that, not before, and not after, and I sure as hell hope I never do again." He pointed at a picture, "That is what I want to remember." It was Billy sitting in Morzans lap, a wide smile on his face. Morzans hands were spread on Billy 's tummy and his nose buried in his neck.

Joey cocked his head, Billy looked like he was glowing of pure joy, and his bronzed honey blonde hair tumbling down his shoulders in shiny and wavy locks.

"Why is he so happy?"

Bones snorted, "Morzan didn't react as badly as Billy thought about your impending arrival."

"Why would he react badly?" Joey asked, a flicker of insecurity in his eyes. Hadn't they wanted him?

"Billy was ten-and-some years younger than you are now." Bones said, "Not to mention that Morzan was already married." He shook his head and sighed, "It was doomed from the very beginning but I never thought it would end the way it did."

Joey frowned, "How did it end?"

"Better ask Billy about that. Isn't my story to tell." He said and handed the heavy leather bound album over to Joey, "You keep that, and lord help you if you don't bring it back to me in one piece." Bones warned, "There is a reason for these being locked in a safe, inside a safe, with a double coded door."

When Joe once against stood outside the body shop, he stopped and stared at the photo album in his hands. Who would have thought that Bones' most precious possessions were memories.

* * *

><p>AN really sorry for the long absence folks! real life intervened!


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"We never talk anymore!" Hannah yelled at Nick, so frustrated she was almost crying. Nick had just gotten back from his talk with Bones and was in no mood to fight with his wife.

"We're talking now." Nick said calmly and rested his hands on his hips.

"No, now we're yelling!" Hannah yelled.

"You're yelling." Nick corrected.

Lucas was sitting on the stairs, watching them silently, knees hugged to his chest.

"We shouldn't argue in front of Lucas –" she said, gesturing to the teenager who was peeking at them from between the railings of the staris.

"Why not? It's not like he can't hear you from upstairs."

"Us, you mean?"

"Nope, you. You're the one that's yelling." Nick replied. He knew his calm tone only pissed Hannah off, but he didn't really care.

"Because you're pissing me off! I cant take this anymore Nick! You leave before I get up. I can't reach you at work, you phone is off, you don't come home for dinner, you stay out really late with Lucas doing god knows what -"

"We only went for a drive –"

" –dangerous –"

" - stopping at the –"

" – and what happened last time you stopped somewhere, uh Nick? My son had his throat slit because you decided to have a stop in the middle of nowhere!"

Nick's eyes darkened and the bored expression was replaced with one of fury.

Lucas' eyes flickered warily between his parents, sitting back marginally. That had been a low blow. "I think I'll go upstairs…" he said quietly and went upstairs.

"Lucas –" Hannah tried.

Lucas ignored her and sprinted up the stairs and to his room, slamming the door shut. A few seconds later, he could practically feel the house shaking as the yelling reached a whole new level of sonic power. His father should have been a rock star with that voice. It shot through the walls like they weren't even there. His mothers, as well, was like a laser through his head. He hid his head underneath his pillow, just wanting it to stop.

Nearly half an hour had passed when it ended with the deafening thunder of the door nearly being slammed off its hinges.

* * *

><p>Billy woke up to the quiet sound of his bedroom door opening. He stiffened, cursing himself for not having his gun near by. His senses had been dulled so thoroughly that he forgot to do things that had become a habit a two decades ago. He heard the quiet rustling of clothes as they were taken off. Frowning, he rolled over to see who was coming. It had been a long time since Joe was so drunk he crawled into bed with him, then again, he could tell that not knowing what Hume wanted from him was bearing it's toll on the boy.<p>

"Go back to sleep Billy."

Billy relaxed; it was only Nick. While Nick wasn't an immediate danger to his health, he was curious as of why he was there. He could trust a sober Nick – to a certain degree, but a drunk Nick was not something he wanted to deal with when he was still half asleep. "Wha' you doin' here?" he slurred sleepily not having the energy to be worried.

Nick just huffed and pushed the covers away, slipping underneath them. Billy shivered slightly as the cold air hit him. Nick slid in against his back, pulling the younger man against him. Billy was puzzled, but didn't object. At the end of the day, Nick got what he wanted – and Billy was cold anyway, so a little shared body heat was only to his advantage.

"Go back to sleep." He muttered and let his hand rest on the slightly swelled tummy.

Billy didn't even think of disobeying the order as his eyes slid shut, sleep embracing him once more.

_"Go screw your whore!"_

_" -useless bastard –"_

_"I made you what you are – a something!"_

Nick closed his eyes and sighed deeply, pulling Billy's scent into his lungs. He had been 'nothing'. Hannah had made him into 'nothing'. Sure, nice big house, lousy car, great job, but he was nothing. He had been a cardboard cut-out of himself for twenty years. It was time to change back to who he was. Not just away from her, but permanently.

Nick ran his thumb across the gold band on his hand. Billy wiggled a bit, as said hand was on his stomach, "What are you doing?" he mumbled. Nick frowned. What was he doing? He slipped off the ring and laid it on the nightstand, leaning over the younger man as he did so.

Billy frowned and made a small sound of complaint as the warmth along his back disappeared for a brief second. Soon enough Nick settle back down and wrapped his arm snugly around Billy's waist and slipped his hand under the tee-shirt to rest his hand on the swollen stomach.

Narrowing his eyes, Billy saw the streetlight reflected in the gold of Nick's wedding ring. Why did he take it off?

* * *

><p>AN; why did he take it off indeed? Things are getting interesting!


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

When Nick woke up, it was because of the aching tightness in his groin, and no, it wasn't the need to take a piss. Groaning in irritation of having to wank in the shower he opened his eyes, only to face a ceiling he was not familiar with. It was red and had water damage, for one, and not his own pristine white. He let his head fall to the side, coming face to face with Billy, who was fast asleep still. As he should be, Nick figured, as it wasn't even light outside. What he shouldn't be, was wrapped around him like a koala with his head on his chest. What Nick shouldn't be doing was holding said curled up koala close to him. But who gave a fuck anyway?

He glanced at the clock and was that it was only six o'clock – an ungodly hour. That was, an ungodly hour to get out of bed. He could stay for a while longer.

Nick's eyes flickered to the sleep puffed and pink lips. They looked so tasty. Never being the one to deny himself something, Nick swiped his tongue over the full bottom lip before he set his teeth into it and nibbled it until it was red. Billy made a sound of protest as he woke up to find his lower lip held immobile. Nick's hand slipped underneath his shirt, rubbing his belly, feeling the firm flesh underneath it, kissing the sleepy Gang Lord. Pulling back, he pushed Billy over on his back, whisking the pillows away, throwing them on the floor, so that he could have the younger man lying flat and not have to move.

Billy watched him in a sleep dazed confusion, not quite knowing what to make of the situation. Nick had never kissed him before, not on the lips. They had never been face to face before.

Nick studied the sleep flushed, but slightly guarded face for a few seconds. With a smirk he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of the sleeping pants and pulled them down, inch by inch. Billy was tense, not knowing what the older man was up to. Nick tsked at him, "Relax..." Throwing the sleep pants away, he spread the long legs on either side of his hips. The blond looked so delicious spread out for him. Reaching over to the night-stand, Nick found the lube in the drawer. Flipping the lid open, he took a generous amount on his fingers.

Billy's breath hitched when he felt the slick fingers against him, then as they gently slipped into him. "Mah-" His hands clutched the sheets as he was, surprisingly, quite carefully prepared. Nick rarely bothered to prepare him, expecting Billy to do it himself. Deeming him ready, Nick rid of his boxers leaned over him, slowly breaching him. Billy pulled his knees back, giving Nick more space to move. He couldn't hold back a small moan as Nick thrust slowly and shallowly, going a little deeper and firmer each time until he was fully in.

Nick paused, letting Billy get used to the tight and pushed apart feeling in his loins. He could feel the pressure increasing as he laid there, waiting for Nick to just move. "Nick -" He yanked away from the touch, growling, when the older man ran his fingertips along his ribs, tickling him. Nick chuckled, then he started to move. Billy nearly moaned in relief as the pressure gave a little.

The relief didn't last long, as he realised Nick was set on driving him insane, alternating long slow stroked, caressing him deeply, to hard full length thrusts, splitting him apart and tearing into his prostate, changing between really slow, and really fast. Billy breathed harshly and he let his head fall to the side, drops of sweat, forming by his temple, his eyes shut tight as his body raged war against itself. A particular well placed thrust made Billy's eyes snap open, his gaze landing on the abandoned wedding ring on his night-stand as he lost focus.

Nick laid down on top of the blond and hooked his arms beneath Billy's knees. Billy looked up at him, his sea-green eyes blurry and confused. Nick lowered his face to touch the tip of his nose to his, their foreheads resting against each other. Not thinking about what he was doing, nor caring, Nick kissed Billy again, deeper and more possessively than last time. Billy gasped and let go of the sheets, placing his hands on the older man, forgetting that he wasn't allowed to.

Nick didn't really give a shit about the rules he had set months earlier, and thrust deep and hard, keeping a steady and fast paced rhythm. After a little while, Nick straightened his back, lessening the depth of the penetration, crashing directly into a sweet spot, making Billy have white lights flickering behind his eyelids and he clung to the broad shoulders, his nails digging into the tattooed skin on his back.

Nick stopped for a second, licking and kissing away the sweat right beneath the smooth jaw, the he strained forward, as if moving his entire body into Billy and held himself there. Billy pulled in shallow breaths of oxygen, the tension in his belly making his muscles contract. Nick raised himself up, and the sat back in one smooth gesture, with Billy's knees across his shoulders. Billy let out a deep moan of effort as he tried to push himself up, but Nick yanked him back down in his lap, making the younger man yelp, his cheeks reddening over his reaction, "Lay back," Nick ordered, his grip tight enough to bruise.

With his body stretched and bent taut, Billy could feel everything just a little more, Nick's angle changing slightly, hitting someplace different, but oh so damned good. "Oh god..." Billy mewed as his body jerked unexpectedly. Nick snarled and leaned back on his arm, his other arm wrapped around Billy's thigh holding him just where he wanted him.

He couldn't see Nick from where he was, but he could hear his breathing, and his low growls and he could feel him. Billy closed his eyes and let his mind wander...back to when kisses and sex were a bi-product of love, and not means to an end, or just pure carnal lust. When he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend it was Morzan who was the one making his body sing. He could almost pretend it was Morzan who was moving inside him.

Nick could feel Billy starting to contract around him and his thighs quivering around his waist. He bit his lip in concentration as he delivered a few more well aimed thrusts before he pulled the younger man up to him to straddle his lap. Billy laid his arms over Nick's shoulders and rested his forehead against Nick's as he rocked slowly, his eyes still closed. He tried increasing his pace, but Nick grabbed his hips firmly, "Slow down," he said, and Billy reluctantly did as he was told and tried to slow down his breathing as well, though, not as successfully.

But Morzan was never this commanding or forceful. Never tasted quite like this, never sounded quite this, never felt quite like this. Morzan had always treated him like he was going to break, like he was fragile. Billy knew he was anything but, and a part of him liked begin treated as if...he couldn't be broken, like he could be forcefully manhandled, commanded and expected to obey. Nick owned him. For the next year, possibly longer, he belonged to Nick...

Nick was commanding and forceful. His grip bruising. Tasted like...Nick. Sounded like...Nick. Felt like...Nick. Since when the fuck did Nick have his own reference in Billy's brain?

Nick slid his arms from Billy's hips and up his back, holding him tightly against him. Billy let out a quivering breath against Nick's lips as the heat in his belly coiled once more. Nick met Billy in a deep kiss. Nick could feel the tremors in Billy's body again, but this time his very spine quivered and his shoulders trembled.

"Nicholai..." Billy breathed hoarsely. He could feel the tell tale signs of Nick's close release as he swelled ever so slightly inside him. Nick tightened his grip around him, so tight he almost couldn't breathe, and crushed him down in his lap as he thrust upwards. Billy's every muscle immediately tensed like a bowstring, trying to twist out of the iron grip, his orgasm hitting him so hard it hurt. Nick held him tight, not letting him go as he spilled his every drop into the pulsing body in his lap.

Billy whined and complained, wiggling, for a few brief seconds before his endorphin weakened muscles gave in and just sank into Nick's chest, exhausted. Nick nudged his shoulder, making him raise his head to face him. Nick didn't care to analyse his actions as he covered Billy's lips with his own, nibbling them gently. Panting, Billy managed to catch a small breath, "I think you might want to get a bucket or something..." he whispered, his voice hoarse, and his eyes wet. Nick chuckled at the ill-timed, but very sensible request. With care he lowered Billy to the mattress and eased out of him before he went into the bathroom to get a bucket. Morning sickness was a bitch and Nick knew all too well, with Hannah's two pregnancies, that the bouts of nausea often came very unexpectedly - and he would prefer it if the bedroom didn't stink like vomit, 'cause that never went away. Ever.

Billy sank into the mattress, boneless, sore, exhausted and a tiny bit nauseous...and hungry. God he wanted some blueberry juice...

~*~ 

* * *

><p>For the first time, Nick left Billy's feeling like he had cheated on his wife.<p>

It wasn't about reimbursement anymore. It was about possession. Nick felt the undeniably irrational notion of that the kid was his. Well, the 'kid' was thirty-seven years old, but Nick still thought of him as that glowing little charmer that had charmed his best friend right out of his marriage.

After he left, walking out in the middle of the fight, not taking more of her shit, he'd felt like crap. He felt worthless, because a lot of what she'd said was true. If he hadn't stopped at the gas station, Brendan would still have been alive.

If he'd fucking remembered that driving without their lights on, and hitting the first car that flashed their lights at them was the way that he and Morzan had picked their initiation victims as well, Brendan would still have been live.

He'd felt like making himself useful. Billy was having his kid and would grow out of his clothes. Logic told him to go shopping.

Nick huffed and tightened his grip on the wheel. He'd put the stuff he bought in Billy's closet after he'd showered and Billy had fallen asleep again. He knew the blonde would have just looked at him, a murder stare - if he'd actually presented him with it. His old clothes were probably getting a bit tight by now.

He wondered if he liked them...

He hated to admit it, but he had a feeling that he was starting to care for the kid. In a possessive sort of way, not an affectionate sort of way. He knew it wasn't healthy. He treated Billy like he was his property to do as he pleased with and if he hadn't dangled his son's life over the other mans head, he wouldn't have stood for it.

Nick supposed he had to start treating his property with more care. He wasn't even pretending not to have noticed the dark finger-pad shaped patches littered on his body, coming in litters of five, or the bruised wrists. Billy was carrying a precious cargo and couldn't afford spending energy on healing his own body as well as nurturing another.

With those thoughts in his mind, Nick headed to work.

~*~

* * *

><p>AN; so what do you think? This was a bit of a filler, but i hope you enjoyed it. Now I don't enjoy doing this at all, but occasionally, I have to; 243 people read the last chapter. Have a guess at how many reviewed? (thnx btw) Now i dont' write FOR the reviews, but I like keeping in touch with my readers; get a feel for what you like, what you want and if you have things you especially like/dislike or any ideas/questions/suggestions.

Because I dont' know if it's just me, but if I dont review, it's because I've a) not read it/downloaded it to read later b) lost interest, even tho im on alert or b) thought it was boring.

And I really don't want anyone to be bored!


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Detective Wallis was pacing back and forth in front of her team. "Something is going on with the Darley's. They have been too quiet lately." she snarled, "They think they're laying low after the Hume murder..."

"Maybe they're just having a down time?" one of the other detectives suggested, "We haven't seen Billy in a while. Maybe he's out of town..."

"And what about this new gang car that we've been seeing around?"

"The black and green one? I haven't found it in the registry going twenty years back." another one replied.

"Well go get the fucker!" she yelled.

"Darley? - You want us to bring in Darley? For what?"

Detective Wallis smiled sweetly, "Why? To talk, of course."

* * *

><p>The cops parked their car outside the building Wallis had given them as Darley's lair.<p>

"I heard he was a real badass," one of the younger said.

One of the older cops, "Darley is one dangerous fellow, but it's hard to be frightened of him when you've seen him in diapers, hiding behind his daddy's legs," he said and lit up a cigarette, "Back in the day, Darley was a right sweet kid."

The younger snorted, "You believe that?"

"I knew him - well, I knew Morzan, working under cover. Morzan adored the kid. Left his entire fortune for him when he died. Wife sued him and took it all though. Kid was just fourteen then or fifteen...shame, what a shame what he turned into. Darley wasn't capable of hurting a kitten, but when Mozan was shot in front of him...it was ugly. He just picked up the gun and put ten bullets - shooting blindly - in the head of the cop who shot him, - Wallis' father - then he broke down screaming for Morzan to wake up and not leave him. He wouldn't stop screaming and crying until he was sedated - fucking heartbreaking," he said and dropped the cigarette. "It wasn't my proudest moment I tell you."

"What? So that's why Wallis has it in for Darley?"

"Yeah. Basically. Don't get me wrong though, the Billy Darley that runs the MoD-Crew and the Billy Darley that hung on Morzans coat-tails were two very different people. You should have seen him back then." he chuckled, "There was never a moment he didn't have the brightest smile on his face. He used to have really long blonde hair with braids and trinkets...I thought he was a girl. I always thought it was something more between him and Morzan though...there were times I wasn't sure whether the DI wanted him in for trafficking or fucking underage boys," he shook his head.

"What, Darley was molested as a kid." one of the other cops asked in disbelief.

The older cop sighed sadly, "I don't know...he had this look of pure innocence and adoration on his face and Morzan treated him like he was made of the finest crystal...you don't see that anymore. None of it. Nowhere. It was like watching one of those epic tales unfold before my eyes. The child prince falls for the great warrior...it ended in tragedy as they all do, only the young prince became a hardened and jaded warrior himself," he pulled on his vest, "You never know what to expect from him. He'll be perfectly civil one moment and you'll be soaked in your own blood the next..."

"Wow, he's really messes up from back then eh?"

"I don't know if it was Mozan getting killed that snapped him, or just the need of a leader that turned him into the man he is today. We don't know for sure, but we think Dalrey runs a much larger network than just South Boston. Morzans wife may have taken the money in the banks, but Billy and the Darley's were left to run the show, and they've run it well. He's a conniving thing."

"Let's go up."

They walked up the stairs, guns trained and ears sharp. Soon they stopped outside the only door that didn't look like it had been scratched up by rabid dogs.

"Should we knock?" the younger cop asked.

The one next to him just shrugged, "Can't hurt."

The younger shrugged and knocked. After a few seconds they heard the muted sound of padding feet and the clicking of a lock. What they saw was not what they had expected. Standing in front of them was a young man with messy blonde hair falling into his sleep foggy sea green eyes, dressed only in dark blue silk pants, and with a bare upper body. He was well muscled, but not overly so. The tattoos stood in sharp contrast to his skin, which was creamy and soft looking, despite the littered bruises, some fading and some new. His skin wasn't the only thing that looked _soft_.

* * *

><p>AN so what do you think?<p> 


	14. The Actual Chapter 14

Chapter14

Billy made a face as someone knocked on his door. Oh dear god, why wouldn't anyone just let him sleep? He rolled off his bed and padded into the living room. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he pulled on a pair of dark blue silk sleep pants. He didn't have a clue as of where they came from, but one morning they were in his closet, and he wasn't one to look a horse-gift in the mouth.

He hadn't bothered getting out of bed again after Nick left. He'd just gone straight back to sleep to the sound of the shower running. It wasn't like he had to be anywhere and Bones was actually acting somewhat...like a father... Billy shook his head. It was just plain weird having Bones fuss over him. Having anyone fuss over him.

To most people, Bones fussing was more like a rude gruff about taking a shower, getting some sleep, being too skinny and not eating enough, but for Bones, that was just bout as fussy he would ever be. He grabbed the glass of blueberry juice set on the counter for him and took a sip. Oh god that was so good...

Glancing down at his bare belly he rubbed it thoughtfully. Should he put on a shirt? He wasn't showing that much yet was he?

Rubbing his eyes again, he unlocked the door opened it, only to see six armed cops standing outside his door. Oh crap...

.~*~

* * *

><p>The younger cop cocked his head, against his will, noticing the gentle curve of his hips and dark red and bruised lips.<p>

Billy crossed his arm over his chest self-consciously, "Are you guys just here to check out the place or...?"

"We have a warrant of arrest -"

"Ah," Billy sighed, "Do you mind if a grab a shower, 'cause I kinda stink..."

The cops felt the gentle smell of sleep and sex in the air. The younger nodded, "Sure, we're not in a hurry."

Billy nodded, "Thanks... - do you wanna check the bathroom first?" The younger stepped past him and headed towards Joey's room. "That's Joey's room. The bathroom is through the bedroom," Billy added helpfully with a sarcastic smile.

The cops entered the apartment, glancing curiously around. It was relatively clean and tidy. No signs of drugs or any other stuff.

The young cop went into the bedroom, getting hit by the musky scent of sex mixed with the fresh air from the open window. The sheets were wrinkled and in complete disarray, and it showed signs of having been used quite vigourously; the sheet pulled off the mattress in some places and a pillow on the floor.

He wrinkled his nose. No time to clean up apparently. He spotted gold ring on the nigh-stand and picked it up.

_Forever and Always_

Hm, sweet. He put it back down and checked out the bathroom. There was nothing there save the essential toiletries and various stuff that wasn't so essential. Like moisturiser and coconut oil...

"It's clear," he said as he came back out.

Billy nodded, knowing that there was nothing incriminating in his flat. He wasn't that stupid. It was in places that couldn't be stumbled upon. As he locked himself into the bathroom, he breathed out harshly.

What the fuck was he gonna do?

He turned on the shower and kicked of his pants. Stepping under the shower he grabbed the shampoo - newly acquired - and squeezed some out.

So what was he gonna do? He couldn't fight? If he ran, they would probably shoot him. Bullets or tranquillisers be damned, they were both a death sentence for his baby... which would be a death sentence for Joey.

Billy's breath quickened and his heart started thudding harshly in his chest. He looked down at his belly in wonder, seeing it slightly swollen. It hit him like a ton of bricks that this was really happening. He was having another baby...

He bit his lip as conflicted feelings rose in his chest. He'd promised Morzan never to carry the child of any other, and now he was carrying the bastard child of his best friend, his _brother._ It sounded like a bad novel or something. But it was for Joey. It was for their son, so that he could live. It wasn't like he...it wasn't like he'd...fallen for another and conceived in passion...

It had been painful and brutal. Quick, and to the point.

But what had this morning been?

They'd kissed. Nick had allowed him to touch him. He'd been gentle. He'd taken off his ring.

Billy's chest tightened as he leaned against the wall, his hands on his stomach. What did it all mean?

Why did it mean anything to him that Nick had taken off his ring. Why had his kisses burned against his skin and made him want more?

Billy ran his hands over his face and sighed. This wasn't the time to think about it.

His experience with Boston's finest, were violent and bloody. Whenever he'd been brought in, he'd always left in less that top shape. They seemed to think that they could beat the information out of him. They couldn't, of course, because frankly, a beating was nothing compared to giving birth, which hurt like a fucking bitch.

As Joey had been born he'd been yelling and cursing for Morzan so he could murder his ass all over again. Billy blinked back his tears. He'd been crying for Morzan to be with him. He didn't think he'd ever been so scared, past or present.

If they decided that he knew something, he didn't have a good shot at walking out of there with his baby unharmed. They usually went for the face and the ribs. And the stomach.

And he was a Darley.

No judge would believe him if he filed for police violence.

If the last couple of times were anything to go by, he wouldn't even get his phone call. His best shot was by far Nick. The older man might not care much about him, but he did care about his kid growing in his belly. Nick knew how violent cops could be, unless he'd forgotten. He'd spent a long time on the straight and narrow...maybe he figured that Billy would be fine on his own.

He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Nick had used the last towel when he left that morning, so he used the same one. He tried himself slowly, his thoughts racing and his heart hammering in his chest. He didn't actually have a way out of this. If he hadn't opened the door, they would have broken in and turned the place over. That was probably what they were doing right at this very moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What the hell man!" one of the cops hissed, "Why the fuck should we let him take a shower?"

The younger looked at him, "Because, man, we're in Billy Darley's apartment, without trespassing..."

"And?" he hissed back.

"Let's have a look around," he said with a smirk and picked something out of his pocket.

The older cop smirked, "I like the way you think boy."

* * *

><p>Billy held the towel tightly around his waist as he walked into the bedroom. He glanced into the sitting room and saw them lifting the pillows of his couch, opening and flipping through books and searching through his cupboards. He just sighed and opened his closet. He blinked owlishly as it was considerably fuller than it had been the day before.<p>

He'd never been very materialistic, and his rough style was just him. He ran his hand over the ice blue fabric and bit his lip. It was new and he could tell it wasn't that cheap.

He bit his lip briefly and grit his jaw. In one way, he wanted to thank him, because his old clothes, his shirts, were getting a bit tight. Most of it was quite closely fitted to begin with and didn't stretch well. On the other hand, he wanted to throw it back in his face. He wasn't some helpless child who needed to be taken care of and coddled.

He was Billy Darley. His name spoke for itself.

Nick was controlling every aspect of his life and Billy could to nothing but obey. He decided what he would eat, what he did, how he wore his hair, if he could shave or not, which soaps he used and now which clothes he wore.

He shook his head and sighed, leaning on the closet, one hand still holding his towel, trying to clear his mind.

"Step away from the closet Darley."

Billy turned around to see one of the cops standing behind him, with a gun pointed on his back. He tensed and instinctively stepped backwards. "Step away from the closet." the cop repeated, "Hands over your head."

Billy realised that the cop thought he had some kind of weapon in his closet, seeing as they hadn't found anything anywhere else, "I kinda need to hold my towel up man..." he pointed out.

The cop sneered, "Sit on the bed," he ordered. He pulled away the cover to double check that there was nothing that could be used as a weapon. He raised a brow as he saw the stained sheets and the open bottle of lube that had been under the cover, "Busy morning I see..." he said, seeing the spots were still dark; still wet.

Billy sat down on the bed, his cheeks burning. His back tensed at the slight sting that shot up his spine as he sat down.

"Any weapons in here?" the cop asked.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Billy asked back.

The cop snorted, "No, I wouldn't."

"Would you hand me something so I could get dressed?" Billy asked, hoping the cop didn't notice his embarrassment and his anger all that clearly.

"Sure," he said and glanced into the closed. He raised a brow as he looked at the clothes. He picket up the ice blue sweater on the top and threw it to Billy. "You actually wear this stuff?" he asked, looking at the clothes. Billy just shrugged, not actually knowing what was in there, "If you can afford this stuff, I'm in the wrong line of business," he muttered and threw Billy a pair of pants.

"Underwear and socks are in the drawers..." he muttered.

The cop kicked the drawers open and picked out a pair of boxers and a pair of socks. Billy caught them easily and pulled them items on, really appreciating the softness of the new fabric. He was surprised to find that even the jeans fit pretty well. They hung low on his hips. They felt real good against his sensitive skin. Lately, his skin had been insanely sensitive and his normal clothes itched like hell.

Seems like Nick lucked out. Billy snorted to himself. Who was he kidding? Nick had him by the balls, literally. Nick knew Billy would pretty much do anything as long as Joey's life was dangling.

He pulled the sweater over his head and wiggled at the unfamiliar feeling of the soft fabric. It moulded nicely to his body, fitting perfectly, with a bit to spare.

"You done?" the cop asked sarcastically, "We should get going."

Billy just sighed and got up. This was gonna be a bad day...

* * *

><p>It was several hours later that Billy was thrown less that gently into a cell, shared with other low-life criminals of Boston. Billy breathed out harshly as he hit the rough floor. Cops didn't tend to go for the face a lot, which was good in some ways. Billy liked his face the way it was, but at this point he'd rather risk a busted lip, rather than a cracked rib or a kick to the gut.<p>

The guard put his boot at his back and undid the cuffs. He gave him a quick kick in the side before he slammed the gate shut and went into his office. Billy groaned as he pushed himself off the ground and leaned against the wall.

His back hurt - not that it was anything new - his ribs were aching, the back of his head was throbbing from where it had hit the floor and his shoulder was very sore. They had gotten a few kicks to his belly as well, which hurt like a bitch, but he knew what a near miscarriage felt like, and this wasn't it. Hopefully.

"So we got ourselves a little pussy to play with," one of the tough looking guys leered. He looked like a real hard-ass, shaved head, goatee, tattoos, just like Billy had a few months ago, only he was one big motherfucker, and Billy was 6'1 and barely 80kg. That in itself was nothing to snuff at, but there was big, and then there was big.

"What do you say blondie, wanna ride my cock. You're pretty enough to pass for a girl!" he leered.

Billy was in a pissy mood, and he had no patience for a wanna-be-gangsta like this fellow, "No thanks, you're not quite my type nancy. You shouldn't go about shouting you're gay in a prison. Someone might take advantage of you - if you ever work up the guts to pull something real off," Billy sneered at him.

"Ohhh! Kitty's got claws," he chuckled and walked over. The others were watching with rapt attention, smart enough not to get involved.

Billy chuckled, "That I do, that I do. But you're still not gonna feel 'em on your back man, cause I like 'em stacked, and you aint got it," he said, his eyes cold.

"Oh..." the man chuckled again, "But I could make it so good for you -"

"Dude, leave it the fuck alone man. I'm in no fucking mood to deal with your ugly mug right now." Billy snapped, his hormones and temper getting the better of him.

The man's face contorted in rage, "You little skinny runt - who the fuck do you think you are -"

"I'm Billy - fucking - Darley, that's who the fuck I am!" Billy snapped, feeling his temper rising dangerously quickly.

The other man paled. Who the hell would have thought the Gang Lord of Boston was such a...not scary looking guy.

Billy felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him,"-and I'm gonna fucking - ..." he took a shuddered breath, "I think I'm gonna puke -" he gasped and doubled over. He felt to oh-so-familiar feeling of liquid rising up his throat.

Only it wasn't vomit that flooded form his lips. Billy looked at the black liquid on the floor. Shakily he touched his fingers to his lips and looked at them.

It was blood.

* * *

><p>"Yo guard - he's puking blood man!" one of the prisoners called as Billy collapsed onto the hard concrete, "Yo! Are you fucking listening -" he bent down to check if Billy was still conscious. He wasn't, "Dude, he's unconscious! He needs a doctor!"<p>

The guard came in with a bored expression on his face, "Or what? Someone need a piss - what the fuck?" he swore as he saw Darley lying in a heap in the floor next to a pool of what looked like blood.

He ran back to the office and called Wallis, "Detective Wallis, yeah, I just had Darley fainting after puking a bucket of blood down here - yeah - fast too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Detective Wallis paced outside the room where the doctor was patching up Billy Darley. She was in deep shit. She didn't have a shred of proof that he was up to anything at all and her men had beat him to puking blood.

The door opened and she spun around. The doctor came out with a grim expression on his face.

~*~

* * *

><p>Dr. Wilson was the one who was unlucky enough to be on call when the police had called for an ambulance. Having been told the patient received a blow to the stomach and was now puking blood, his day had gone from just fine to shitty.<p>

Though, while examining the young man, he'd found a hell of a lot more than what the cops had told him. And he was angry. He was very angry!

"Dr. Wilson," Detective Wallis greeted sternly, "What's his status?"

"Not good," he replied grimly, "I would like to keep him here a while."

"How long? He's going back to prison," the detective said with her hands on her hips.

Dr. Wilson rolled his eyes. It sure as hell wasn't the first time he'd seen Detective Wallis's prisoners brought in for a little 'patching up'.

"I'd say a week at least. He has a severe bruising his his stomach, along with other injuries I find very worrying. In his condition, it would be reckless of me to let him even get out of the bed."

Detective Wallis just shifted restlessly, "And?"

"Detective Wallis...In addition to the injuries sustained from the...bar fight," he curled his lip in distaste,"I found extensive evidence of abuse...domestic abuse."

The detective stared at him for a few seconds before her lips started quivering. Soon pearls of laughter rang through the hallways of the hospital, "Nice one..." she giggled.

"I'm not joking," he said with cold eyes, "The bruises are some old, some new, some in between... showing evidence of that he's been quite forcefully handled..." he said, not going into any detail of the marks nor that during the examination, he'd found the anus far more swollen and sore than he would consider normal in any such case. Normally, he would make no such examination, but the bruising had been too telling. He'd found both semen and lubrication, but by the state of him, the internal scarring, he refused to believe that the lubrication was a common occurrence.

"He's Billy Darley, he gets in fights quite often."

"His hands are flawless," Dr. Wilson replied deadpanned.

"Next you'll tell me he's being sexually abused by his boyfriend and that he willingly would get on his back and spread his legs -" she stated mockingly, amusement evident in her voice.

" -And he is closing up on his second trimester," Dr. Wilson finished. He had found the young man's stomach firmer than normal, and slightly swelled in an almost feminine arch from his hips. He hadn't thought of the possibility at first, but given his injuries, old and new, he'd used the ultrasound to look for internal bleeding, and found a set of organs 98% of the male population didn't have, along with a little passenger. He'd sent blood off for confirmation, but the sight of a foetus on the ultrasound screen was a very certain diagnosis.

Detective Wallis put her hands on her hips sternly, "Now you must be joking."

Dr. Wilson shook his head, "No I am not. The damage done to his lower stomach brought him within an inch of miscarriage -"

"Would have served him right..." she muttered.

"I do not think you have the right to play executioner, just because you consider him a waste of air." Dr. Wilson said icily, having heard what she said, "He is still unconscious," an outright lie, but who cared, "- and is not in any shape to be interviewed...especially not by your methods..." he added quietly as he made a note to his charts.

"What was that?" Wallis asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I said that there has been an alarming amount of patients in this hospital under your charge, Detective Wallis," he replied, "Now if you'll excuse me," he said and went back into the room.

~*~

* * *

><p>AN; dun dun dun dun... there is a new character is town... and I say that with such a dark ominous voice, you'd think Dr. Wilson is a Messiah or something... haha. Now, any requests? I think Nick should hit a bit of a rough time. Billy needs a break sometime soon, to catch his breath, don'tcha think? 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Joey was at Bodie's and had spent the night there. He hadn't gone back home to the flat he shared with Billy after he'd been to Bones'.

It was a lot to swallow.

Billy was his dad...his _mother_, to be correct. There were pictures of his parents in the album, looking so happy. Bones even looked happy. It made him look younger. It was so odd to see him smile.

He'd always wondered where he'd gotten his eyes from. Billy's were sea green, and Bones' were blue. Joey's were dark green.

It was very strange seeing Billy without his tattoos. He couldn't remember a time when his broth - his dad, didn't have the tribal tattoos.

There were pictures of his first birthday, and his first steps, and when he was still in Billy's belly.

In some of the pictures Nick Hume stood next to Morzan. He looked dangerous. Even more so that Billy did now, or Morzan did then. It sent shivers down his spine, and he understood what Billy had meant when he said he couldn't go head to head with this guy. There had been a dark look in his eyes, and a dark air around him. He'd looked more comfortable in his skin than the first time he'd actually seen him at the courthouse. He'd remembered thinking 'that man does not look right in a suit'.

Bodie was just as shocked as Joey had been.

"I never got it, y'know," he started, "Why Billy was always taking care of you. I figured since you were his baby-brother...and Bones...you know what I mean right?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah..."

"The cops tried to take you away a couple of times. I remember Billy throwing a real bitch fit...it was something out of this world. He yelled the social worker two inches tall..." Bodie chuckled. "He really loves you y'know. You're the centre of his world."

Joey nodded, "I know...I just...I just wished he'd told me." He rubbed his face and flicked his nose, making Bodie grin. It was so strange to see how much Joey took after Billy sometimes. "Everything just makes more sense now..."

"You gonna talk to him?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to..." He scratched his head, "I'm a' head down and...see how it goes..." he said and grabbed the album.

As he walked he let his mind wander. It was weird thinking that he'd been inside Billy...He tried imagining him with a big swollen belly but he just couldn't do it.

He chuckled lightly. The morning sickness must have been a bitch...

He stopped dead in his tracks. Oh hell...

Billy was barely holding any food down. He was tired all the time. He was moody all the time, even more so than before. Now his anger had an edge to it that was frightening.

Hume wanted something only Billy could give him. Something Billy wasn't sure he could. Something out of his control.

There had been blood on the sheets...

Hume wanted another son...

Joey's breath hitched. Oh God...

He shook his head in disbelief and quickened up his pace. Was Billy really willing to go through that for him?

It was the only thing that made sense. Bones had been almost caring lately and Hume was around all the time. Their fridge was filled with healthy food and vitamins.

Arriving back at his brother's - father's flat, which was only a couple of streets over, he saw a bunch of girls chatting animately, "Hey Joey!" one of them yelled, "What your brother been up to lately? The cops were here and nicked him!"

"What? But he haven't - oh fuck!" Billy never came back from the police station unharmed. If he was right, about Hume's reimbursement being a new son, then it was quite possibly that Billy was already expecting, and that the baby wouldn't survive the kind of beating the cops would hand out. Joey frantically searched through his every pocket, searching for his phone, forgetting he always kept it in his inner left.

Finally finding it he pressed the speed dial to Bones, "Hey da-" damn, he couldn't exactly call his dad anymore, could he? " -I talked to some of the girls at the complex - they said the cops took him in." he rambled. He could hear Bones cussing loudly and huffing angrily.

_"Call Hume. He's Billy's best shot - you got the number?"_

"No - gimme your phone!" he snapped at the girl standing the closest to him. She handed it over obediently.

_"435-948-994 - got it?"_

Joey punched in the numbers quickly, muttering them under his breath, "Yeah, got 'em. Thanks!" he said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Nick was ripping through a huge mountain of paper-work, with Owen running at his heels, trying to keep up. "Dude, I never knew you were this cut-throat." he said and rubbed his temple, "I don't know how you can keep this pace up."<p>

He studied Nick as the man worked. He was only wearing a black t-shirt, and he was sure he'd seen a hint of a tattoo beneath the collar.

"Concentration and prioritising." Nick replied deadpanned. The phone screamed a shrill tone though the room, and Nick pressed the speaker phone button, not bothering to see who it was that called.

"Nick Hume speaking," he said, not taking his eyes of the paperwork.

_"It's Joey - look, Wallis took Billy in to the station -"_

Nick didn't even bat and eye, "What did he do this time?"

_"Nothing, she pops by like this from time to time when it gets quiet. Surely you haven't been off the streets so long you've forgotten how these assholes deal..."_

Nick stiffened. So Joey knew. He could hear it in his voice, "When did they pick him up."

_"Girls said about five hours ago... he hasn't called anyone, but could you go get him? He never comes back in one piece man." _

"Five hours...I'll call you back in a second kiddo."

_"Thanks Nick..."_

Nick paused momentarily before he replied, "No problem kid..." he pressed the red button and dialled a new number and picked the phone up, completely ignoring Own who was staring at him, "Bosten PD? Yeah, this is Nicholai -... The one and only old man, tell me, you got Morzan's boy Billy in there?"

Owen swallowed as he saw Nick's expression darkening, "Morzan might be dead old man, but I'm not and I'll be on you like stink on shit, making your life a living nightmare if that boy's not in one piece - police violence tends to be taken seriously when it's not a criminal suing your asses bare." Nick snarled and pressed the red button again before he dialled another number, "He's at Mercy's."

_"How the hell am I gonna get there?" Joey sighed._

"He keeps and extra set of keys for the car in the bedside drawer - but don't come to the hospital. Wallis is just waiting to find an excuse to put your ass in jail and give you a whooping - on the other hand, it might do you some good." he added dryly, "Lord know Billy spoils you."

_"Call me when I can come..." Joey said, ignoring the snipe._

Nick heard the disappointment in his voice, "Look, kid, I know you wanna see him, but he's gonna have my hide if I let her get her claws in you. I'll keep you updated, but don't go to the hospital." then he hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked, "We've still got tons to do."

"Family comes before everything Owen," Nick said, "Detective Wallis is making trouble."

"How so."

"Some things are sorted as family matters Owen," he said like he was talking about the weather, "Lock up would you?" he said and jogged out to the lift.

* * *

><p><em>AN; A little bit of Joey's side of the story. I know he's not featured too much, but I figured he's too important to Billy to be ignored. There is something special about that firstborn baby._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Billy was sitting on the edge of the bed as the doctor checked his reflexes, and everything else he had to be awake for them to check. The doctor was professional, but gentle. Anytime in the past, they'd been rough and hasty, just wanting him out of there, surely because he was a Darley, but this man was doing a very thorough job.

"Please lay back and raise your shirt," Dr. Wilson said. Up until now, Billy had reacted just as any classic abuse victim; distrustful, tensing while touched, maybe even flinching, lack of eye contact and plenty of excuses for the bruises.

Billy looked up at him weirdly, "Why?"

"Because you have received a severe blow to your abdomen, and in your condition, that is not a good thing," he said and gave the young man a stern look.

Billy didn't say anything and laid back. Of course the doctor would be able to tell... What kind of doctor wouldn't have? He pulled up his shirt, but made sure the blanket covered his lap. There was a dark bruise across his belly that looked very painful. It had looked swollen before the injury, but now his belly seemed even bigger from the blood-filled tissue.

"It's going to hurt when I touch it, but try to feel if there is any deeper pain than the bruise," the doctor instructed.

Billy nodded, "yeah."

"Ready?"

Billy just grunted. Ready for pain? Sure...

"Ow! motherfucking -" he swore as the doctor pressed down.

"Deep?"

"Like a fucking knife!" Billy whined, but didn't react as the doctor pressed again.

A while passed before the doctor spoke, "Y'know, just because he doesn't hit you, doesn't mean it's not abuse," he said looking at him.

Billy's eyes snapped up to him.

* * *

><p>Dr. Wilson saw the guarded expression and the surprise in his eyes. So he was one of those...<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, his voice tense.

"He tells you what to do."

Billy shook his head.

"What to wear,"

"No," but he did...

" -How to keep your hair, -"

"No." Who was he trying to fool?

"- What to eat, -"

He shook his head again.

"- How to shave and what soaps to use..." Dr. Wilson could see that he hit his mark at the slight flicker in the sea-green eyes.

Billy bit his lip harshly, willing himself to keep calm. It wasn't abuse. Abuse was for weak people who couldn't take care of themselves. He wouldn't take any of Nick's crap if it wasn't for Joey...so it couldn't be abuse.

"Does he ever give you a chance to say 'no'?" Dr. Wilson asked quietly.

Billy stiffened. The one time he'd tried, he'd ended up torn, bleeding and broken.

Dr. Wilson noticed Billy's hands shaking and sighed, "He doesn't have the right."

Billy just closed his eyes, trying not to listen. But he did.

"It doesn't make you weak..."

'Yes it does...' he wanted to say, 'you don't know what it's like in my world. No one is gonna have your back, 'cause loyalty is always with the strongest of the pack,' he wanted to scream at him, 'do you eve realise what would happen to the Boston underground if everyone suddenly decided they want my spot. They're all waiting for the day...' he closed his eyes again and tried to calm down 'they're all waiting for the day I let a drop of blood fall into the shark tank.'

Billy sat up and looked at the doctor, "I can take care of myself," he finally spoke out loud, "I don't know what you think, but I can take care of myself."

Dr. Wilson saw the determined and cold look in the mans eyes and sighed, "Only you can help yourself. If not for yourself, think about your child," he said and made a note on his board, "I would like to keep you here for a few days for observation. If you leave now, I assume you would go straight back to Wallis' cells for another forty hours or so," he said dryly. "In my opinion, the hospital beds are far more comfortable than the prison cots." He put his pen back in his pocket, "I'll be your attending doctor, and if you wish, also for the duration of your pregnancy, as I see you have not sought medical attention."

"Every thing's been going fine so far," Billy replied.

"Not your first?"

"Third." He'd lost one just before Joey. He hadn't known what happened at the time, but later on, he had realised. He'd been too young, his body too undeveloped to be strong enough to carry a child.

"Ah, you're a trooper then; you know what to expect." he said with a small smile.

Billy coked his head, "I might be hard pressed to remember...it was over twenty years ago..."

Dr. Wilson nodded and pulled forth a small flashlight, "Look into the light," the doctor ordered and flashed a light in front of his eyes to check that his pupils were contracting and dilating properly, "Hm, good."

A nurse stuck her head in, "Dr. Wilson, there is a man here raising hell down with Detective Wallis... "

Dr. Wilson nodded shortly to Billy and put the light back in his pocket, "Get some rest boy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

In the hallway arguing with Detective Wallis was a tall dark haired man.

"Is there a problem?" he asked with an obvious fake pleasant tone.

"No," Wallis said.

"Yes, William Darley - where is he?"

"Who is asking?" Dr. Wilson replied. Nick glanced at Wallis. Dr. Wilson got the point. "If we may speak privately..."

Detective Wallis grit her jaw and nodded.

"So?"

"We're family."

"How are you related?" the doctor asked, wanting to identify Billy's partner, if for nothing more that to put a face to the cause of the bruises.

Nick sighed, "He's my brother-in-law." Which wasn't a direct lie seeing as Morzan would have whisked the blonde away to marry him the second he was legal.

He saw the doctor visibly relax and he let out a breath, "Good. I do have some concerns regarding mr. Darley's condition. The blow to the stomach resulted in a near miscarriage and I can quite honestly say that is he was in any worse shape, the child would not have survived. He is quite fit, and it was the strong muscles in his stomach that dampened the blow enough. I will keep him here at least until Wallis' forty hours is up for observation. When he goes home, he needs to rest. And I do mean _rest_. Not just taking it easy," he said sternly. "Which does bring me to my next concern. I am aware of your awkward position in this, but I do have reasons to believe that mr. Darley is being abused."

Nick raised a brow, "What?"

"Please do hear me out. It is never pleasant to discover domestic abuse, but in this case it is painfully clear -"

"He's not being abused-!"

"Domestic abuse goes far beyond the power of the fists," he replied, "In mr. Darley's case I would believe it is stretches to control every detail of his daily life, from what he wears, to what he eats and is allowed to do and the absence of the basic right to say 'no'."

"No?" Nick frowned. 'No' from what?

"To sex, to any request made of him. He has every classic symptom and a few more, and as classic symptoms go; he avoids eye contact, flinches when touched and says nothing but 'I'm fine, I can take care of myself', because he is too afraid to admit it - either because of his pride or of fear of his partner, for his baby and a screwed sense of loyalty," he sighed, "It is also very possible that it is not conscious abuse form his partners side, but intentional or not, it is putting a strain on mr. Darley that he cannot be under in his condition - both because of his own injuries and his child."

Dr. Wilson looked at Nick's dark expression with relief. At least someone took him seriously, "You may see him, but remember, he needs to rest."

Nick nodded numbly. As the doctor left he breathed out harshly. He'd never thought of himself as an abuser...he'd been less than gentle and at first and sometimes down right violent, but in his own mind, he'd been justified.

But what had _Billy_ actually ever done to him?

He'd never let him say 'no' to anything. He'd never given him any choice. He had eased up gradually, that he knew, but it never crossed his mind that Billy wasn't just going along with it for the sake of Joey's life; that he was actually afraid of him.

And truth to be told, it made his stomach feel funny, and not in the good way.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This needed some sorting out. Nick couldn't be judge and jury to decide if Billy felt up for a roll. He couldn't feel if Billy was too tired, or sick, or in pain. And now he had come within an inch of a miscarriage. While he hadn't been the one to roughhouse the kid, Billy was in a bad shape; Nick knew he was always covered in bruises, and he'd often made him bleed... The doctors words were ringing in his scull; if Billy had been in any worse shape, he would have lost the baby. What he was saying was that if Nick hadn't gone away on business which left Billy to heal for a few weeks, their baby could have- likely would have died.

It sent a cold chill down his spine.

Billy thought he couldn't tell him 'no'. In reality he hadn't, but that had to change.

~*~

* * *

><p>Billy was still a little shaky from what the doctor had said. Not what he had said to him, per ce, but what he knew he had said to Nick. He'd seen the dark expression on his face and knew he was angry.<p>

The door opened and Nick came into the room. Billy sat on the edge of the bad, tense as a bowstring. He didn't dare look at him as he heard him take his jacket off and put it on the back of a chair.

Nick stopped in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest. He sighed as he saw how tense the blond was. Gently he took Billy's chin and tipped it up, "Look at me," he ordered. Slowly, Billy glanced up at him, only to look away again. "_Look_ at me," Nick ordered again. This time Billy obeyed.

Nick didn't look angry, Billy noted, just determined. "Are you listening to me?"

Billy nodded.

"Good," Nick replied, "I'm not going to stop telling you what to wear. I'm not going to stop telling you what to eat, or to shave, to stay away from the labs or the corners and the shop -"

Billy closed his eyes as his belly grew cold. Why couldn't the doctor keep his mouth shut?

"I'm not going to stop fucking you. I'm not going to stop being there whenever the fuck I feel like it - _look_ _at me_!" Nick repeated.

Billy snapped his eyes open, angry at himself for the light sheen of moisture that laid along the rim of his eyes.

"I'm not going to stop being in charge of whatever screwed up relationship we have...but you can tell me 'no'. If you're too tired and need to rest, say so. If you're too sore, say so. If you don't like the clothes, tell me and I'll get something else. If you don't like the food or if you're craving something, tell me. If you're bored, find a hobby, go out and do whatever you like, just tell me so I know where you are and how long you'll be."

Billy shakily wetted his lip as Nick's thumb started rubbing his chin, "You're mine, William, don't ever doubt it. If anyone touches you, know that they'll lose their hands. You're mine alone, and I do not share. I've branded you inside-out and you know it - who you belong to, but you're not my prisoner. I won't hit you, or punish you - hurt you - with every action there is a consequence...but you already knew that. I know I've been careless- cruel, even, but that's over."

Nick ran his hand along Billy's thigh, and Billy automatically parted them to let him closer. He felt the smooth fabric of the wool trousers against his skin and the hand holding his chin sliding back to cup his neck. "Your welfare is the single most important thing right now," he said and leaned down. "You're carrying precious cargo," he breathed against Billy's pink lips.

Billy's breath hitched as Nick's lisp touched his. Their lips slid smoothly against each other and Nick's hands slipped down his back, his arms wrapping around him possessively. He found he didn't mind. He didn't mind that Nick could make him feel so small when he wrapped him up in his arms. He didn't mind that Nick's hand at the small of his back held him fast, or that the hand holding his thigh firmly curled around his hip kept him open and vulnerable. He wasn't angry with himself for pressing closer to the warmth. He wasn't angry at himself for letting Nick dominate the kiss and map out every sensitive spot in his mouth.

He was okay.

~*~

* * *

><p>AN this story is starting to make some unexpected turns...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dr. Wilson went white as a sheet as he came back to Darley's room to check if he needed anything. He saw the man he had spoken to, shared his worries with, holding his patient roughly by the chin, speaking to him with stern expression on his face. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Billy was so tense he could see him shaking.

He'd told his patient's abuser...

He was about to enter when they seemed to melt into each other. Possessively, firmly, domineeringly and...with affection.

Dr. Wilson paused and watched them as they kissed. It looked like the dark haired man, Nick his was his name, was invading, plundering the younger man's mouth, who seemed to melt into the not-quite-gentle handling. Had he interfered in what was an alternate lifestyle? Had he misunderstood the signs? Was their relationship that of a dominant and a submissive?

He shook his head, that didn't explain his patients reluctance to be touched, or have eye-contact.

He looked though the window. Darley didn't seem to mind being touched by the other man. He seemed to want to slip inside his skin. He let the other man control him, in even such a simple ways as a kiss. When they parted, his patient laid his head against the other mans chest and let himself be held.

The blond was laid back on the bed and the other man kicked off his shoes and slipped into the bed behind him.

Had he been wrong? He couldn't have been completely wrong. Maybe they had just hit a rough patch in their relationship. Maybe it had really been unintentional. Maybe he had given them the opportunity to set it right before it had been too late.

~*~

* * *

><p>Nick kicked his shoes off and slipped into the bed. He pulled Billy back against his chest, careful not to touch any of the injuries, "Go to sleep," he said softly, "You need to rest."<p>

"But -" Billy protested, feeling unreasonably uncomfortable of that Nick could leave, and leave him all alone while he was asleep.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be here when you wake up," Nick replied. "Go to sleep."

Billy sighed and relaxed. He might as well. There was nothing else to do...

~*~

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do Amy," Hannah sighed as she stood by the kitchen counter the next morning, "We're drifting apart."<p>

Lucas, who was in the living room, pretending not to listen, rolled his eyes. No shit. She did nothing but yell at his dad when he was home, or treat him to an icy silence. His dad was no better with his screwing around, but at least he didn't blame her for Brendan getting killed. If she'd let Breandan travel with the team, he wouldn't be dead, just like if their dad hadn't stopped to fill gas, he wouldn't be was a hopeles game of blame.

He nibbled gently on his breakfast, wondering where his dad was. Actually, he was probably screwing Billy right about now. Or maybe Billy was giving his dad a real piece of his mind for knocking him up. Lucas snickered. At least he would be blamed for something that was partially his fault.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Amy asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Tried the night before last. Haven't seen him since," she muttered.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He said he'd stay with a friend, but he's not with anyone I know..."

"You've been married for twenty years and he has friends you don't know?" Amy asked, sceptic.

Hannah fidgeted on the spot, "Nick is...when Nick and I met he was a...," she bit her lip and sighed, "He was in a gang... he was the leader."

Amy laughed. Out right laughed, "Yeah right - sweet Nick?" she chuckled. Her laughter died when she saw that Hannah's expression was grave. "Are you serious?"

Hannah nodded, "Back then it was nothing like it is now. There were no rivalling gangs, because Nick and...Morzan wiped them out. They killed people Amy. They killed people the same way that gang killed Brendan. Nick doesn't know that I know any of this...but I'm not stupid," she felt her tears start to coma back. "I've done some research, and Nick and Morzan were...the worst. They ran the entire drug and weapon traffic in Boston," a tear slipped down her cheek, "And I'm afraid that Nick is falling back into it. He knows the family that killed Brendan. I know he does, and he's dealing with them his own way. Joe Darley is an animal, but what Nick was...he was the Devil himself..." she sobbed, "I thought I made him better..."

Amy ran around the table and hugged her fiercely, "Oh Hannah..."

"The police reports don't actually say anything about Nick, only about Morzan. But they were brothers...Nick said the bond they had was thicker than blood. He'd talk about how they worked together but never what they worked on, just about how seamlessly they... worked."

"Are you sure about this?"

Hannah nodded, "yeah. Every day it's like I see more and more of Nicholai rather than Nick. Even the way he walks, the way he talks, how he acts...he's bolder - like he used to be..."

"You mean he's turning into the man you fell in love with?" Amy asked, "maybe that isn't a bad thing. He can still have the Bad Boy attitude without the...crime thing, right? I mean, it was twenty years ago...he might just be trying to deal with Brendan," she tried feebly.

Hannah sighed, thinking about the things she said to him, "I don't know...he's changed so much..."

Amy hugged her briefly again, "Why don't you come for dinner this weekend, hm? You, Nick and Lucas. We haven't done that in a while...if for nothing else lets spend the time studying your husband.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can wheel him in before then." Hannah said quietly, "I've got to get Lucas to school - do you want a ride?"

"Yes that would be nice," Amy said, "Why don't you call him when you get to the office? Sooner is always better than later."

~*~

* * *

><p>AN; sometimes its easy to forget that Nick is married, but Hannah will be more prominent in the story form now on. Whether thats a good or a bad thing you'll just have to wait and see! xxx 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When Billy woke up, Nick was still there, his arms draped over his side and his hand resting on his bruised stomach. Billy felt the urge to roll his eyes. Nick was even possessive in his sleep. However, the urge to roll his eyes was overcome by the want to stay cocooned by the older man, and stay warm and comfortable. Very comfortable. Even though he was reluctant to admit it, he felt safe...

Very safe, right until Nick's cellphone rang that was, bursting the bubble Billy had created himself. He felt Nick shuffle a bit behind him to reach his phone before he spoke in a raspy voice, "'Lo?"

Nick groaned as he heard his wife's voice, _"Nick? Where are you? You didn't come home last night and I'm worried."_

Nick grunted, "I'm at the hospital," he heard her gasp, "- visiting a friend," he added.

_"Oh,"_ he heard her sigh in relief, _"I was afraid something had happened to you. Amy and Gary invited us to dinner..." she trailed off._

Nick managed to hold back his snort as he petted Billy's hair, earning him a scowl from the blonde, "I don't think I'll be home tonight...maybe tomorrow."

He could hear the obvious disappointment in her voice, _"Not to worry, it's on Saturday... Lucas wants to talk to you." _Saturday was the next day.

Nick didn't reply as she handed the phone over to Lucas. "Hey dad," his son spoke quietly, "where are you?"

_"I'm at Mercy's -"_ Nick hesitated, _"With Billy,"_he added. Billy glanced up at him curiously, but Nick only shook his head.

"Is he okay -" Lucas asked hurriedly, then he lowered his voice, "- is the baby okay?"

Nick smiled softly and petted Billy again. Billy curled his lip in distaste; he wasn't some damn pet he could just cuddle if he felt like it. _"He'll be okay. A bit bruised up, but he'll be okay. He's tough." _

"Gee, thanks." Billy said sarcastically with a glare.

Nick chuckled, "And the baby is fine too," he said and kissed Billy's neck.

_"Uh dad...you did not just do that with me on the phone!"_the teenager hissed.

"What?"

_"You kissed him!"_Lucas hissed quietly, not wanting to be heard by him mother.

"I've done a lot more than just kiss him Lucas. I thought you did biology last year," Nick teased.

Lucas groaned and Billy swatted him. Nick just laughed.

_"Oh dad you're such a weirdo - can I..."_ he hesitated,_ "Can I come see you?"_he asked timidly, "I wanna meet him..."

"Um...hang on a sec Luca -" he said and put the phone against his shoulder, "Billy- Lucas wants to come visit." Billy just shrugged. "Okay, I'll come pick you up at three after school...okay, bye," he said and hung up. He frowned as Billy didn't settle back into his side as he laid back down, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Billy replied.

Nick sighed, "okay, let's try again without the lies this time, hm?"

Billy knew by the tone of the older mans voice that he was not messing about. Only hours before Nick had told him that if something was bothering him, he should tell him. Time to put it to the test. At least he was already in the hospital.

"I just..." he huffed, trying to find words that wouldn't make him sound like a pansy. "-It's just that your kid is coming, probably just to check out what kind of genes his sibling is gonna have - knowing I'm nothing but your breeder-whore -" he sneered, but he felt more sad and angry right at that moment. "And as true as it is, I don't like people knowing..." he swallowed and looked away. He didn't like people knowing that he could get pregnant. It was personal, and not something he shared with anyone.

He could deal with people not approving of the choices he made in life, but to have people staring at him, disrespecting him because of the child resting in his belly was not easy to deal with. Those in the old circles of his world knew that he had carried the child of Morzan and respected him for carrying on the legacy. The Italian and the Irish were all about family, and they respected that despite being so young, he'd kept his baby, on his own, and eventually taken over what Morzan had left to him.

The younger generations were different. Few had a sense of honour and their minds had been warped by action-movies and the mindless violence. They were intolerant. They didn't have values. They cared about their own asses and their money. They would leave their mothers to burn.

Soon, he would be showing too much to hide it, and he would have to tell the crew. Lucas would only be the first of many.

Somehow, Nick understood what Billy had trouble with putting into words, "He doesn't know," he finally said. "He doesn't know about Joey, or the..," The deal, "- or anything. He knows we're..." fucking,"... together, and that you're having our baby, but nothing more than that," he said and ran his fingers through Billy's short hair. He realised it was becoming a possessive habit , but he enjoyed the silky feel of it too much to care. "And you're not a whore," he said firmly.

"Then what would you call me?" Billy sneered and turned away.

Nick couldn't answer it, so instead he asked a question of his own, "Tell me Billy, how many men have had the pleasure of seeing you on their cocks?" He laid flush against Billy's back and slipped his fingertips down to rub the shallow of his hip, "How many men have seen you moaning, screaming, begging, withering, mewing, pleading for more while fucking yourself on their cocks, hm? How many men get to manhandle you? How many men gets to fuck you on the kitchen counter? In the shower? In your bed?"

A fierce shade of pink crept into Billy's face as Nick spoke. Embarrassment, humiliation, anger...

"How many men gets to fill you up with their come, and watch it run down your thighs? How many men got to put a baby in your belly?"

Billy closed his eyes, his breathing heavy and his heart racing.

"Answer me." Nick ordered.

Billy's breath itched as Nick's body crowded him, every inch of his bare back pressed against his chest. "Two...," he said quietly, "You and...Morzan."

Nick kissed his neck softly, and ran his hand lightly over his ribs, mindful of the damaged body. "Two men in..., nearly twenty-five years. I'd consider you a pretty exclusive catch...hardly a whore," he said a nuzzled him, lapping at the crook of his neck.

Billy sighed in defeat. What Nick said was true, annoyingly so, but it sure didn't change how he felt. He sniffed and rested his head on the puffed up pillow some nurse had given him.

Fuck! These hormones were going to be the last of him for absolutely fucking sure. If not him himself, than at least his reputation. He was Billy Darley for fucks sake. Nothing threw him off balance, let along actually made him -

He felt a calloused thumb wipe away the tear that slipped down his cheek. Nick didn't say anything as the tear he wiped away was replaced by another. He'd let Billy blame the hormones, but it was obvious that the boy hadn't had much caring for since Morzan died and his mother left - got shot a few years back or whatever.

He startled in surprise as Billy slipped his hand into his, and held onto him. Somehow, the simple act of holding hands was in many ways more intimate than having sex, or even kissing. Sex could be the result of lust. Kissing while having sex was an act of sequence; one followed the other. Kissing could be read as lust or affection. Holding hands could not be misinterpreted; it was a show of affection.

Billy tensed as he felt Nick stiffen behind him, his unexpected and ill thought through show of affection sure not to be received well. As he was about to pull away, Nick squeezed his hand gently. Billy breathed a little easier, feeling a little relieved. The onslaught of a new wave of emotion caused him to tear up again. He didn't even know why he was crying, but Nick's sleeve soaked up every drop like they had never been there.

* * *

><p>AN'; so? Gotta admit, that was not the easiest chapter to write...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Morning gave way to afternoon, Nick was off fetching Lucas and Billy was having another examination. Dr. Wilson said he needed one on a daily basis for the next few days, so his progress could be properly charted and chance of any sudden changes.

"I apologise if I interfered wrongly," the doctor stated. He'd come to the room to find them asleep, spooning and holding hands. In was quite an endearing sight. Though the nurse hadn't thought so. Apparently she was a slight homophobic and traded her shifts. As long as she didn't make trouble, Dr. Wilson didn't care.

Billy didn't answer straight away, but he nodded, "It's fine," he said eventually. He'd had much time to think while drifting between sleep and awareness. "It's good that someone are brave enough to speak up about what they're seeing."

Dr. Wilson smiled crookedly, dimples showing, "I'm glad you think so, especially after barging in on your relationship like that."

Billy studied his hands, "You didn't," he said quietly.

The doctor halted in his steps and turned halfway to look at the young man, "Excuse me?"

"You didn't barge in...I just..." How do you tell a doctor your 'boyfriend' scares you? Only Nick didn't scare Billy, what Nick could do scared him, because Joey was the most precious think he had. "I never knew I could - knew how to tell him 'no...and he didn't know that..." Billy bit his lip. It was close enough to the truth, "But I like the structure he creates and..." Despite everything it felt good to have someone take care of him; not having to take all the decisions, hand the reins over.

"The way he controls you?"

Billy blushed in shame, "Yes." Bluntly put, that was exactly it.

"And you just didn't know you could tell him 'no' when it went too far, but now you can," the doctor stated in understanding.

"Thank you," Billy said quietly. He'd let the doctor live with the nice version of it, because in the beginning, telling Nick 'no', or even questioning him, was something Billy hadn't dared to do after that first day. It was only after a while that Nick started demanding more of him, but in a different way. Billy had come to realise that to Nick, he wasn't just a random fuck; he was his possession. Nick took care of his possessions. Like a pet, and Billy hated it. But at the same time, he hated to admit, he liked how it made him feel.

Dr. Wilson paused briefly, almost surprised by the honest sincerity in the simple statement, "You're welcome," he replied. He had been worried that he had screwed up completely, but it seemed to have turned out all right after all. "I wish the best for the both of you, I really do."

Billy smiled sadly. In a few months he was going to give birth to their child, and Nick was going to take his little baby away, leaving Billy to rot; forgotten. "I do to." He didn't know why the idea Nick leaving upset him, but it did. Not just Nick leaving with their baby, but Nick leaving. With their baby.

Dr. Wilson noticed how distracted Billy seemed, "Do you want to have the ultrasound done later, with Nick here? I've got time later today as well."

Billy nodded. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he'd go with it and see where it took him. "Yeah, I...guess it would be better..." he offered the doctor a brave smile. He didn't feel very tough right now.

~*~

Lucas ducked into the car as his father pulled up, "How is he?" he asked hurriedly.

"Bruised up, some blood loss, few cracked ribs, exhausted, asleep when I left," Nick replied evenly, "When we get there, don't expect too much, all right? Just ask before you touch. He's a bit on edge, having people poking and prodding him all day is driving him up the walls."

"And hormones, morning sickness and mood swings and you've got a guy ready to commit murder," Lucas joked.

Nick laughed, "He's not that bad," he chuckled, "A bit touchy and emotional, that's all. The thing is, Billy's like..." How did you describe Billy?

"Your picture perfect gay poster boy?"

Nick laughed, "The complete opposite," he said and made parked the car. "What I mean is...he keeps his cards close and he's completely out of his element...just take it easy, don't push and don't be offended if he's not all milk and cookies."

"And don't be rude cause he'll decapitate me?"

Nick laughed, "Told you those smarts would do you some good some day." He grabbed the bag from the back seat. The hospital rooms weren't all that warm, and the paper thin gowns and the thin sheets hadn't done much good, offering minimal warmth. Judging by the way Billy had curled against him in his sleep, he'd been cold. It wasn't like the blond hellcat was a cuddler.

The smile slid off his face, "Lucas..." he swallowed, "Billy nearly lost the baby, so... he's not okay," he said. He took a breath and loosened his hold on the wheel, as his knuckles were going white. "He's a good guy, just... don't expect too much right now. He's... he's barely keeping it together," he said quietly, almost as if he was saying it to himself.

Lucas grew quiet as his dad spoke. It was that serious. "Dad, I don't have to meet him now, I can-"

"No, Lucas" Nick cut him off, "You're always welcome, even if it's a bit tough right now. You're my son and Billy... he's such a big part of my life right now that you not having met would be unfair to you both." Nick glanced over at Lucas, who was looking at his hands. "He might have to stay with us for a few days. He lives on the fifth floor and the cops pretty much trashed is place... and I don't really trust my nerves to leave him alone right now..."

Lucas frowned, "He's staying with us? What about mom?"

Nick frowned, "I was hoping you'd not say anything. I know I'm putting you in a tough spot Luc, but you know I wouldn't unless it was important."

"I know."

"Billy won't be happy about it either, I can imagine... he's not comfortable with the situation as it is..."

"The baby or that you're married and have a son?"

"Both- except the son bit," he winked at him, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "I've known Billy all his life, since he was in diapers and I was in high school. He used to be with my best friend, Morzan- we were practically brothers. He got killed some twenty years ago, leaving Billy to raise their son on his own..." Nick trailed off, "He was so broken, and he's never really moved on. His entire life always revolved around his son- my godson. After Morzan died I cut ties with that part of my life..."

Lucas looked up at his dad and was surprised to see that he looked really sad.

"I left him when he needed me the most, because I couldn't deal with losing my best friend... I met your mom... and the rest is history on that end... I didn't mean for this to happen, Luc," that was actually just a lie, "But it did, and... I feel like I'm pissing on Morzan's memory... and Billy... still loves him." He was surprised to hear his own voice breaking as he spoke. He was surprised to hear the words he was saying! He was even more shocked at how true they felt; It was almost like he hadn't known how he felt until he'd said it. But now the word cut deep.

"But its been twenty years..." Lucas almost whispered.

"Sometimes time doesn't matter. Sometimes, even twenty years later-"

"You need someone to hold on to," Lucas finished. "He's your last link to your best friend, and you're his last link to -"

Nick frowned, "I wouldn't put it quite like that," He protested feebly.

"No..." Lucas trailed off. But he'd hazard a guess of that it was how it had started.

They sat silent for the rest of the drive. Lucas was thinking of his fathers words and Nick was thinking of Lucas's.

Lucas wasn't okay with his dad cheating. But he wasn't okay with how his mom blamed him from Brendan. Despite what his dad had said after the football game; that it was just sex; Lucas could see that his dad cared for this guy quite a lot. He wouldn't tell his mom. He felt it wasn't his job to do that. And if he told him mom, she would raise hell, and that would be bad. It was within her rights to do so, but Billy had nearly lost the baby and he could imagine he had enough on his plate with that and his own son. He had a god brother? Lucas frowned.

Nick was in deep thought, thinking about Morzan. What would his brother-in-all-but-blood have said about this? He would have been in a murderous rage, that's what. Billy was more essential to Morzan's life than the sun. He'd adored the boy, treasured him and pampered him; made love to him, treated him like he was a breakable crystal.

What had Nick done with the boy that was the last living memory of his best friend? Raped him? While Billy had been willing, holding his son's life over his head would make most quite complacent. Forced him to have another child, even on the risk of his own health; it wasn't easy for a man to have a child. Most only had one because of the risk. Nick grit his teeth. He was better than this.

He'd already promised Billy it would be better from now on, but it was hitting him harder just how badly he'd treated him. Sure, he'd replaced pretty much his entire wardrobe, bed sheets, kept his fridge stocked and so on, but he'd bought the clothes because his old ones wouldn't fit soon, and he needed to stay warm. He bought the food because the baby needed proper nourishment. He'd bought the sheets because the old ones were stained with blood. He'd told the doctor that he'd never hit him; but was fucking him until he bled any better? Or leaving him covered in bruises? Or making him come so many times he was so sore and his nerves so frayed he was in tears?

"Hungry?" he asked as he heard Lucas' belly complain.

"A bit," the teen mumbled.

Nick narrowed his eyes, sensing the boy was hiding something. "Lucas, you're hiding something." Lucas shook his head, but the fierce blish gave him away, "Either you're lying or you've taken a dive in your mother's make-up."

"I..." he blushed an even deeper shade of crimson, "I sneaked out and spent the night with Derek..."

Nick paused. He hadn't expected that, "Right..."

"And I don't wanna go home yet cause mom's got me doing even more chores now that Brendan isn't here and-" he rushed, "- I'm really tired and sore- " Lucas cut himself off and dipped his chin down, his fringe fell forward to hide his eyes from view.

Nick was fully aware of that this was were he was supposed to launch into a long and embarrassing speech of how Lucas was too young and he shouldn't let his boyfriend pressure him into anything and so on, but Nick trusted his son to do what was right for him- and he wasn't really one to talk, was he now?. "Just...make sure he treats you right and tell him I'll skin him alive if he doesn't." And he actually knew how to do it all in one strip too.

Lucas breathed out in relief, "Yeah."

"And I wanna meet this guy," Nick continued as they walked, "It just wont do that I haven't met my sons boyfriend," he grumbled and rubbed Lucas' neck soothingly. "The cafeteria is just down that way," he said and handed him a fifty. "Get yourself some proper food. We might end up with Amy's cooking ." Nick shuddered, "Billy''s room is on the 6th, room 617, to the left, right hand side, got it?"

Lucas nodded and took the money, "Yeah."

~*~  
>AN: I'm so very sorry for the long break. I kinda forgot... oh well, I'm I'm an avid snowboarder, I took the leap and learned to ski (which I haven't done since my age was in single digits) and while I was at it, I went all out and got certified as a Ski Instructor. So I got my ass kicked for a week, I've got from being a medicore at best- to a decent skier in a week- all credit to my instructor, and I now have thighs of steel! Did you know that having a weak glutos maximus will make it harder for you to hold you balance? HA! Turn out, being a Hard Arse literally makes it tough for anyone to knock you off your feet!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

There was a police officer in Billy's room when he got there. Billy looked guarded, but not alarmed, yet he relaxed visibly as he spotted Nick in the doorway. Nick really didn't know what he'd done to deserve Billy relaxing in his presence.

The officer turned around and gave Nick a short nod.

"So you haven't left Boston at all in the post months?" he continued his questioning.

Billy didn't answer, and only shook his head no.

"And -" the young officer halted at the glare Nick gave him, "How about you just chill out for a bit and we'll finish this up later," he said cautiously, "You've got to be tired and all...yeah..." he stuttered. "I think I'll go now..." he said and slipped through the door.

Nick chuckled, "What are you whining about, Princess? You still make them stutter like school children," he said and without thinking he just did what felt natural and leaned in for a kiss.

Billy tilted his chin up and accepted it like it was something they did every day. It was simple and soft kiss; just a gentle meeting of damp lips. As they parted a brief second later, pausing briefly, they felt that the soft touch still lingered.

Nick smiled that crooked smile of his that Billy could remember from his childhood and felt his belly flutter, and it wasn't the baby moving. He ducked his head, only too aware of the heat rushing to his cheeks. Self-counciously, he tugged at the thin sheet and cleared his throat, "It's fucking cold in here..." he mumbled.

Nick just nodded, "I figured you'd think so - dropped by the flat and got you some stuff I thought would be more comfortable." he said and handed the bag over. Billy wasn't exactly the frosty sort, so when he cuddled closer in his sleep, seeking skin, Nick got the hint; he was cold.

Billy opened the bag and pulled out his grey hooded sweater, and what felt like a thin dark green woollen long sleeve tee, along with bottoms and socks in the same material. "What's this?" he asked.

"Ski wear, actually," Nick said, "Norwegian, I think. It's a mix of wool and silk. Apparently the combination keeps you warm, dry and not itchy, as pure wool can do."

"It's..." Billy looked at it doubtfully, "Really thin..."

Nick quirked a smile and took it from his hands and unfolded it, "They practically _live_ on the North Pole. If there was ever something I'd bet they'd know how to do better than anyone else, it would be how to keep warm," he said and undid the tie at the back of Billy's neck and pulled off the upper park of the hospital gown. Billy made a face as Nick just pulled the dark green fabric over his head, making his hair stand at end.

But Billy made an appreciative sound as the thin material moulded comfortably to his body, loose, but fitted, and stretchy. And not to mention, warm. It seemed to immediately become comfortably warm as it moulded to his body. He pulled out the trousers as well and pulled them on. Then he tore off the hospital gown, balled it up and threw it in the trash. He tried to bend down to put his socks on, but a small moan of pain from the pressure on his stomach made Nick snatch the socks form his hands and slip them on for him.

Billy felt a rush of emotion as he felt Nick's warm hands on his calves that almost made him tear up. Fucking hormones...

.~*~.

Downstairs Lucas was on the phone with his mother. "I'm at the hospital with dad," he said as he picked a coke out of the fridge and tuned out the nurses he'd been listening to.

_"Who is this friend," Hannah asked, "Is he going to be okay?"_

"Uh," Lucas hesitated, but in the end decided to tell the truth; his mom was like a human lie detector, she always had been, "His name is Billy. Dad said he was going to be okay though. But he's got to stay for observation for a few days..."

_"Aha...," Hannah trailed off, "I did not know that your father knew a 'Billy'."_

Lucas shrugged to himself, "He's mentioned him a couple of times," he said, "Don't really know how they know each other though. Work perhaps..."

_"Well, Amy is here, and she told me, to tell your dad to invite his friend. It would be nice to get to know some of your dad's friends."_

Lucas's brows flew up in surprise, "Okay... I'll tell dad..."

_"Okay honey, I'll see you tonight."_

"Will do mom."

_"And sweetheart?"_

"Yeah mom?"

_"Invite your boyfriend."_

Lucas stared at his phone as his mother hung up. She knew? Confused, he paid for his coke and sandwich and caught the lift up to the 6th floor.

Billy was still trying to get used to this side of Nick; the caring one; the nice one; the one that wouldn't hurt him. Nick sat on the edge of the bed with Billy's head in his lap.

All of a sudden, Billy had been on the verge of crying. Nick knew better than to point out that it was the hormones. He was sure Billy knew it was the hormones, but it was one of those times that stating the obvious would not be received with just an eye roll. Instead he said, "Shhh, it will be alright," he stroked his back slowly, a motion practised by years as a father to children with a love for horror films.

Billy just felt like the entire world was crashing down on him. Why couldn't Nick just continue to be a bastard? That way it wouldn't be so hard seeing him- and their child go when it was born.

But speaking of offspring...

"Uh... hi," they heard a soft voice speak.

Billy lifted his head from Nick's lap and saw a dark haired teenager around fifteen in the door. He was an attractive boy; he had his father's strong features, but softened by his mothers. Billy was about to push himself up when he felt a heavy hand on his waist, very clearly telling him to stay put until he was feeling better.

Lucas thought that Billy was both much younger and better looking than he had imagined. He had honey blonde hair falling into his eyes and had some serious tattoos. But it was the eyes that really caught his attention.

"Lucas," his father said, "Come on in," he said and nodded towards the chair by the bed.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked as he noticed Billy looked close to tears.

Billy shook his head and was about to speak, but Nick cut him off, "Of course not. Things just get a bit charged from time to time," his hand still rubbing Billy's side as he spoke.

Nodding, Lucas sat down.

That moment Dr. Wilson knocked gently on the door, "Uh... Mr. Hume, could I borrow you a moment?" he asked, glancing between the couple on the bed, and the young teen in the chair. Was this their other son?

Nick nodded and ran his hand through Billy's hair, unable to resist giving it a slight tug at the base of his neck and gave Lucas a kiss on the forehead. As he disappeared out the door, Billy sat up and rubbed his face to be sure no rouge tears had slipped without him noticing. "Hi," he said, and held out his hand to Lucas, "I'm Billy... but you probably knew that..." he trailed off.

Lucas took his hand, "Lucas, but then you probably know that," he replied. "And yeah, dad told me."

"And what exactly did he tell you?" Billy asked, his voice raspy. He didn't want to let anything he shouldn't slip.

"That you're pregnant," Lucas stated matter-of-factly, "And that you've been together for a few months..." he paused, "That you almost lost the baby... I'm sorry, I hope you'll be feeling better soon..."

"Four months," Billy said quietly. "And thanks..."

"So how'd you meet?" Lucas asked, curious.

Billy smiled weakly, not feeling too good. "I have no idea. I've known him since I was... a kid..." he paused, sparing a thought to Morzan, "The toddler years,..."

Lucas paused, "Wow..."

"Lucas...," he swallowed, "I'm sorry..."

Lucas frowned, "For what?"

"For causing trouble in your life," Billy said, "I seem to... cause a lot of trouble for people, it's one of the things I'm good at," he offered a faint smile.

"You've made dad alive again," Lucas said, "Even after everything with Brendan... he's a better dad now than he's ever been. We talk, about things that actually matter. Sure, he and mom fight a lot... a lot... but in many ways things are better now. He's-" Lucas took a deep breath, "He's happy- or happier. He always smiles when he talk about you, and he never lied about you; he always said that if I wanted, I could meet you... he deserves someone..." he paused, "-that's not going to accuse him of killing his own son." quickly, he swiped the lone tear away.

Billy was just listening in shock.

"Mom invited you for dinner," Lucas said, changing the subject. "She doesn't know about you and dad... She just think you're a friend, and Amy decided she'd invite you as well..."

"Uh," Billy flicked his nose, "You're going to have to ask your dad if that's okay," he said, "I mean... that could be a very awkward dinner if I was there..."

"No more awkward than last time," Lucas muttered.

"You're certain," Nick asked.

"I very certain," Dr. Wilson said. "But we have an appointment for a scan soon, I'm just informing you of the risk of the possible outcome."

Nick nodded, "So what does this all mean?"

"Billy can go home this afternoon, if this is the case, but he will be on bed rest. And I do mean no other activities asides from short walks, by that I mean to the car or the bathroom, sitting, preferably lying down as much as he can. Very, and I do mean very gentle sex," he warned, "-and light healthy food. No exceptions. If this is the case, he needs rest, and to stay as still as possible."

Nick nodded, "No problem..."

"And he should not be alone," Dr. Wilson added.

Nick nodded, "He wont be," he said, "So when are we doing the sonogram?"

"Whenever you're ready," Dr. Wilson said, "I will have a nurse bring the equipment and I will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Nick said and went back inside.

"Dad," Lucas said, "Mom invited Billy for Amy's dinner."

Nick paused, "Well that was unexpected," he said and looked at Billy who was inspecting his nails with great care. "If you don't mind, I would like you there. It would certainly make things less awkward..."

Lucas snorted, "That's what I said."

Nick nodded, "Dr. Wilson will be here soon to do an ultrasound. I will call Hannah to make some arrangements, I'll call Joey when Dr. Wilson is done. Boy is probably going out of his mind."

Billy nodded. "Yeah..."

Nick nodded and stepped outside as the nurse came in with the ultrasound. Quickly he pressed speed dial to his wife.

_"Hello?"_

"Hannah," he greeted, "It's quite possible that we will have company for a little while, my friend, Billy, will quite likely need somewhere to stay when he gets out of the hospital..."

_"I will ready the guest room for him-"_

"Lucas told me you invited him for dinner..."

_"Yes, I figured it would be nice to meet him, since it's obvious he is a close friend."_

"Indeed," Nick muttered, "Tell Amy she won't be able to make her special chilli or the wine sauces- Doc laid down the law."

_"I'll pass it along," Hannah replied. "Nick?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Are we okay?"_

Nick sighed, "I don't know Hannah... I don't know."

_"Okay..." she replied sadly. "I will see you tonight then..."_

"Yeah..." Nick hung up. With a sigh he went back into Billy's room to see Dr. Wilson squirt the gel on Billy's bruised stomach.

"Nick, you made it just in time," the Doc said with a smile and put the pod on his belly, "we will not be able to tell the sex yet. Today we're checking for steady heartbeat and that the baby is all over healthy."

"Fuck-" Billy gasped.

"Sorry, it is very cold..."

"No fucking shit-" Billy hissed like an angry kitten. The cold made every hair on his body stand up on end.

Nick calmly took his hand and leaned on the bed as a steady swooshing sound willed the room.

"And there it is," Dr. Wilson said, "Your little son or daughter." he said and moved the little pod around. "I'd say... you're about... eleven weeks along. That is of course with the added two weeks of your cycle..."

Nick noted that Billy stared at the screen, seemingly in wonderment, his sea-green eyes enchanted by the sight. This was truly their little wonder. Their treasure.

For a moment, Nick wondered if he truly had the heart to take the child from Billy at the end of it all.

"The baby is largely healthy," Dr. Wilson said.

Billy's eyes snapped up, "Largely?"

"This is, at the moment, a high risk pregnancy," he said, "If you were in any worse shape- and by that I mean if your core strength was any weaker, this might not have ended so well. But as it is, I cannot see any injuries on the baby, aside from he or she being a bit ancious; that is form the excessive adrenaline still floating about in your system. It will fade. However, as I have discussed with Nick, I'm placing you on complete bed rest until your next appointment here with me in two weeks time."

Billy nodded numbly, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"Do not fear," the doctor hurried to say as he saw Billy's expression, "It is a precaution; you are allowed to move around the house, slowly. You are not to lift anything heavier than a remote control, Sex-" Lucas made a face, "-is allowed, but stay within your comfort zone, and be careful. If anything feels wrong, stop."

Billy felt warm lips on his hand, and looked up at Nick, his eyes glossy. Nick kissed his hand again and squeezed it gently and reassuringly.

Dr. Wilson paused as he looked at them. God, there two really were something special. "If you do decide to press charges, or even just report police brutality, you will have my full support," he said. "Billy is far from the first, but given the circumstances, it is some of the most morally deprived acts I have ever seen."

Nick nodded, "I will get in touch with you on a later date regarding that," He said, "Can we have copies?" he asked, nodding towards the screen.

"And a video," Dr. Wilson added. "I will have the ready for your check-out this evening. I suggest you let Billy rest for a bit," he said with a smile and continued his rounds.

* * *

><p>AN and here i was thinking OMG i havent updated in ages!- but its been 5 days! oh well, its xmas And to be honest, i usually update more frequently... but ive started working now so im pretty busy... :P But this was nearly 3000 words! 2830 to be exact!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I need to call Joey," Billy said softly as he sat in the front seat of Nick's family friendly car. He had to say, while it would be a blow to any mans ego, it ran very smoothly; a baby friendly car. He watched the scenery fly by as they came out of the central city and entered the sub urbs.

"I called him earlier to let him know you're okay," Nick replied, "You can call him when we get there... my phone is in the back..."

Billy nodded, "thanks..." he said. What else could he say? He felt numb, like he couldn't move; like everything around him was unreal. He felt a gentle flutter in his stomach. A ghost of a smile graced his lips and he rubbed his lower stomach.

Nick glanced over and saw Billy enraptured in his own little world. It made him smile. Billy had changed a lot in the past few weeks since they found out about the baby. He was slowly reverting back to the Billy Nick had known before Morzan died. Of course, more jaded and grown up, but there was something in that open expression that spoke of an innocence Nick thought he'd lost. He probably had lost it, but he seemed to be regaining something. Something that opened the door to the part of him that allowed himself to seek safety and reassurance instead of shutting it all out.

"We're here," he said and pulled the car up to Amy's house. "Lucas-" he spoke a little louder to wake his son up.

"Hmm?" Lucas rubbed his eyes.

"We're here," Nick repeated and got out of the car.

"Yeah..." Lucas said. He hadn't really been asleep. Rather, he'd been in deep thought, wondering about what he'd heard the nurses talk about at the hospital. He watched as his dad jogged around to get to Billy's door before he tried to get out by himself, which of course he did. "Hold on-" he said and took Billy's hand.

"Nah," Lucas muttered to himself.

"I'm not invalid -" Billy mumbled, let Nick help him up.

"No, but you're injured..." Nick said and looked down on their joined hands. That was when he realised he'd forgotten his wedding ring. "Shit..."

"What?"

Nick sighed, "I left my ring on your night stand..."

Billy swallowed, "She wont notice," he said.

"Yeah she will..." Nick sighed. He shook his head, "It's just another thing..."

Billy smiled crookedly, "Now why do I not fear for your life?"

Nick glanced quickly over Billy's shoulder, then he smiled, amused. He leaned in and kissed Billy. He'd intended just a light peck, but he couldn't help himself.

"Mmh-" Billy was surprised at the deep kiss, but didn't object. What could he really object to?

Nick sighed as they parted. How could Billy live on hospital food and then still taste so sweet? "C'mon," he said. Slowly they walked up to the front door, mindful of Billy's injuries and aches.

The shiny black door opened to reveal a blonde woman smiling brightly. "Nick!" Amy exclaimed and pulled him into a hug, "Lucas!" she ruffled his hair, but to the teen's annoyance. "You must be Billy," she said and pulled the younger man into a hug. Billy immediately made a pained sound as her hugs were none too gentle.

"Cool it Amy," Nick said jokingly. Although Billy recognised the hint of dark warning in his voice, "He got out of the hospital only forty minutes ago and is supposed to be on complete bed rest."

"Oh," she exclaimed, startled and let go of him, "I'm sorry darling," she cooed. "Why don't you all come inside? Dinner is on the table," she said and ushered them inside.

Billy looked around the massive house, feeling slightly ill at ease. The dark wooden floor was as polished as a mirror, and the walls were a soft white with shiny wooden furniture- very classy. Very expensive.

It looked like Morzan's house.

Billy swallowed and toed off his shoes. They were not his customary comfortably boots, but rather a pair of soft leather shoes that were easy to slip in and out of. Nick had brought them for the hospital. He smoothed down his sweater self consciously.

Nick just wanted to take Billy home as the younger man set those sea green eyes into him; he looked anxious and stressed. "Let's get some proper food, hm," he said and kissed his hand, hoping some show of affection would settle him down; it wasn't good for the baby.

Neither of the men knew that the brief show of intimacy had been seen by their hostess.

~*~

Amy frowned as she saw Nick kiss Billy's hand. The young man was handsome- unusually so, and the tattoos she could see on his neck were certainly interesting. It was obvious he was not healthy. He was a big boy; muscles in all the right places, and by no means short, but he looked pale and tired. He seemed wary and almost timid. It was obvious he felt out of place. She'd immediately guess that the ink indicated he wasn't used to these sort of environment, but he was very well dressed. Well, he was dressed in a green sweater and black house trousers, but considering he was straight out of the hospital, he was very well dressed in good quality clothing.

"They're here?" Hannah asked.

"Yes."

"Is Lucas's company here?"

"Only Billy, I think," Amy said as she took the steak out of the oven.

"I thought Lucas was bringing a friend," Hannah frowned.

Amy shrugged, "It was probably short notice for him.

Nick came into the kitchen, "Reporting for kitchen duty," he said with a wink.

"Just get everyone to the table," Hannah said, "Everything is ready."

"Ok - but ladies, take it easy on Billy; he just got out of the hospital." Nick said and went into the dining room. Lucas and Billy had sat down next to each other. Steve, Amy and Gary's son was sitting next to Lucas, and Gary opposite them. Nick sat down next to Billy, both because he wanted to, and because any other seat would leave his ringless hand in plain view of his wife.

Amy came in with the steak and sat down, "So, Billy, how do you and Nick know each other?"

Hannah smiled and chimed in, "Yes, how did you meet? Nick doesn't talk much about his friends outside work- wine?"

"Uh," Billy bit his lip, "No thanks, I don't drink... I dunno really," he said, "Nicholai's been around since I was in diapers."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Way to go; make a man feel old..." Lucas just grinned and helped himself to the potatoes.

Gary cleared his throat, "So how'd you end up in the hospital? Nick left the office like he was on fire on Wednesday."

They were about five minutes into the dinner and Billy felt like he was being interrogated. He accepted the vegetables from Nick and tried to think of something to say that didn't involve police brutality. "I -"

Nick bit his tongue and kept himself from spitting fire.

"-don't really remember," Billy said, "I was at home, minding my own business, the cops broke my door down, then I'm jail, and then I'm in the hospital..."

Gary stared at him, then he looked at Nick "He serious?"

Nick nodded, "Yup."

"So what line of business are you in to warrant police breaking down your doors?" Hannah asked.

"Sales..." he paused, "Art." Well, it was true. The Body shop was the best in town. Cars, tattoos, you name it.

"Yes," Amy said, "You do seem like the artsy type," she smiled. Billy was sure she had teeth like a shark. She made his skin crawl with the way she was looking at him. "You have a boyfriend?"

Billy's eyes flew up to Amy, who was looking at him with frosty eyes. Right in that moment Billy hated his mother for his fair skin as he felt the heated blush redden his cheeks. "I, uh -" he suttered. He looked at Nick, who just looked pissed.

"I just assumed," she said sweetly, "a young man with eyes and a face like yours... I can only imagine no woman would be with a man more attractive than herself."

Billy wasn't stupid. There was no way she was just being 'sweet and curious' with a dash of cougar-ish forwardness. Her words were too sharp for that. It felt like they were laced with poison.

"Amy -" Gary interrupted, seeing that the young man across the table from him was embarrassed, and a little upset. And what was up with his wife? He easily recognised the sweetly poisonous voice of his wife and wondered what on earth Billy had done to deserve it.

"What. It's just an innocent question," she said, giving her husband doe eyes. "I haven't really met a homosexual man before; I'm quite intrigued."

Hannah saw the sharp twirl her husband made with his knife as he put his cutlery down and knew he was getting annoyed. "Amy -" she interrupted.

More than his mother, Billy hated Nick; he was the one who put him in this situation, and he was the one who got him all pumped up on these hormones wrecking havok on his body and fucking with his emotions. "It's fine," Billy said, "No, Amy, I don't have a boyfriend. And I'm bisexual." With a strong inclination towards the male form. "Although I'm sure there are more entertaining- and less awkward things to talk about..." he said with a strained smile. Though the smile disappeared the second he looked back down at his plate.

"Not really. We are vultures for gossip," Amy said, "Why are you single them Billy? You have something exciting and secret on the side?"

"Amy-" Gary said, "Will you help me in the kitchen? I think this steak needs to be heated a bit -"

"Nonsense sweetheart," she brushed him off, "It's perfect. But what do you think Nick? Why is Billy single?"

Billy noticed his hands shaking, "If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said, his voice nearly cracking. He stood up and walked quickly out of the dining room, turned the corner and escaped into the next room. He leaned against the kitchen counter and tried to breathe. He hated this. He felt like a fish out of water, trapped and claustrophobic. He could barely breathe.

~*~


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nick grit his jaw and calmly sat his glass down and stood up. He didn't know what Amy was up to, but whatever crawled up her panties, Billy shouldn't have to deal with it. Without looking at any of them he shook his head. He followed Billy's trail into the kitchen to see the younger man leaning against the counter, eyes closed, trying to breathe.

"Hey," he said and closed the door, "You okay?" Billy didn't reply, but turned his face away. "Billy -" he reached out.

"Don't touch me!" Billy snarled and stepped away from him.

"I came out to see if you're okay, not to be yelled at," Nick said, his eyes darkening.

"I hate you," Billy whispered.

Nick sighed, "I'm sorry about Amy. I don't know what got into her."

"She saw us," Billy said. "She had to have." He wrapped his arms around himself, "I hate being like this..."

"Billy," Nick sighed and moved to pull the younger man close, but Billy just glared at him.

"Don't though me!" he repeated. Nick backed away with his hands up in surrender. "This is all your fault. I'm pregnant- and I'm going crazy and I don't want to be here and I- I..." Tears pooled in his eyes, "I miss him," his voice was barely a whisper.

Nick shifted, not knowing whether to give another go at comforting him. He looked so small and broken. So young. Nick felt his heart go out to him. He missed Morzan as well, with all of his heart, but he couldn't imagine what it was like for Billy. "Hey," he said softly, "I miss him too..." he offered. He looked away, feeling awkward, "He never stopped talking about you... and Joey. He loved you so much, Billy..."

The tears slipped down Billy's cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. He couldn't believe this. He was having a breakdown in some fancy house of a friend of Nick's. He felt like he was falling apart. All he wanted was... he walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, burrowing his wet face in his neck. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Nick wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry..."

"No," Nick replied, "It's okay. I don't know what Amy was thinking..." he said and stroked his hands up and down Billy's back. "I'm taking you home," he said, "You need to rest."

"No," Billy said, "I'm fine." He pulled away and rubbed his face. "I'm fine."

"We're barely two hours out of the hospital and you've already had too much stress," Nick said sternly, "I'm taking you to mine- it's just down the street, and get you some rest."

"But-"

"You're carrying a treasure in here," he said and laid his hand over his belly, "Let's make sure our boy has a good time, eh?"

Billy just sighed tiredly, all his anger drained out of him, and rested his head on Nick's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Nick had sent Billy out to the car. He went back into the dining room with a blank expression on his face, "We're leaving," he said.<p>

"But Hannah and Lucas haven't finished their food," Amy said.

Nick glanced at his wife, "Stay. Finish you food. Billy and I are leaving."

"But Nick," Hannah tried, "We have chocolate soufflé..."

"Why don't you take some with you?" Gary offered. "I'll help you," he said and got up and dragged Nick to the kitchen. "Nick, I really do not know what got into her," he apologised.

"Any other day," Nick hummed, "But Billy is... not well. His nerves are quite frayed."

"I noticed," Gary said. "Something Amy said struck a chord?"

"You could say that..."

"Care to share?"

"Not really..." Nick paused, "Billy's ex... was killed in a police raid... leaving him to raise their son on his own," Nick cleared his throat. "It's been years but... he's never been quite the same."

"And that's why he was upset..." Gary nodded, "Understandable... but as you say, it's been years."

Nick chuckled, "Sometimes time doesn't matter. He was it for Billy..."

Gary nodded, "I've known you for... fifteen years now," he said, "You're still holding out on me."

Nick stopped and leaned on the island. He sighed, "Keep your mouth shut?"

Gary nodded, "As long as you haven't killed anyone..."

"He's pregnant."

"Right," Gary said and put the soufflé in a box, then he froze, "What?" Nick just glared at him and jerked his head towards the dining room. "You're serious? He's a ...-"

"If you say the word, I will skin you."

Gary paused, looking thoughtful. "It's yours," he stated.

"Don't ask more questions than you can handle that answers to, Gary."

Gary nodded, "What are you going to do?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know," he sighed. "I really don't know. He's scared. It's a high risk pregnancy, even for a male, and... he can't... his ex was a close childhood friend, and I was so busy with my own misery I left him to deal alone. I can't live with myself if I let him go through all that again." Surprisingly enough, Nick found himself speaking the truth. A lot had changed since three months ago. It was getting to him that it wasn't just a new son- a replacement for Brendan... it was his son. His and Billy's. This young man that his brother in all but blood had loved above anything, or anyone else in the world. So much he'd give up his life for him.

And like he'd told Lucas, Nick had started feeling he was pissing on his memory with the way he had treated Billy. And he was feeling the weight of his action; Billy didn't deserve going through this alone- again. He didn't deserve going through all this, and then losing his baby. Their baby.

"That's... understandable? How far along is he?" Gary asked, "And why bring him here?"

"Hannah insisted," Nick said tiredly, "eleventh week on Monday. We shouldn't talk about this here. He's waiting in the car."

"That's... not long after... Brendan..." Gary frowned.

Nick nodded. "Yeah..." Gary nodded thoughtfully. It was obvious to Nick that his co-worker was forming ideas in his head that were far from reality, but that was fine.

"Here's the soufflés," Gary said and handed him the box, "I hazard a guess he will need them."

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome."

Nick patted his shoulder and grabbed his jacket on the way out. When he got to the car, Billy was strapped in the seat, his face streaked with tears. Nick got in and put the chocolate treats in Billy's lap.

"I'm sorry," Billy said, thinking Nick was angry with him.

"I'm not angry with you," Nick said, knowing what Billy was thinking. "You're stressed and under pressure. You shouldn't have to deal with her interrogating you like that..." Nick paused, "I put you in that situation. I should have realised it would be too much." He held out a hand, palm up.

Billy hesitated slightly, but slid his hand into Nick's. Nick squeezed it gently, hoping it would come across as reassuring.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Billy barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they pulled up in front of Nick's house. It didn't look much different from Amy and Gary's house. The only notable difference was the black roof instead of the red. He pulled the jacket tighter around himself as he got out of the car. He was about to grab his bag from the booth when Nick batted his hands away, "You're not allowed to walk stairs. You think I'll let you carry anything?" Nick asked with an arched brow.

Billy just sighed and dropped his bag. Instead he grabbed the chocolate treats from the front seat. Nick couldn't help but smile at his silent rebellion. He threw Billy's bag over his shoulder and followed the blond man into their - his- Nick shook his head- house.

"I'll just take your bag upstairs," Nick said and sprang up the stairs. Billy would stay in the guest room. It was across the hall form the master bedroom. It was a blessing and a curse. He had at times found himself restless when he was not around Billy at night time. He couldn't decide if it was because... Billy lived in a dangerous area of Boston and was often alone with the unborn baby, or because he just craved his company.

He opened the bag on the bed and took out the clothes and put them in the drawers, and the toiletries on the dresser. With a sigh he kicked the bag under the bed and jogged back down the stairs. Billy's jacket hung on the silent servant, and his shoes were by the door. Nick cocked his head. Billy was uncomfortable. While the young man was tidy, he wasn't usually this anal about it.

Nick shook his head, dismissing it. He would settle in.

.

* * *

><p>Billy watched as Nick readied the chocolate souffles. He'd always figured that Nick moved about his apartment like he owned it; seeing him now only confirmed that. "How come you know my apartment so well?" he asked.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Even on the first..." Billy cleared his throat, "-night, you knew exactly where everything was..."

Nick just grinned, "It used to be my flat- back in... god, '78, perhaps..."

Billy frowned, "Oh..." It made sense; the leader always had the flat that took the longest to get to; security measure.

"Morzan used to come crash on the couch- then he'd nearly burn the building down trying to cook!"

Billy couldn't hold back the chuckled that rose in his chest. "I didn't know he was that bad."

"He could burn water," Nick scoffed, "There is a reason he'd always take you out- he didn't want to risk poisoning you by accident."

Billy smiled fondly. Morzan had always taken him out to some fancy restaurant. Though, many had assumed they were father and son, or that he'd been a younger sibling.

A few hours and three chocolate souffles later they laid on the couch watching Criminal Minds. Nick had pretty much ordered him to lay down, which was why Billy was for all intents and purposes sprawled in Nick's lap, drifting in and out of consciousness to the almost hypnotic feeling of a hand running through his hair.

He still found it strange how he felt so calm with Nick. It seemed like his time in the hospital- and whatever had happened the night before had settled them in a way. Billy knew he was experiencing some Stockholm-ish feelings, but he didn't care. He hadn't felt like this in twenty years; this at ease or taken care of. Perhaps his time in the hospital had given Nick a wake-up call; he was breakable. He wasn't a toy that could be glued back together; if he broke, their baby died. No, Nick's baby would die. And Nick really wanted their - this baby.

Billy closed his eyes and tried to keep the tension from developing into a noticeable tremor. But of course Nick notice, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Billy whispered. There wasn't really any point in telling Nick what was bothering him. It wasn't like Nick would all of a sudden would change his mind and let him keep the baby.

Nick frowned, but didn't say anything. Instead he just continued playing with the silky blond hair until he felt Billy go lax in his lap. He heard some commotion in the hallway and knew that Lucas and Hannah were back.

.

* * *

><p>Lucas kicked off his shoes and headed into the living room where he heard the tv was on. The rest of the dinner had been such a drag. While he'd always thought that Amy was less that pleasant, he hadn't thought she could be such a witch. It was actually just proper manners to leave peoples sexuality alone unless they brought it up themselves. He paused as he saw his dad and his... lover? - on the couch. His dad was partially laying down, with Billy curled up between is legs, with his head on his stomach. And his dad was petting him.<p>

Lucas shook his head and sat down on his favourite spot on the floor, leaning his back on the lazy-boy. He supposed the best he could do was to act like this was completely normal. He knew that Billy had been within an inch of losing the baby and was probably in serious need of some good old tradition love and care.

Though he hadn't quite understood what Billy had gotten upset about - aside from the murderously sweet tone. He had been surprised that Billy had been nearly in tears; which was probably due to the hormones. He'd done some reading and found out that most men reacted more to the hormones than women did; women had those hormones in them constantly, and was given a 'practice run' every month. For men it would often be the first time they'd felt their bodies going completely haywire. He could see in the dim lighting that Billy had been crying, even now.

"Nick, have you seen -" Hannah cut off as she saw her husband with Billy sleeping peacefully in his lap.

"Shh," Nick said with a finger to his lips.

Hannah frowned. Her husband treated the other man like a vulnerable child. "Have you seen my phone?" she asked.

"Kitchen," Nick replied quietly. "I'm gonna take Billy to bed," he said. Hannah raised a brow at how easily her husband maneuvered the younger man and lifted him bridal style like he did weigh more than a feather. She stared after him as he carried him up the stairs, taking great care not to knock his head on the rail.

Coming into the guest room, Nick laid him gently down on the bed and undressed him. He flipped the switch on the heating blanked and frowned when it didn't light up like it was supposed to.

"Nick?" Billy mumbled from underneath the covers. "Stay w' me..."

Nick sighed, but undressed. He told himself it was freezing and it wasn't good for Billy or the baby to be cold. It was his duty as, eh, baby-daddy to keep them warm. Nick snorted at his own thoughts. Even just being back in his own house made his brain revert to the middle aged Volvo driving Nick. With a slight smirk on his lips he slipped in behind Billy, pulling the younger man carefully to his chest, mindful of his injuries.

Billy was shaking as he laid curled up in the bed. The room was cold, the bed was cold and the house was cold. Not in temperature, per-ce, but he was frosty; he felt the cold into his bones. He felt cold and empty. He twisted around and snuggled as close to Nick as he could; the man was a living furnace.

Nick just sighed in his sleep and shifted to accommodate Billy in his personal space. Billy laid with his head on his chest, listening to his heart, and trying to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. Eventually Nick woke up, feeling a shivering ball beside and partially on top of him. "Hey-" he croaked, "-you okay?" he asked.

Not knowing quite what made him so cold, but needing warmth, he stretched up and kissed Nick , sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

Nick made a surprised sound. Asides from the teary hug at Amy's, it was the first intimate contact Billy had ever initiated. He fought his way out of the sleepy haze to return the kiss. "Mh-" he groaned, "What brought this on?" he asked, stroking his hands down Billy's flanks.

"'m cold," Billy mumbled and pressed close. Nick hummed and pulled Billy's leg over his hip. He smiled against his lips as he felt the slight bump against his own stomach. "I want you," Billy whispered. He immediately felt his face burn up as the words left his mouth, and burrowed his face into Nick's chest.

Nick pulled away and tipped Billy's chin up, "You sure?" he asked. Again, it was the first time Billy had ever initiated anything. He was apprehensive because his wife was sleeping across the hall, and Billy was not quiet. But he was also apprehensive about what turning Billy down would do to... them. It was so recent, as in the last few days, that Billy had done anything but reluctantly accept his presence and even more reluctantly followed his orders.

That Billy sought out his company, talked to him and asked for things that he needed or wanted were all huge steps in themselves, but the he initiated physical, and not to mention sexual contact was a leap forward Nick had not expected, or dared hope would happen for a long time yet, if ever.

Nick wanted to kick himself. He had unintentionally broken Billy; torn him apart, and it seemed he was very slowly putting him back together. At the moment, it seemed Billy was better for it; he was becoming more and more like the carefree and trusting youth he once had been. But he also knew he had a long way to go before they reached 'carefree, trusting and happy'. He realised now that as soon as he had offered Billy any actual affection, he'd lashed onto it like a child would his mother. If he was truthful with himself, he'd realise that Billy had lashed on to any touch that hadn't hurt him and every word that didn't leave their mark as clearly as the bruises on his hips.

"Yes," Billy whispered.

Billy was shaking. Nick wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. He knew it took a lot out of him every time he asked him for anything, was it just something practical, or needing reassurance. Nick didn't have the heart to turn him down...and his body was not inclined to either; Billy probably knew that as he was quickly hardening against his stomach. Billy moaned into the kiss, his hands holding on to Nick's shirt.

"Off-" Nick said and pulled at Billy's sleeping pants. "Lube?"

"Ngh-" Billy shook his head, "No..."

"Sure?" Nick frowned.

"Got cream -oh," he whimpered as pushed his shirt up,"-from Dr. Wilson."

If Billy wanted the cream instead of the lube, who was he to argue? "Where?" Nick pulled away and looked at him, his hands mischievously slipping down to his bum. Even in the dark he could see the flush spreading on his cheeks.

"I -Ive already got it on," Billy mumbled and tucked his head back under Nick's chin.

"Hmm," Nick hummed and slipped his hand lower. Billy gasped tightened his grip on Nick's shirt as his middle finger pushed inside. Nick found the cream not to be quite as slick as the lube, but it was thicker. Nick liked it; as the months passed Billy was... agile enough not to need much preparation; he found the lube to be too slippery; he enjoyed everything Billy had to offer. As it had been, he'd rarely given him the opportunity to actually become aroused before he got to it, so to speak. The cream was perfect; it gave just enough for Nick to be able to reach into the moist center of Billy's body.

Billy curled his leg over Nick's hip, burrowing closer as Nick pressed another finger deep, curling them just right, "Ah," he keened.

"Shh," Nick hushed, "quiet."

Billy whimpered quietly as Nick massaged his prostate. This was different. It felt so different. Before, it was forced, the pleasure was faint, gradually numbing out the pain and the pleasure was pure physical response. This pleasure was different. It was bone deep. It was like a hot shower after a rainy day; an electric blanket and hot chocolate after a tumble in the snow. "No-" he whined as the fingers slipped from his body.

"On your side," Nick breathed.

"I want to see you," Billy protested weakly, holding on to him.

"Sweetheart, your stomach is- I shouldn't put pressure... the baby," Nick groaned. Billy was quickly short-circuiting his brain.

Billy twisted around."Oh," he winched as his ribs and muscles complained as he turned around. Nick was right. If he could barely tighten his muscles, having Nick on top of him was not an option.

Nick quickly kicked off his boxers and threw his shirt on the floor. Carefully he pulled Billy flush against his chest, keeping every inch of them tight and Billy's tousled head on his arm. He stroked his hand down the inside of his thigh, pulling the slim leg up over his hip. Billy looked over his shoulder, seeking reassurance. "Nick-" He bit his lip, trying to keep quiet as he felt him press into him.

Goose bumps rose on his skin as Nick littered kisses along his neck , whispering sweet nothings to keep him relaxed. It felt different. He wanted more. For every inch he got he wanted another; it felt amazing, the stretch sent delicious shudders up his spine. There was no pain, no sting as he forced himself deeper into him; his body welcomed it; just a dull ache that lit his nerves and made his entire body hum warmly.

Nick groaned, his voice muffled into Billy's neck. God, Billy was pushing against him and rippling around him. "Tell..." he swallowed, "Tell me if anything hurts... doc said -"

"Mhm," Billy cut him off and curled his ankle behind Nick's kneecap. Nick chuckled and pressed in the last inches, bottoming out. Billy shuddered, feeling Nick deep inside, the wide tip rubbing against his walls. Billy panted as Nick started rocking gently. He felt so full, and the length of his shaft stroked past his sweet spot sending bone deep waves of pleasure.

Was this what... making lo... no. He couldn't think that. Was this what sex with someone who cared for you felt like? With someone who was careful? When you wanted it? Billy squeezed his eyes shut, forcing back the tears; he didn't know if they were tears of frustration and confusion, or love and happiness. Fear. Or just all of them. He was just overwhelmed.

Nick's hand wandered down between Billy's legs, rubbing his balls in his hand, occasionally rubbing the soft flesh above and the stretched taught rim of his entrance. He didn't touch his cock. He'd long since set the rule that Billy came on his cock alone, and he'd become accustomed to it. Orgasms were like other motions and tasks the body performed; practice made perfect. For four months Billy had only reached climax through penetrative stimulation. It paid off. It really did.

"Oh my god - Nicho," Billy mewed as he started to tremble.

* * *

><p>Hannah rubbed her eyes tiredly as she padded back to her room. Approaching her late forties meant many things for her; heat flashes and sleepless night were some of them.<p>

_"Oh my god - Nicho."_

She paused. What was that?

_"Ah...a ahah oh god -"_

Hannah was paralysed. The voice came from the guest room. Where Billy was sleeping... with Nick. As if she was in a trance she pushed open the door. The light in the hallway was off, so no light flooded into the room.

But the light form the moon was enough. She could see two sweat slicked bodies on the bed.

Her husband was balls deep into another man.

She couldn't help it. It was like watching a train wreck. Every time her husband's back bowed and his muscles contracted, a whimper came from the young blond on the bed. Sometimes a small cry or an almost feminine yelp as his body rocked with the force of the thrust. It wasn't long until Billy started whimpering Nick's name like a mantra and he threw his head back. Nick lashed on to his neck as his hips worked hard. And soon he was rewarded.

"Damn," Nick cursed, "You're so beautiful, sweetheart," he mumbled breathlessly. Billy's back bowed in pleasure as it tore though him.

Hannah wanted to cry.

She pulled the door closed and went into her own room. She felt numb. It couldn't be real. Feeling like the world was tilted, she turned and went back to her room and crawled into bed; this was a dream; a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Billy felt dizzy and light headed as he slowly came down from his high. Nick was plastered against his back, his cock softening slowly and gradually sliding out of him. Billy wanted to keep him, but it just wasn't possible.<p>

He felt sore and empty, but he was warm now as Nick held him close and his seed was smeared along his thighs and coating his insides. With a content sigh and tucked under Nick's chin, Billy drifted off to sleep, daring to hope things would truly be better.

* * *

><p>AN; I just realised that this chapter is 3 times as long as usual- 3166 words!. Consider it an apology for the accidental double post of chapter 25!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next day Hannah went about her morning ritual as normal. Nick was sleeping next to her when she woke up. She'd showered, made breakfast, looked over Lucas's homework, then Nick came down and joined them; just like normal. Except it wasn't normal.

What she'd seen the night before was burned into her retinas and every time her husband spoke, all she could hear was the 'you're so beautiful' he'd whispered to the man sleeping upstairs while... she closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Nick asked, looking at his wife, head tilted curiously.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Just tired."

Nick shrugged. "Okay. Gotta go," he said and got up and kissed her cheek, "Make sure you get Billy to eat something; he wont ask for a thing, even if he needs it. Make a plate with his name on it or something, 'kay?" Hannah just nodded, her eyes closed. "Brilliant," Nick smiled and headed off.

She hated that his voice was laced with worry as he spoke of Billy. She hated that this man made her husband care for him.

She hated him.

Amy had been right. She'd seen something; she'd picked up on it before anyone else had. Hannah felt awful for saying she was paranoid; it was obviously true. Strangely, she wasn't upset. She was just angry.

* * *

><p>Billy woke up to the morning sun shining in his eyes. He heard a car leaving the driveway and sighed in disappointment; that was probably Nick leaving.<p>

He felt pleasantly sore. He smiled, trying to retain the happiness blossoming in his chest as he thought of the night before. His body ached; but it wasn't painful. His backside was throbbing softly, not burning. His hips were stiff, but not screaming. He sighed and burrowed into the pillow, breathing Nick's scent in deeply.

But the scent of food penetrated even the heavy haze of Nick's pheromones.

* * *

><p>"Billy," Lucas greeted as he saw the blond man on the stairs. "C'mon. There's breakfast!"<p>

Billy hesitated slightly. He did not look forward to spending time with Nick's wife. But Lucas had seen him now, so he couldn't just go hide in his room until they left. "Hi," he said quietly as he came into the kitchen.

Hannah turned to look at him. She gave him a quick glance over before she turned back to the food. He certainly was an attractive boy. He couldn't be more than late twenties.

Billy shifted awkwardly as Hannah just looked at him. He sat down as Lucas indicated towards the bench next to him. "You sleep well?" he asked with a small smile, hoping to start somewhat of a conversation.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, "You?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah... like a baby." He jumped in his seat as the plate was slammed down on the table in front of him. "T-thank you," he said, looking confused and unsettled at the seeming hostility.

Lucas frowned at his mother. Billy actually flinched when she put the cutlery and a glass of milk in front of him. It didn't add up, Lucas thought. Billy was not a sissy by any means. He was quite muscled and compared to most people, very fit. And the tattoos were intimidating on their own. Nothing of the physical Billy spoke of the meek and jumpy guy next to him now. The near miscarriage might just have scared him good, but there was a wariness and alertness that Lucas just didn't think was natural.

Hannah was quite satisfied with Billy's reaction to her; she was the boss in this house. He certainly looked put in his place. She smiled to herself. "Finish up Lucas, we're leaving in five."

* * *

><p>Billy sat on the sofa swing in the garden, watching the rain as it poured down. His knees were tucked under his chin and he was enjoying the anonymity the darkness gave him.<p>

Over the next few days, things had not changed much. Any change at all was for the worse. Nick would sleep with his wife and leave early for work, leaving Billy to fend for himself. When he was home, he'd be nice. He'd be friendly, but 'friendly' wasn't what Billy needed.

A part of his was saying that Nick wasn't paying him the attention he needed because his wife was there. Another part said it was just an easy excuse for not following through on his promise for things to be better.

Billy hated himself for being like this. A month ago he'd be grateful for Nick leaving him alone. Now he felt neglected; ignored. It was like Nick had moved from physical abuse to emotional. He's made him dependant on him, and then denied him the affection he'd come to count on.

He felt like he was barely holding it together. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears slip down his cheeks. Angrily, he wiped them away. The anger only lasted for a second as new tears escaped, leaving him feeling defeated. He felt a gentle flutter in his stomach, and knew the baby was moving. It only made the tears flow quicker.

* * *

><p>Lucas stepped out on the terrace where his dad was smoking, "hey dad," he said and sat down on the rail.<p>

"Hey there Lucas," Nick said, "Homework done?"

Lucas nodded, "Dad, is Billy okay?"

Nick paused, not having expected that question. "Uh? Why do you ask?"

Lucas scowled. While he hated that his dad cheated on his mom, Billy was pregnant with his little brother or sister, and he was generally a compassionate person, and it was so obvious that Billy was not okay. "Cause he doesn't seem okay, dad."

"He just needs to settle in," Nick reasoned and looked away. Billy had been rather quiet lately.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Lucas snapped, startling his dad, "He's skittish and far more wary than anyone should be- and mom is constantly a total bitch to him-"

"Don't -"

"Talk like that about my mother?" Lucas challenged, "That's rich coming from you. You're cheating on her. And Billy, the guy who is pregnant with your kid, who was in the hospital four days ago- remember him? You made him move in here, with your wife, and now you're ignoring him."

Nick just stared at his son.

"I don't like that you're with him, but that's not his fault. It's yours. And frankly, whatever it is that's making him so jumpy, it's your job to put him at ease; he nearly lost his baby. It's not good for him or the baby..."

Nick sighed, "Lucas-"

"Don't do that dad-"

"You're right," Nick said surprising his son. "I thought it would be easier to have him here..." He'd forgotten to factor in the very simple fact that having Hannah and Billy under the same roof would be... stressful.

Lucas frowned at his dad, not quite believing he'd backed down so quickly. "More so for you than him."

"Yeah," Nick said and pushed off the rail, "You and your mom just eat, 'kay? I'll go talk to him..."

* * *

><p>"Hannah- you seen Billy?" he asked. He really shouldn't be far. He was supposed to be on bed rest after all.<p>

Hannah glared at him, "Why?"

Nick paused, puzzled at the aggressive tone of her voice, "He doesn't really seem to be settling in very well..." he trailed off.

Hannah crossed her arms over her chest, "That's because I really don't want him to 'settle in', Nick," she snapped at him. "Or maybe he's not 'settling in' is because he doesn't have your cock up his ass every night!"

Nick stopped short in surprise.

"You didn't think I heard you?" she asked.

Nick just stared at her. Fuck... If there was anything he had not counted on was Hannah finding out, and his... retribution ruining his marriage. He admitted that his feelings towards Billy were not as hostile, and since he'd conceived, perhaps bordered on caring, but he wasn't worth his marriage. He and Hannah rarely saw eye to eye these days, but that would change. It would change back when they had their baby, and the Darley's were out of their lives once more. But strangely, the thought of Billy being completely gone from his life, didn't quite sit right. But right now, he had to deal with his pissed off wife.

Nick sighed and sat down, "What do you want me to say, Hannah? That I'm sorry? I'm not really," he shook his head, "We haven't had sex in... five months, give or take. Frankly... I lost control. I was horny and Billy was there. Simple as that. He was convenient."

Hannah gaped, "Convenient?" Then she shook her head and drank deeply form her wine glass.

Nick too a short breath. Here goes nothing, he thought. "He's pregnant."

Hannah coughed, "W-what?"

"He's pregnant," Nick repeated. He ran his hand through his hair, "Billy can't keep the baby."

Hannah shifted warily, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you wanted another baby," Nick stated simply, "And I'm sure it will be easier for Billy to hand his baby over to someone he'd known all his life, than a stranger... I figured you would be more welcoming to the idea of 'adopting' a baby if you knew... and we could bypass the entire legal debacle..."

Hannah was speechless. Her gut was telling her Nick was bullshitting out of his ears, but she had wanted another baby, and she could not imagine someone like Billy raising a child. "Really?"

Nick nodded, "Really. He's nearly twelve weeks along. At the moment it's a high risk pregnancy, but doc said with proper bed rest it should ease up..."

* * *

><p>AN; sorry for the long absence folks, been traveling!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Billy shivered in the cold. He'd gone inside to get a sweater and heard Nick and Hannah talk. He'd gotten the sweater, but he'd ended up standing in the rain, trying to digest what he'd heard.

He felt the tightness in his chest increase, and the fluttering in his stomach get stronger. Shaking, he sat down on the swing. He could hardly believe how Nick could talk about taking his baby from him so casually. Like Billy had just gotten knocked up on accident and was giving his child away to anyone who would have it, rather than the fact; that he was raped and forced to have this baby. But it was still _his_ baby. And he broke it heart to know Nick was going to take it away. That he would either take his baby, or kill his son.

As much as the thought of losing his child made his heart ache, it was Nick's earlier words that stung harder than anything; he was convenient.

A sob escaped. He curled up tight, trying to keep warm. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It was worse than before; he was gasping for even half a breath. The tears were streaming down his cheeks and nothing around him seemed real; he felt so alone. Like he was the only one in the world. In this matter, he really was alone. If he backed out, ran away, did anything Nick didn't want him to, Joey's life was on the line.

He'd gotten a hell of a cold shower reality check; Nick was just nice to him because it made him more compliant; easier to deal with. He burned with embarrassment when thinking of how he'd rubbed up against him three nights ago. It must have been his goal, Billy thought. Nick hadn't touched him since. Not even a kiss when Hannah wasn't there. Had he just worked him over until he gave in?

When he thought about it, he didn't know why he was surprised, or even hurt at Nick's words; it wasn't like he had ever given the impression of that he had cared for him beyond the fact that he was an acting incubator for his kid.

Billy realised he'd forgotten why Nick was doing this to him in the first place.

"You shouldn't be out here in the cold," he heard Nick say and put a heated furry blanked around his shoulders and over his lap, covering his legs.

Billy shivered as the warmth enveloped him. Nick walked around the sofa swing and sat down next to him. Nick paused as he saw Billy's tear streaked face. He reached out to pull the younger man close, but was greeted by a flinch and the blond tensing and pulling in on himself noticeably. "What's wrong?" Nick asked. Billy just looked away. "C'mon..." Since Billy didn't seem to come willingly, Nick grabbed him and pulled him firmly towards him. He didn't expect the small cry of... was it pain, from Billy? He let go and frowned as Billy curled up, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Tell me," he ordered.

Billy quivered at the commanding tone, knowing from experience that nothing good followed that voice if he didn't do as he was told, "Take me home..." he whispered brokenly.

"What?" Nick leaned in, thinking he'd heard him wrongly.

"I want to go home," Billy repeated, his voice shaking. Fresh tears slipped down his cheeks.

Nick shook his head, "I know you haven't settled well, but it'll-"

"Be better?" Billy glanced up at him; but only briefly. It felt like just looking at him made his aches sharper. "Because you told your wife she can have my baby?" his words were barely a whisper as his throat was sore from crying. "How does that make anything better?"

Nick paused. Why were everyone blind-siding him tonight? "That was the deal..." he said and leaned back, arms crossed over his chest, feeling oddly defensive.

"Deal?" Billy whispered, "You're holding a gun to my head, Nick..." Billy's ocean green eyes levelled on Nick, pink and glossy from his tears. He looked away and rubbed the tears from his cheeks roughly.

Nick shifted so his was fully facing the other man, "What changed?" he asked.

"Nothing's changed," Billy replied. And that was the problem.

"Yes it has. What changed from Friday? What changed from Sunday night? Hm?" Nick searched Billy's body language for a clue. When he didn't receive any sort of reply, he sighed heavily, "We talked about this, Billy," he said with a hint of warning in his voice that he hoped would make him snap out of it. But it didn't. It just made Billy pull further away from him, wrapping his arms firmer around his middle. With an annoyed sigh he reached under the blanket to pull Billy closer but was surprised at the reaction.

"Don't touch me."

Nick paused. Coming from Billy Darley, those words should be snarled, they should be a warning. Not a request; not a plea. It shouldn't sound like he was begging...

And it pissed his off.

"Get up," he snapped and roughly pulled Billy to his feet. Billy struggled weakly, but obviously had neither the strength or the energy to be anything but a kitten facing a dog. He dragged him through the rain and back into the house. "Hannah," he called, making Billy freeze up behind him.

Hannah stuck her head through the kitchen doorway. "What?"

"You and Luc just eat," he said.

Seeing Billy's tearstained face she couldn't help but feel slightly bad. That fact that this boy and her husband had had sex while thinking she was sleeping in the next room was temporarily pushed to the back of her mind. That boy was pregnant. He had to be so scared.

Nick huffed in annoyance at Billy's reluctance to move and picked him off his feet and carried him up the stairs. Billy grabbed his shirt, afraid Nick would drop him, although it seemed a pointless worry as he carried him up the stairs seemingly effortlessly.

He let out a shaky breath of air and rested his head on Nick's shoulder, just needing a moment. Nick carried him right up to the bathroom door before he set him down and ushered him in. He took the thick blanket and dropped it on the floor. "Undress," he ordered, his voice short.

Billy's hands were shaking slightly, but he did what he was told. He pulled the wet sweater over his head, but didn't know where to put it. Nick took it from his hands and dropped it in the laundry shaft. "Hands up," he snapped and pulled the long sleeved tee over his head. The freezing cold had left Billy's skin pink and damp. Some of his bruises had faded to yellow, some to a faint green, but some were still deep and purple.

Nick quickly undressed himself and turned on the shower. Billy threw his trousers down the shaft, but didn't move. "Get in," Nick said.

Billy stepped under the spray of warm water. He tried not to react as Nick stepped in behind him, flush against his back. He could feel him quickly hardening against him, and it made the tears flow quicker only to be washed away by the shower. He bit his lip and grabbed the handles on the wall as he felt Nick's hand slip between his cheeks. He choked back a cry as two fingers pushed inside him.

Nick spread his fingers wide to fit the head of his shaft inside the rim of the tiny hole. He pulled his hand out as he brought his hips forward, impaling Billy in one swift, deep move. Billy did cry out this time. Nick wrapped his hands around Billy's on the handles and pressed deep, forcing the younger man up on his toes.

Immediately he set a fast and hard pace. Billy felt his insides burn with the friction and his stomach ache from every hard clash of soft tissue and hard cock. He wasn't hard; not even a hint, but he felt the forced glow deep in his stomach. Renewed tears slipped down his cheeks, and strangled sobs escaped as he felt Nick expanding, signalling he was close. His muscles clammed around the hard cock still invading hardness pounded into him.

Leaving the tight heat of Billy's arse still hard, Nick grabbed the shower head and twisted off the head, leaving only the rubber tube. He pulled Billy's hips back and spread his legs. He pressed the tube to Billy's entrance. He groaned as inch after inch disappeared into the pale body.

Billy shifted uncomfortably as he felt whatever it was, move deeper than he'd ever had anything. He saw Nick turn the water back on, but startled as he felt a low 'thud' in his bowels and a hot rush flowed through his ass. He felt water slip down his thighs, but Nick slapped his arse cheek, "Keep it in," he ordered.

As his belly grew heavy and the pressure increased, Billy started shaking. Nick pressed the tube deeper and Billy felt something in him give way and the hot water flow deeper, easing the pressure, but making him feel fuller. Nick turned down the pressure and twisted the tube to the side. He grabbed the Vaseline and put it on Billy's entrance and started to penetrate him again.

Billy's body screamed in protest; he was too full already, but Nick pressed his cock in next to the tube and started thrusting.

The feeling of warm liquid filling his bowels and Nick moving inside him triggered his own forced release which just poured from his limp dick to his thighs as his tears poured form his eyes to his cheeks. He could barely keep up as his release kept crashing down on him. Actually, he wasn't keeping up, Nick was holding him up. His channel clenched forcefully around the too wide intrusion and his stomach cramped trying to keep everything in place. His vision went white for a few seconds. When he came to Nick was pulling from him, and pulling the tube out as well.

"Let go," he spoke, his voice just a rumble vibrating across Billy's skin. Billy sobbed as hot water poured down his thighs as he couldn't hold it any longer.

The next few minutes were just a haze for Billy. When he came to properly, they were sitting on his bed, wrapped up in fluffy towels and sheets. He was sitting between Nick's legs, leaning against his chest, crying softly. He thought he wouldn't have any tears left by now. "You're gonna tell me what's wrong?" Nick tried again, his hand running through the wet blond hair.

"Nothing's wrong," Billy whispered and turned away. Nick's grip tightened and Billy took the warning for what it was. "I just..."

"Just?" Nick prodded.

"I forgot... that I'm just convenient to you."

Nick resisted the urge to curse under his breath. Of course Billy had heard them.

How else had he known he'd told Hannah about the baby? What the hell was he supposed to reply to that? He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he... felt about the whole thing. He hadn't counted on his wife ever actually meeting Billy. He hadn't counted on Billy breaking as he had.

He hadn't counted on developing any sort of connection to the younger man. "Billy -"

"No," Billy shook his head, "Isn't it enough to make me have your baby- and take it from me? Do you have to do this to me?" He was hurting all over. He couldn't even move from his spot curled again Nick's chest. His backside was sore- not the good kind. His stomach was cramped and his knees and his hips were bruised again. The baby was still tumbling around, making Billy feel like he literally had butterflies fluttering around in his gut. He felt deflated; defeated. "I want to go home," he said quietly.

Billy's words hit Nick hard. He just nodded, "I'll take you home tonight..." He couldn't quite describe the sadness blossoming in his chest as he spoke. "Just... have some dinner first."

~*~


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

An hour later found Nick's car driving down the road towards Billy's apartment complex. Billy sat leaning against the door, subconsciously trying to create distance between himself and Nick.

He was so tired. He'd refused to eat before he left, not wanting to face Hannah while her husbands seed was still seeping out of him. But with what Nick had done to him in the shower, he doubted there was a drop of it in him. It had been the strangest sensation. It had filled him to the brim. Nick had filled him to the brim with warm water and himself. He'd felt too full, almost painfully so. He realised as he sat in the warm car, still feeling cold and empty despite his legs still being weak from the orgasm Nick had torn from him, that it was almost like a physical representation, replica... poor imitation of what Nick's affection had made him feel only days before; full, warm, dazed and his legs weak from pleasure.

But his bubble had burst.

He was embarrassed now that he had gathered himself that he hadn't stopped crying until - a heavy tear slipped down his cheek. Fuck. He wiped it off and sniffed. He could see his reflection in the window; there were no street lights, so the glass functioned like a mirror against the black night. His lips were red and swollen; he didn't know if it was from kisses or crying... He supposed it didn't matter. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glassy and his hair was falling gently into his eyes.

"Just gotta get some basics," Nick said as he pulled into a gas station.

Billy didn't reply.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart?" Hannah knocked on Lucas' door.<p>

"Yeah mom?" Lucas called.

Hannah opened the door to see her son a this desk, doing his homework, "I wanted to talk to you..." she sat down on his bed. "Okay..." she exhaled, "How would you feel about a little brother or sister, Lucas?"

Lucas just stared blankly at her. "I know Billy's pregnant, mom. I've known for a while I'm just relieved Dad told you everything."

Hannah seemed to deflate, "Oh... but... you don't mind then?"

"I don't really have a say in the matter," Lucas shrugged and went back to his homework. "But I thought you'd be more pissed..."

Hannah frowned, "Why would I be angry - and mind your language? Billy can't keep his child, he's so young - and we have the resources -"

"I meant about Dad getting him knocked up in the first place... and Billy's..." Lucas stopped to think, "- thirty-seven."

Hannah just stared at him while his words sunk in, "What?" she asked, not believing what she'd heard.

"What?" Lucas asked, finally looking up at her.

She almost didn't dare ask the question. "You said... is Billy's baby... Nick's? Is Nick the father?"

All the colour drained from Lucas' face, "Shit..." he muttered under his breath, "I swear, he said he'd told you everything!" he hurried to say.

Horror dawned on Hannah's face, "You knew?"

"Just for a little while -" Lucas said, "Mom I'm sorry-"

Hannah shook her head, "He said... he said Billy was just a friend... and that he'd wanted us to take care of his child..."

Lucas frowned and shook his head, "I... Billy has never said anything about giving up the baby, mom. He's... he almost lost it and he was so scared and upset... I don't think anyone who didn't want a baby would be that..." he trailed off.

"How long?"

"He's eleven weeks...I think..."

"No, how long have they... been together?"

Lucas shifted in his seat, uncomfortable, and hating that he was the one who ended up telling him mom. He'd hoped- completely unrealistically, that she'd never have to know. "Since Brendan," he said quietly.

"Is Billy the only one?"

Lucas shook his head.

Hannah inhaled shakily. "How many?"

"I don't know... all he said... Billy's been the longest lasting...he didn't feel like he was cheating cause he never cared for any of them; they were just... convenient," he said, unknowingly echoing his fathers words from earlier. He bit his lip, the reality of the situation sinking in on him. "Mom...?"

Hannah looked up at him. "Please don't try to protect your father, Lucas..." she said, her voice shaking. "I can't -"

"I heard some nurses talking in the hospital," he started. "I... I heard them talk about... a pregnant guy who... was brought in for assault injuries by the police..."

Hannah frowned, "Yes he said he was -"

"That's not what I was going to say, mom. They said... that there were too many injuries... too old... and too recent -" Hannah saw her sons knuckles whitening on the chair. "- and that he had internal scarring... layered... and that he'd been put on high alert for," Lucas took a breath, "-violent, sexual and psychological abuse..."

Hannah just stared at Lucas, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"I saw the bruises, mom," Lucas's voice was shaking, "On his arms and his hips and stomach- they were too old... he flinches at loud sounds, like when you put the plates down, and he's... I just dismissed it. I though, 'dad would never...' but he always does what dad tells him to... and when dad took him in from the garden... he was crying, mom. He looked scared..."

Slowly, dots started connecting in Hannah's mind. Brendan. Joe Darley. If Billy was the same Darley. If this Billy also was Morzan's Billy, who'd been pregnant when he was killed twenty-two years ago? How many 'Billy's' could there be in Boston, roughly 30-40 years of age, capable of carrying children? The odds were - "Lucas," Hannah said, fear growing in her stomach, "Could you stay with your boyfriend for a few days?"

Lucas frowned. "Sure?"

"His parent's wont mind?"

"He had his own place..." Lucas said slowly.

"Call him, I will drive you there," Hannah said, "Pack your school things and some clothes."

"Mom-"

"Lucas... I love your dad, but I know what kind of man he was before he married... what he did for a living. What you're saying... if he's capable of it, to someone carrying his child...Lucas," she said, tears in her eyes, "By god I wished it wasn't so, but... you are my son, and I have to be sure. I have to check, okay. I have to make sure."

"What about Billy?"

"I hate that Billy is sleeping with my husband, carrying his child, and was under my roof... but if what you heard is true and if what I'm thinking is true, then I'm not sure if Billy is... a willing party in all of this, Lucas."

Lucas frowned, "I'm not sure what you mean, mom," he said.

Hannah shook her head, "I pray that I am wrong, Lucas. Now pack your things."

* * *

><p>Nick's car swung into the car park in front of Billy's apartment building. Nick made a face as he heard gun shots echoing in the distance. He looked up at the run down place, "Are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked, "It's not healthy -"<p>

"I'll be fine," Billy spoke quietly and opened the door.

"Billy wait -"

"I can get out on my own -" Billy snarled, suddenly angry. He pulled himself out of the car, only for his legs to buckle. Nick got out quickly and ran around the car and caught the younger man as he could barely hold himself up by the car door.

Billy fought briefly with him, but his exhausted state and his injured, oestrogen flooded body was no match for Nick's solid frame. "Don't fight me -" Nick murmured into Billy's ear, his hot breath ghosting over his skin.

"Don't act like you give a shit -" Billy hissed back.

"I do give a shit," Nick said, still calm, "You're not convenient, baby, you're anything but convenient," he said, his arms locked around the younger man. "I just said that to get Hannah off my back..."

Billy tried to pull away again, but to no avail, "And now you're just humouring me -" he hissed resentfully.

"Why would I bother to do that?"

"Why didn't you say it earlier? When I was -" Crying. But Billy refused to say it.

"Because you caught me off guard. And it took me a while to reach that conclusion," Nick leaned them against the car. With one hand he grabbed Billy's bag from the back seat and slung it over his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed."

Billy was embarrassed to admit that Nick practically carried him up to his apartment. He just didn't have the strength.

When they came up to the apartment, and opened the door, Billy was surprised to find his living room full of his friends. Bodie, Heco, Tim, Ryan, Jessie and Joey, along with all of their respective girlfriends were camped out on his couch, having pizza and beer. And smoking.

Billy wrinkled his nose; for the love of God that smelled like Death in a Can. Capital letters fully deserved.

"Air that smoke out, would you," Nick said as he came in to see the air thick with smoke.

The crew looked questioningly at Billy.

"Do as he says," Billy muttered, knowing they would catch on to listen to the older man in other matters as well. He was just grateful Nick let him walk on his own in front of his crew, even though he could feel the ghosting of a hand on the small of his back.

The scent of greasy pizza, smoke and beer made Billy gather green around the gills. As soon as they got into his bedroom, the ghostly touch became firm as Nick picked him up and carried him the last few steps to the bed and laid him down. Silently, he helped him change out of his clothes and into the woollen undergarments he'd brought to the hospital, now clean and no longer smelling like hospital. Seeing the deep purple bruises on his pale skin, next to the black ink of the tattoos, and the pink smudges of what would be bruises in the morning made him frown. Gently, he caressed his thumb over the shallow scrape on his knee.

Billy didn't know what to make of the gentle caresses. Only slightly more than an hour or two ago he'd mercilessly fucked him against the shower wall as he'd cried his heart out. Now he was kissing his bruises.

"You're not a convenience, Billy," Nick muttered against his skin. "I thought I could just have you make this baby, take it and never think twice about you, but... how do you get under my skin like this?"

Billy didn't answer. He gasped quietly as Nick gently kissed him. He closed his eyes as Nick pulled away and didn't dare look at him. He felt the soft fabric of the woollen sweater pulled over his head and let him pull his hands through the sleeves without any trouble.

Taking care of Billy like this made Nick feel better. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. His finger caressing the soft skin, he pulled warm socks on to his feet and put his feet into the legs of the trousers. Billy tried to stand up on his own, but Nick leaned him against his chest as he let his hands run along the length of his body, the dip of his spine and over his bum, his fingertip softly brushing past his entrance.

He knew he should be pissed that Nick took such liberties with his body, but he wasn't. It made him feel... like Nick was finally giving him the attention he'd been craving for days. "Oh-" fingertips pressed inside his sore body, opening him up. But they didn't go any further. They didn't rock inside him, or press for his sweet spot. They were just there; claiming him. It made his knees go weak as Nick's hot breath on his neck made goose bumps appear on his arms.

A gentle knock on the door made Nick slip his fingers out and quickly right Billy's clothes, but he didn't pull away; his arms still resting on his hips. "Yeah?" Billy answered.

"Uh," Joey stuck his head in. He paused as he saw them, but otherwise tried not to show any reaction, "We've aired it out - the guys wants to know if you're up for a film and some pizza? We've got more coming..."

Billy nodded, "Yeah, we'll join in a sec, 'kay Joey?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah."

"I better go," Nick said, not minding that Billy's son was still in the room. "There's food and some basics in your bag..." he trailed off as his hands slipped from Billy's waist. Did it make any sense that Billy only felt the cold where his warm hands had been? "I'll be in Germany for the most part of two weeks... you've got an appointment with Dr. Wilson every Friday at three o'clock- don't forget them and call me afterwards. And get enough sleep. And call me if there is anything-"

"I will -" Billy tried to cut him off.

Nick nodded and gave him a light kiss on the lips, then he turned to Joey, "And you call me if there is anything, got it? Don't let him go all 'mama-knows-best' on you," he warned with a light scold.

Joey nodded, "Yes, sir," he replied respectfully.

With that, Nick picked his wedding ring off the night stand and left.

But he didn't put it on.

* * *

><p>AN; I know this seemed like a quick turn-about for Billy, but remember he's emotionally unstable. He does very much connect Nick and Morzan (his ex and Joeys dad) in his heart, but he's having trouble separating the violent!nick with the loving!nick as he's very used to the contrast; Morzan would be the same lover/ganglord, Billy himself has always been a mother/father/ganglord, Nick has also lived that contrast. Billy also can't help but care for Nick on some level; whether its genuine or a reaction to his situation; lashing on to someone that reminds him greatly of the man that laid down his life to protect him and their son, we don't know yet.

You've probably realised, but Nick is having some trouble as well. He's struggling to reconcile his old life with his current, and the emotional backlash of Morzans death. He's also struggling with Hannah's secret, his feelings for Billy, their child, his guilt and his anger, all of which Billy is an all too easy target for with Joey's life hanging over his head and his own declining health and his love for his new baby.

Do you have any wishes for future chapters?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"He seems to be treating you better..." Joey said quietly.

"'s not so bad..." Billy replied and sat down on the bed. The others had left a few minutes earlier, thankfully taking their beer cans and the empty pizza boxes with them; they usually didn't. "I'm sorry for not keeping you in the loop-"

"It's alright. Nick called; let me know you were still kicking."

"Still, you're my baby-brother-" Billy began to say.

Joey snorted and shook his head, "Knock it off Billy. I know." Billy frowned, too tired to get what Joey was trying to say. Joey sighed, "I might be your baby, but I'm not your brother," he said, staring down at his father. Mother. Urgh.

Billy seemed to loose all colour as his sons moss green eyes bored into him. "Nick told you."

Joey shook his head, "Bones did. Nick knew?"

Billy smiled sadly, "He was there when you were born. He's your godfather..."

"Didn't know I had one," Joey hummed, "Never did me much good..."

"He kept your ass outta jail!" Billy snapped at him, suddenly angry.

"Well maybe he shoulda let me rot!" Joey shot at him, "What's a few years up against what he's doing to you, uh?" he yelled.

"It wouldn't have been 'a few years' Joey," Billy said and stood up, just coming a few inches above his son. "You're a Darley...you're..." Joey frowned as Billy seemed to deflate before him. Without a word he let his dad pull him closer and rest his forehead against his. "You're the only living son of Morzan Morgenstern, and believe me, that is not a secret in some circles, Joey." Billy whispered. "If you went to jail you'd be dead within the week just for the name he left you, never mind your inheritance or the enemies he left behind -"

"But -"

"Never doubt there is anything I wouldn't do for you, angel," Billy said, his voice raw and barely above a whisper. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me, and Nicho will have to do much worse to get through me, y'hear?"

"I hear..." Joey replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"He'd literally have to step over my dead body..."

"Don't say that," Joey snapped, on the verge of tears.

"Shhh," Billy soothed him, "There's been enough crying today," he said.

Joey nodded silently and pulled away, "Uh... how far...?" he swallowed, "How far are you along?" he asked, "That's what he wants, right? Another son?"

"Nearly twelve weeks," Billy said, "I gotta sit down," he added and walked back to the bed.

Joey nodded, and sat down next to him with a frown on his face, "So... you're three months along? Why are you still having sex with him?

"What?" Billy asked.

"Come on, I'm neither deaf, nor blind," Joey said. "I'm guessing, it was when he started bringing over food and other stuff that you knew? So that gives, what? Twelve weeks unproductive sex. Not to mention, I do come over from time to time, and you're usually either passed out, showering or busy-" Billy could swear his face was burning hot. "And these sheets," he patted the bed, "-are clean. And new. And he left his wedding ring. So I say again; what gives?"

Billy just sighed, "It's complicated, Joey."

"He's forcing you to have his kid. It's basically rape -" Billy flinched. "I've seen blood on your sheets... and that he's hurt you. I hate that he's doing this to you," Joey finished, his voice carrying a soft plea.

"As long as you're okay, it doesn't matter," Billy said. The he grinned weakly, "Your father died to protect us. I will not be outdone by that arrogant bastard."

Joey laughed weakly.

"Joey," Billy said softly, "If he hurts me... I will lose this baby, and he knows it. Dr. Wilson already busted his balls about taking proper care of me, and that guy has got some stones; he kicked Wallis out of the hospital," he tried to joke and lighten the mood. "But he's been... good, Joey," he said, hoping his son wouldn't catch him in his grey lie, "We're getting better."

Joey snorted, "You're seeing this doc every week right?"

"Yeah."

"And he's gonna do, like, a full check up every time?" he asked, "Not just the..." he hesitated, "Baby and all that?"

"Bloodwork and the whole shebang." Billy assured him. Of course, there were some intimate details to those check-ups he'd rather not be sharing with his son.

Joey nodded, "I guess I gotta make due with that for now," he said, then he glared at Billy, "But don't you think for a second Hume didn't tell me you're on full bed rest!"

Billy groaned.

~*~

* * *

><p>Hannah had been nothing short of relieved when Nick had come home announcing that he had a business trip to Germany, that in the heat of things, he had completely forgotten about.<p>

She had taken Friday off from work to go to the hospital her son had said Billy had been at to speak with one Dr. Wilson. She knew that he' couldn't tell her jack squat, but she wasn't doing this for herself. She had made he share of mistakes in her past, but she'd like to think they were nothing near what Nick was capable of.

Billy, regardless of whether he was sleeping with her husband willingly or not, was pregnant. Not only just pregnant, but dealing with a high risk pregnancy; he'd been beaten within an inch of a miscarriage and Hannah was not convinced it was all the doing of the police. That baby deserved a chance at life, no matter how humiliated, embarrassed and betrayed she felt at her husbands infidelity. That young man did not deserve to die, or lose his baby because of her husbands temper.

She was not that petty.

So Dr. Wison could not tell her anything, but he could listen.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Wilson?" she asked a handsome dark haired doctor.

"Uh, yes," he replied with a frown, trying to place her. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Hannah Hume," she said, "Do you have anywhere we can talk in private?"

"I'm afraid I have an appointment in a few minutes," he said and glanced at his watch, seeing it was nearing three o'clock, "Unless it's a matter of life and death, this very minute, I'm afraid you'll have to schedule-"

"It is," Hannah said. "And it's about your three o'clock appointment. I tried to be here sooner, but I got stuck in traffic -"

Dr. Wilson's attention snapped to her, "It's okay," Dr. Wilson cut her off and turned to the desk, "Joan, could you please tell my three o'clock that he might have to wait a couple of minutes?"

"Of course Dr. Wilson," the secretary replied.

"We've only got a few minutes, but given the patient, I'm taking time to listen," he said and walked into one of the exam rooms.

"Yes," she said and sat down on the exam table. "As I said, I'm Hannah Hume. Nick Hume's wife."

A look of sad understanding dawned on Dr. Wilson's face, "I'm sorry, but I can't -"

Hannah held her hand up, "I know my husband is cheating on me, and I know that Billy is pregnant with his child."

Dr. Wilson paused. "Oh..."

"While I'm not happy, I'm afraid I am not the only victim in this situation. Now my theories revolving the why of my suspicion is of no import to you, as I cannot prove it, but I am certain that Nick is abusing Billy. While I'd rather Billy not be in my life at all, he does not deserve this; his baby does not deserve this. I have had Billy in my house for nearly a week, until he left a few days ago, and while I was blinded by my anger, I realise now... Billy never does anything Nick does not tell him to. If he ever does... he is on the verge of tears. The night he left, he was scared. He was scared to be alone with Nick and he was scared to even be in our house. I am no fool; I raised two teenage boys, one of them a hockey player; not all of Billy's injuries were new. And when you see him, I will bet you, there will be a few even newer ones."

Dr. Wilson stood speechless, "Mrs. Hume, are you.. are you certain?"

"I can't prove anything, and if I'm right, the police wont do anything, but you're his doctor; you're the only one with unlimited access to make sure..." Hannah looked on the verge of tears, "Nick told me Billy wanted to give us his baby," she said, her voice shaking, "It was just after he practically fled out house. My eldest, Brendan was killed nearly six months ago, and I believe that the suspected killer is somehow related to Billy. I am not sure Billy is even willingly sleeping with my husband, Dr. Wilson."

Dr. Wilson stood shellshocked, watching as the tears slipped down this beautiful woman's face. "I..."

"But that is just a suspicion of mine," she said and brushed her tears. It was much harder than she'd thought to say these things out loud. "But even if it is not true, please keep a weather eye... regardless of the damage to my marriage my husband's affair has caused, Billy does not deserve this; his baby..."

Dr. Wilson nodded, a grim expression on his face. "I will admit I suspected the same, although I made the blissful, and foolish assumption that I had somehow stumbled upon a more... special arrangement than the average relationship. You husband treated him with nothing but the upmost care..."

Hannah nodded, "Sometimes he is so gentle with him, it seems like he is unaware that I am even alive... but... what my son saw..."

"Your son? Would that be Lucas?"

"Yes. He said he saw Nick drag Billy back into the house, soaking wet, and crying. That he eventually got fed up with his struggling and just carried him... then he took him back to his own apartment..."

"I see..." he glanced at his watch, "I appreciate very much that you have brought this to my attention, Mrs. Hume. If you do not mind, I will go and attend to Mr. Darley."

Hannah nodded. "Can I... just have a moment?"

Dr. Wilson nodded, "Of course. In fact, I encourage it. I suppose it would not be advisable for Mr Darley to see you here," he said and left the exam room. 

* * *

><p>AN: I can only apologise for my long absence; my life has been pretty hectic lately. Good, but hectic. Bet you thought I'd abandoned the story, eh? Ha! Never!

But there; you didn't expect that from Hannah now did you?

New Idea: would any of you be interested in a x-over between Death Sentence and The Mentalist? A post-movie type thing? I need someone to beta and bounce ideas with on this one to hash it out, so a piece of everyones minds would be great.

cheers, and it wont be this long until next time!

xxx


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Mr. Darley," Dr. Wilson greeted. A nurse had already sat Billy down in a wheel chair, much to his dismay.

"I can walk, y'know," Billy huffed.

"No you can't," said the dark haired young man next to him, "I swear Doc, he gets winded even just walking to the kitchen."

"And you are?" Dr. Wilson quizzed curiously.

"Joey, my eldest," Billy said with a small smile.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it has been twenty years," Dr. Wilson said.

"Twenty-two and some, thank you very much," Joey said with a cheeky wink.

Dr. Wilson nodded, "Indeed. I assume you are here for the ultrasound?"

"I did have an appointment, now right?" Billy asked, unsure.

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking out loud. I suggest we do the ultrasound first," Dr. Wilson said, "I'm afraid the rest of the examination is not... a spectators sport, so to speak," he said politely.

"No problem-o," Joey said, "I'll just grab a bite while I'm waiting afterwards."

Billy smiled. Joey was actually quite excited. He knew he would never get to see his little brother or sister grow up, but Billy was glad his son found it fascinating, if nothing else.

"Okay," Dr. Wilson said and wheeled them into a room that was much nicer than the average examination room. "Hop up on the table. You should undo the top of your trousers so they won't be stained. If you just fold you're sweater up is fine for now; it's quite chilly."

Billy did as he was told and noted that yes, it was chilly. Bloody freezing, in fact.

"So where is Nick? I'd imagine the expectant father to be would be watching over you like a hawk," Dr. Wilson said and as he turned on the machine and spread the cold gel on Billy's stomach. He took a deep breath as he was turned away, determined to act as natural as he could. Anything out of order he would find, so riling up the expectant mother was unnecessary.

"He's in Germany- shit -" Billy hissed at the cold. "He'll be gone for two weeks or so."

"Ah, that would keep him away. What does he do, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked as he searched for a clear image.

"Senior VP of StarFish Captial."

"Damn, hotshot then- insurance for oil platforms, right?"

Billy shrugged, "I guess. He doesn't really bring his work home, so..."

Dr. Wilson nodded, "Lucky him - there we go," he said and held the wand perfectly still.

Joey cocked his head and stared at the screen in wonder, "Damn, it actually looks human. I thought it was supposed to be all alien like..."

Dr. Wilson smiled. "I think I may have miscalculated slightly the last time we met," he said. "I must apologise; it seems like the swelling distorted the image slightly; you look closer to thirteen or fourteen weeks, actually, by the way your child is developing. Although this is not an accurate science; I must presume you've eaten healthily lately? Have you had any nausea?"

"Yes," Billy said, "But only around smoke or pizza... or beer."

Dr. Wilson frowned, "Yes, there is a _reason_ for that," he said with raised brows, "As I'm sure you know. Now, your baby is about the size of a small fist and hair and facial features are starting to develop. The brain is fully formed; your baby feel now; pain and pleasure. The lungs have started to develop, but you do still breath for your child. If you see the dark lines here-" he pointed at the screen, "-bones are starting to develop."

"She's sucking her thumb!" Joey exclaimed as the baby moved to put its thumb in its mouth.

"You seem so sure it's a girl," Billy teased.

"When can we find out the sex?" Joey asked.

"In a few weeks. By the time Nick is back, we could know," Dr. Wilson said pleasantly. "You should also start to feel the little one move soon."

"I've been feeling it for a few days," Billy admitted.

"Indeed," Dr. Wilson hummed.

"Can we have extra copies?" Billy asked.

"Of course. You can even have a film, if you wish?" Joey nodded. "I will have this sent to the reception, where you can pick it up in fifteen minutes time," he said.

"Yeah," Joey said, taking the subtle hint, "I'll go down so you guys get on with the boring stuff," he said. He gave Billy's shoulder a slight squeeze before he disappeared out the door.

Dr. Wilson paused for a moment before he spoke, "Good kid," he said.

"Thank you," Billy said and sat up, wiping the gel of his stomach. "He's... a bit conflicted about the whole thing, but... he seems to be coming around pretty good."

"He seemed pretty excited," Wilson commented. Billy just nodded. Wilson sighed, "Well, typically, you should be outside immediate danger of miscarriage now that you're about to enter your second trimester, but you are still in pretty bad shape," he said. "Undress please."

Billy sighed, dreading the response his new bruises would rise in the doctor. Judging by the stony expression on the doctors face, he was not impressed by what he saw.

"I see that your partner did not heed my warning," he said as he carefully prodded the new briuses. "I can condone a few passion marks, but this-" he gestured to his scraped knees, "You are not in any kind of shape to deal with this; you can't protect yourself, or your baby -"

"No," Billy said quietly, "he just lost his temper..." he looked away, ashamed. "He didn't mean to..." he added quietly.

"Billy, just since I saw you last, your body has changed significantly; your chest is swelling, waist is narrower; your hips are widening; your muscle-mass is diminishing due to the estrogen in your system, your hormones are acting up and your pheromones going wild... you're like cat-nip to a tiger right now. You're not as strong as you were even just two weeks ago," he said harshly. "I don't mean to upset you, but if this does not stop, he could_ kill_ your child. And you're in such a vulnerable state, that if you miscarry you will be in dire straits yourself."

Dr. Wilson looked at the shaking young man in front of him. He looked so much younger than he was; even with the tattoos. "I can't turn a blind eye to this," he said softly, "Your life, and the life of your child is at stake here. I understand you and your partner have some sort of arrangement, but I do not believe he fully comprehend the seriousness of your condition; exactly how much even light injuries of emotional distress can regress your overall health."

Billy dressed as quickly as he could once Dr. Wilson let him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Dr. Wilson paused, only now seeming to realise the effect of his apparent aggression had on his patient. "Billy," he said softly, "I am not angry with you. Nick should not treat you like this; he cannot treat you like this. I understand you're in very difficult situation, and I want you to know that you can come to me at any time should you need assistance. In or out of office hours, day or night; it does not matter. Call."

Billy nodded, feeling slightly reassured.

Dr. Wilson studied the young man. "Also... if this does not stop by the time you are seven to eight months along, I will have to report this; your baby has legal rights once its able to survive outside the womb. If Nick endangers the baby's life, I wont have a choice..."

"He was just angry," Billy whispered, wrapping his arms around his middle.

The two weeks could not have passed much quicker for Nick. While he was aching to be back with Billy to anxiously micro-manage his health, Germany had one of the worlds leading experts on male pregnancies. He'd gotten to talk to the guy and found out some groundbreaking things. It had taken time to discover because so few Bearers were willing to be examined at all, let alone internally.

The good doctor Steinberg had yet to publish his paper, but had been willing to share a few facts - and his contact details, with the pending father. Dr. Steinberg had been particularly interested as it was Billy's second child, as this was the first he'd heard of a Bearer being able and willing to carry another child.

Unsurprisingly, most men, after finding themselves in the unusual situation went on birth-control or decided to chemically sterilise themselves. So that Billy was having his second was very interesting to him.

Nick smirked as he remembered the flustered doctor feebly, and discretely trying to ask if he could ask his partner if he could _please_ speak with him and help cast some light on the mystery of the Bearers. He'd even put together a DVD for him, basically giving Billy an overview of everything he knew, and everything wondered about. It had reminded Nick very much of a school presentation by an eager student that had studied too much, but not understood the significance of his findings. He'd also given him a book which had yet to be published. It was in German, but Dr. Steinberg had been kind enough to add English notes.

The guy really was persistent.

It was in the middle of the night, but he really couldn't help himself; he had to stop by Billy on the way. He knew he would probably not be very welcome; his behaviour last time had... left much to be desired. Which was partially why he came bearing gifts.

Oddly enough, he'd kept more in touch with Joey and Billy than he had Hannah and Lucas. The younger Darley's seemed more than willing to chat and let him know what was going on- even though Billy was quite, well, shy was not quite the right word. He'd seemed almost... bashful, which confused Nick to no end.

Pulling his car up to Billy's apartment complex, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

If the two weeks had gone quickly for Nick, they had gone excruciatingly slowly for Billy. He'd prayed that Dr. Wilson's warnings about his body, namely his hormones and pheromones going wild had been exaggerated, but it seemed 'cat-nip for a tiger' had been a severe understatement. He was freaked out by what was happening to him.

The hair on his head was thicker and shinier than ever, but his facial hair and general body hair was... falling out. Or just stopped growing; he had no idea. Conclusion; his now ever scarcer body hair was even lighter, shorter and blonder. Now that he was allowed to move around again, he'd become very much aware of how much strength and muscle mass he'd actually lost over the past months.

But the worst; he was horny _all the time. _It had not been like this in his first pregnancy. That one had been plagued by depression, for obvious reasons. But he was not just horny. It ached. It burned and it made him break out in sweats and shivers at random times. A stiff breeze indeed. Only, he rarely got hard. No, he got soaked.

He only got hard if he touched himself; if he_ made_ himself hard. But the bone deep arousal which was making him lose sleep also left his trousers with a small wet patch. Sometimes it _hurt, his stomach feeling tight and heavy, _and sorting himself out only did so much.

Aggravated, he sighed harshly. Joey was sleeping in his room - for once. Usually he was over at some girls place. Billy wasn't sure if he had a girlfriend, but it seemed now that they were falling into the parent/child roles, Joey was telling him less of what was going on in his life. On the other hand, he was much more affectionate, which Billy appreciated.

He twisted unhappily and tangled his legs in the sheets. What was that? Billy cocked his head to listen. He could hear a vague jingle of keys as someone came into his apartment. Silently, he grabbed the scissors on the night stand and walked out. It was dark - too dark.

"Hey -" he heard a soft voice. Billy felt the tension drain from him as Nick's voice came from the dark. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"I wasn't sleeping," Billy replied and put the scissors down on the counter.

"I brought gifts," Nick said. "Figured I could do something to make up for being such a douchebag last time," he said.

Billy cocked his head, "uh... okay..." he said. Nick came closer and put the bag he held down on the counter. Billy surprised himself by snatching Nick's tie and slowly reeling him in until they were flush together. Somehow, hearing Nick's make-shift apology turned him on. He shouldn't be doing this, but damn it, he'd gone without for two weeks when his hormones were at their peak and he was not happy.

"Missed me?" Nick asked, a teasing smile on his face as Billy nuzzled against him.

"Shut up," Billy mumbled and guided Nick's hand down the back of his pyjamas.

"Damn," Nick cursed under his breath as his hand found hot and slick skin. He felt arousal pool in his stomach as Billy's entrance didn't even put up a token resistance to the invading force of his hand. "You've been busy without me," he murmured.

"No," Billy gasped, "I just... fuck, I don't know. I just get soaked when I -" Billy felt heat pooling even more rapidly in his groin, but strangely, yet again, he did not harden. It was so odd. He knew he was horny as hell right now, but the arousal felt different. Like it wasn't like a burning knot or the familiar tightening in his balls, it was something _bigger._

Nick growled, "You delicious little thing."

Billy mewled happily into the kiss and let Nick lift him onto the counter. The older man made short work of Billy's trousers while Billy tore up the belt and zipper of Nick's suit pants.

"Dammit," Nick cursed, "Got my blood going south so fast it's knocking my head over - ah," he groaned as Billy pulled him out of his boxers. And damn it if it wasn't true. The second Billy had taken a hold of his tie, he'd felt himself starting to stand at attention.

"Need you -" Billy gasped.

"Anything you want sweetheart -" Nick breathed and pulled the pale long legs around his waist.

Billy mewled sweetly as Nick started pressing into him. Rather, slid smoothly into him in one long slide. "Oh my god..." he whimpered.

Nick hummed in pleasure at the slick and tight grip around him. He remembered promising himself to try something Dr. Steinberg had told him the next time he had this delicious creature underneath him. In stead of aiming for the sweet spot, he aimed just below it, pressing slowly but firmly. Billy wiggled at the odd

feeling, nipping at Nick to get him to just _move _already. Nick grinned as he felt the silky flesh start to part around his tip. Before he knew it he felt a hot gush over his dick, making the slide even smoother.

"Nick -" Billy moaned. He held his breath as he took in the strange feeling of fullness. It felt like Nick was all the way up in his stomach, not curved against his spine. It felt like Nick was pressing through him. God, every nerve ending was on fire, it felt so good. He clawed at him, panting for breath. He wasn't even moving, but that was okay. Billy was sure that if any more sensations crashed down on him, he would pass out. Nick felt so deep inside him, his balls pressing his cheeks apart. It was almost too much, but at the same time, he wanted more.

Frantically he started pulling at Nicks' shirt. Skin. He needed skin.

"Hold on," Nick warned before he picked him up.

"Nicho -" Billy yelped and clung to him, tightening around Nick like a vice. He buried his face against Nick's neck, trying to get used to the feeling. The only thing he could compare it with was having someone push his limbs apart from the inside, though, not as painful. Actually rather pleasant he discovered as he tried his newly discovered muscles.

"Bedroom," Nick grunted, trying, just for a second to ignore the lightning Billy's tightness was sending through his cock so he wouldn't drop him.

Billy was shaking slightly as Nick carried him. He'd never claimed to be very experienced with sex with men, but he could swear on his mother's grave that he had never felt Nick so deep; He was sweating and he had goose bumps at the same time.

Nick lowered them carefully onto the bed, never leaving the strangling heat of Billy's body. Kissing him deeply, swallowing the quiet mews and whimpers, Nick let his hands wander as he rocked gently. Mentally he catalogued the changes in Billy's body; the dip of his waist was more pronounced, his skin was softer and his hair seemed thicker. But most importantly, his belly seemed just a fraction bigger and firmer. Just a little rounder.

Seeing the evidence of how he'd made Billy's body change to accommodate his offspring turned him on like nothing else.

He rolled his hips firmly and grinned at the strangled moan it earned him. Billy was flushed all over; a pretty deep pink spread over his cheek bones. Nick had built up a deep and steady rhythm. Billy was in heaven. Every millimetre inside felt like his prostrate. It was one giant sweet spot, though three were sweeter than the rest. His prostate, the one at the front that gave sparks flying down his thighs to his toes, up his stomach, straight to his nipples and sometimes even as far as his eyes. And the last one, at the very top sent lightning bolt down to his bum, back up his spine and made the roots of the hair on his head tingle.

Billy could feel the heat pooling deep in his stomach and his muscles seizing. "Please -" he pleaded. Nick obliged and thrust firm and deep. His orgasm felt completely different – he still wasn't hard – he felt it all to clearly; dizziness began to overtake him and all he could do was cling to Nick. All his muscles tingled, like when the blood circulation had been cut off, making the muscles 'sleep' and they were just about to wake up. He didn't hear his own sweet mewls or chocked moans, just Nick's laboured breathing.

"Nick…ah-ah-ah …" Billy whimpered mindlessly, just needing to call out, to hold on to something solid. He tightened impossibly around Nick, around his cock, around his neck and shoulder, the arms holding him. Nick squeezed back firmly as he tried to hold back. The surprisingly strong internal muscles rippled deliciously around him and Billy was twitching and shaking in his arms. "Ah- mh-" Nick muffled Billy's scream with a kiss and he tumbled over the edge with him.

With a great amount of effort Nick managed to pull the cover over them. He'd lost his shirt somewhere on the way into the bedroom, and his trousers and boxers were on the floor. He took a moment to lament that the zipper Billy had torn belonged to an Armani suit.

"Welcome home," Billy mumbled sleepily into his neck

Oh well... he could get it fixed, he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN My laptop ius stiull fiucjkedm, as yoiu can see. IUm, not jkiuddiungm, thius ius how iut types now. IUve been typiung stiuff iup on m,y tabletm, whoch ius a paiunm, biut at least iuts som,ethiung. IUf yoiu bothered to read thiusm, yoiu are a dediucated readerm, and IU thanjk yoiu!''


End file.
